


some good, old-fashioned blood magic

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, ONE lamppost was hurt in the making of this fic, Polyamory, Shibari, Spitroasting, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Witches, not as bad as the tags make it look i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: After an incident involving a cooler full of organs, a vampire, and a light post, Jongdae finds himself waking up in the middle of a pentacle, tied to a chair. In the hands of an enchanting blood witch and a smooth vampire/registered nurse, Jongdae gets caught up in a world of blood, sex, and magic…not that he minds all that much.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 173
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2019





	1. Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic was a wild ride that I thoroughly enjoyed despite the fact that it unintentionally became my nanowrimo.  
> ***The tags are kind of yikes but this is a romcom.***

It was supposed to be a routine job, an easy in-and-out that he could carry out at 2am, after his nursing shift ended. He’d done it several times before with little issue and there was no reason why tonight would be any different.

The night shift had fewer staff and many were tired or busy, if not both. Baekhyun might be exhausted and overworked himself, but he was built for the night and he knew this was the most opportune time to get what he needed and make a smooth getaway all in one.

On his way out of the ER, Baekhyun dodged any situation he might get dragged into, clocked out, and retrieved his pouch and cooler from the staff room.

He waved a brief goodbye to his supervisor, who was busy dealing with the sudden influx of flu patients that happened every autumn, and took advantage of her distraction to head further into the hospital instead of the exit.

He had an excuse prepared, of course–he was quite popular in the hospital, and there were any number of staff members he could claim to be looking for. It didn’t look as if it would come to that this time, a small blessing.

Rummaging inside the pouch now strapped across his chest, Baekhyun double checked that none of the contents had been disturbed. He was particularly concerned about the vial of enchanted blood Minseok had given him before work. It had the power to render the drinker invisible, convenient when one didn’t want to be seen.

Minseok usually insisted he wear all black to enhance the spell but Baekhyun argued that looking like a criminal in a hospital you intended to rob was unwise. He made a living at said hospital at said hospital and, in the interest of keeping his job, would fare better if he looked like he should be there. Besides, wearing his cute nursing scrubs meant that he could spend less time trying to dodge people in the corridors and reduce the already-growing rumours of ghosts haunting the halls.

Locking himself in one of the few bathrooms that weren’t well monitored, Baekhyun downed the vial of vile-tasting blood and watched himself disappear in the mirror. When he was satisfied that no one would be able to see his kitty-covered scrubs–courtesy of Minseok–he slipped out the door and sped down the hall with inhuman speed.

Baekhyun skidded to a halt before the room where they kept all of the transplant organs and blood and fished out his copy of the keycard that would allow him entrance. He looked around carefully before he walked inside, holding his breath to keep the scent of blood and flesh from reaching his brain too quickly. He had to work fast in case there was any immediate need for blood–he had already checked to see if any transplant operations were scheduled for that night to make sure he was free to enter as he pleased.

From storage, he took as many organs as he dared and stowed them in his cooler along with a few bags of blood he grabbed for personal reasons.

For obvious reasons, he felt guilty stealing transplant organs, the length of the waiting lists for donors being chief among them. It was completely unethical and downright appalling–he  _ was  _ a nurse after all, it wasn’t as if he was detached from any of this. He consoled himself with the fact that he could smell which ones weren’t as healthy as the others and took them instead.

Maybe one day he’d be able to resist Minseok’s powers of persuasion and stop doing this entirely. Minseok could get his own bloody organs. The blood, however, was all on him. He was hungry and going through a bit of a dry spell and, technically speaking, it was going towards the good cause of keeping one more person alive.

Task complete, Baekhyun stepped out into the lamp-lit parking lot behind the hospital, his goods packed carefully away in his cooler. Looking around at the sea of cars he was hit with a sudden realization made his blood run even colder than usual. Minseok had the car that day. He’d gone to deal with “fucking incubuses and their fucking dicks trying to fuck the life out of horny little bitches” on the other side of town and needed their car to get there.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun cursed as loudly as he dared. 

Any normal day, he was supposed to be on the bus that had rolled by the stop on the other side of the hospital fifteen minutes ago. Now, he was going to have to run all the way home and hope the spell lasted the entire way there. He was exhausted just thinking about it. It took a lot of willpower not to rip open one of those blood packs for an energy boost.

Baekhyun adjusted his packages and tensed his muscles to begin his sprint, not bothering to check his surroundings. Just as he was about to take off, he heard a familiar, beautiful voice sing the opening verses of his favourite ballad. His head snapped to the left as he took one step that was too fast for the human eye, and then another, and another.

One moment of carelessness had him colliding with something long and hard as hell at mach speed. Sturdy as it was, his body was not made of metal, and he collapsed onto the concrete beneath his feet. His cooler fell from his grasp falling open as it hit the ground beside him.

Baekhyun’s ears rang, his chest felt as if it had caved in–it  _ had _ caved in–and his head hurt something awful. It felt like his entire face was trying to put itself together again because, chances were, it was. With his brain damaged, he couldn’t move or think straight. He couldn’t do anything except breathe shallowly and wait until his body healed itself. 

He was aware that, when pitted against unsuspecting young vampires, metal lamp posts would probably win six times out of ten. He couldn’t consider the outcome of this match a win, considering the lamp was still flickering ominously somewhere above him, but he took solace in having damaged it beyond repair. It was the small victories in life that mattered.

It started with twitching fingers, then flexing hands, then he regained enough functionality to reach over to the cooler, the contents of which had spilled out onto the concrete beside him. He snatched up a blood packet, hands shaking with the effort. He brought it to his mouth and bit into it viciously with whatever teeth weren’t broken and let the blood flow into his mouth and down his throat, drinking greedily until the bag was empty.

The effect was almost immediate. He gave a relieved sigh as power surged through him, speeding up the recovery process. He no longer felt like half-starved roadkill, which he felt was a step in the right direction. 

“Nngh,” Baekhyun moaned as he tried to move again. He felt like shit. His finer senses had improved considerably, but that meant little considering he was still lying face-up on the concrete. The only things in his line of sight were the moon, a tiny sprinkling of stars, and the cursed lamp post. 

He dimly registered that he probably looked like shit too, though he had no desire to look in a mirror. Even worse than his appearance, he realized his cute scrubs were probably ruined beyond repair. Minseok was going to  _ kill _ him.

Baekhyun reached into his pocket for his phone, which was thankfully undamaged. He quickly went to his favourite contacts and pressed Minseok’s number to complain about the trouble he was going through for these goddamn organs. He turned on speakerphone at low volume and placed it on the ground beside his ear, not sure if he had the energy to hold it up.

After the first ring, Baekhyun remembered the reason why he was so distracted that he didn’t notice he was running face first into a pole. Fear shot through him, adrenaline allowing him to sit up more than he’d been able to earlier. To his great dismay, he found the reason behind his trauma staring in his direction with a confused look painted on his face.

There was a click and Minseok’s voice rang out from the phone beside him. “Baekhyun? What is it? Did you get the supplies?”

“Can’t talk babe,” Baekhyun croaked, his throat raw–he momentarily forgot that his face wasn’t fully functional yet. Baekhyun spat out some of his own blood so he could speak clearly. “We have a bit of a problem.”

“Fuck, you sound awful, what happened?” his voice now laced with concern. Baekhyun was impressed Minseok had understood what he said

“You happened.”

“What do you mean ‘you’.”

“You took the car, you knew it was pick-up day but you still took it,” Baekhyun moaned. His teeth were beginning to realign themselves and it hurt like a bitch.

“I’m sorry baby, I have a business to run and you can run home at mach speed if you need to. Tell me what happened and who I need to hex?” Minseok asked, his tone concerned, which, Baekhyun supposed, was a small comfort in this situation. “You’re still invisible right? I can come get you in a bit if you sit tight.”

Baekhyun’s heart stopped. He needed his short-term memory back pronto. He flicked his eyes over at Jongdae, who was walking towards him with a first aid kit he’d likely grabbed from his car. From the way he was looking at Baekhyun, it was fair to assume that he was far from invisible at the moment and probably looked like a disaster.

“Not invisible, in a bit of a pinch,” Baekhyun explained, voice low. He hoped Minseok could understand him as 

“What so you mean not invisible, Baekhyun what is going on?!”

Baekhyun flinched at the raise in volume. He knew Minseok wasn’t going to like his answer, but he liked to think their relationship was an honest one, so he said, “Heart surgeon, Cute-Assed McSteamy, and his pretty voice happened, that’s what. I got distracted and ran into a pole.” Baekhyun wanted to die from embarrassment after voicing it aloud.

Minseok started cackling on the other end of the line. “You ran into a pole looking at some doctor’s ass?”

“Shut up, he’s coming,” Baekhyun hissed, “And it was his singing, not his ass.”

Minseok’s laughter dialed down in volume but Baekhyun still caught his muffled snickers. 

“He saw you right?” Minseok asked, a tad more seriously.

“Obviously.”

“Fuck.”

“Help?”

“Leave the phone on, I’ll do what I can, though if this means a memory reversal spell you owe me.”

“Mm, love you,” Baekhyun told him just as Jongdae arrived.

The doctor stood above him in all his bite-sized glory, assessing the bizarre and disgusting phenomenon occurring before him. To his credit, he didn’t go pale like most humans would under the circumstances. Then again, Baekhyun figured if this was enough to make him keel over he was probably in the wrong profession.

“I’m so fucked,” Baekhyun said under his breath, shifting to see if there was a way he could look at least a little more attractive despite lying on the ground with a smashed in face.

Jongdae crouched down as soon as he reached Baekhyun and saw he was alert. He was careful not to touch Baekhyun or any of the blood around him when he leaned in to get a better look.

“Can you hear me? Are you okay?” he asked gently.

Baekhyun raised a thumb, trying to hide away some of his half-healed face until he thought it safe to reveal.

“Yep!” he replied in a voice that was an octave higher than he intended, but he couldn’t muster the ability to act cool in front of his work-crush. “I’m all good, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine if I lie here for a minute.”

Through a gap in his arms, Baekhyun saw a crease appear in Jongdae’s brows. It didn’t suit his usually cheerful demeanor, but it was absurdly cute. 

“No, you are definitely not okay,” Jongdae stated, pulling out his cell phone, “I’m going to call for help and then do what I can to stop that bleeding.”

“Excuse you, I am an ER nurse, I can stop my own bleeding, thanks,” Baekhyun said indignantly. He hoped that was the collision still affecting his brain and not foot-in-mouth conversation skills that were usually reserved for attractive people and people with authority. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, Jongdae had both.

Jongdae eyed him warily. “What are you talking about? Your ribs are clearly protruding from your chest, that’s not something you can recover from! You shouldn’t even be alert!” he hissed loudly through his teeth. “I’m calling EMS, you hang tight.”

“Baekhyun!” Minseok’s voice hissed from the phone. “Baekhyun, are you talking to him?! Get out of there now. And don’t forget the goods.”

Jongdae looked down at the phone between them. “Are you talking with EMS yourself?” he asked, perplexed. Of course he figured Baekhyun would have the sense to get help in this state if he needed it, which he didn’t. At least, not the kind Jongdae was talking about; all he needed was Minseok.

Irritated, Baekhyun snapped, "I'm literally dying here, Minseok, the nice doctor…" Baekhyun looked up at Jongdae expectantly.

"Jongdae,"Jongdae replied instinctively, not even looking up his scramble to find his own phone.

Baekhyun smiled up at him as thanks and then returned to Minseok. "The nice doctor, Jongdae, is trying to help me here. I'm in a terrible state but I think I’m good to go, right doctor?"

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun as if he thought Baekhyun had truly lost it. Baekhyun thought that was a fair assessment.

“For the love of…,” Minseok began but Baekhun put the phone on silent.

Flashing the doctor a closed-lipped smile, Baekhyun said, “Don’t mind him, he’s just a little worried. I’ll be fine.” As he said that, Baekhyun was well aware that he would not, in fact, be fine once he got home and Minseok got his hands on him. He was a dead man walking, figuratively speaking. Then again, he never minded when Minseok’s hands were on him, so he supposed it wasn’t a total loss.

In no time, Baekhyun was finally healed enough to sit up without experiencing excruciating pain. Watching Baekhyun move with greater ease seemed to calm Jongdae down a little and he sat down on the curb beside him to get a better look at Baekhyun’s condition.

Baekhyun figured they must be quite the sight together, sitting in the middle of a horror movie-like setting beneath the dim light of a flickering street light in a nearly-empty parking lot. In Baekhyun’s mind, it was arguably romantic, but he was sure that was stretching things a bit thin. Either way, this was the closest Baekhyun had ever been to Jongdae and it sucked that the circumstances were so dim. He wanted nothing more than to smooth out the concerned wrinkle in Jongdae’s brow and keep him from looking at the bloodstains on his kitty-covered shirt.

“Can I at least examine you myself, if you don’t want me to get EMS?” Jongdae asked, eyes searching Baekhyun’s face and chest to assess the damage.

Baekhyun figured they were absolutely going to have to erase his memory after this, so he figured why not, and nodded.

Jongdae ordered him to lay on his back, helping him down and using his jacket as a pillow for Baekhyun’s head. Most of the pain had subsided due to Baekhyun’s rather unique biology, so Baekhyun was free to enjoy being prodded and pressed by Jongdae’s small hands and careful fingers. Jongdae’s expression as he looked over Baekhyun had gone from concern to fascination, which looked better on his face. Jongdae kept muttering to himself under his breath as he bore witness to Baekhyun’s healing.

Baekhyun, too, was experiencing an overwhelming sense of wonder, although his was of a far more dangerous sort. The warmth of Jongdae’s skin felt delicious against his own, and every time he leaned down, Baekhyun caught a whiff of his scent and may or may not have started salivating. Whenever Jongdae stretched across him to look at the other side of his body, his long neck and prominent adam’s apple were directly exposed to him. The skin there was smooth and Baekhyun could hear the steady beat of Jongdae’s heart as it pumped delicious blood through the veins and arteries beneath the surface–he was a whole meal within arms’ reach. His fangs extended without prompting and he closed his lips tight, hoping Jongdae wouldn’t ask to look inside his mouth. 

Jongdae was gently feeling up Baekhyun’s now-healed rib cage when he stopped abruptly, his gaze caught on something not too far off. Baekhyun sat up to see what he was looking at with such horror.

Jongdae was looking at the half-open cooler that had flown off in the collision. Several blood packets had fallen through the opening in Baekhyun’s haste to get sustenance.

Before Baekhyun could stop him, Jongdae snatched up the bag and opened it to find the collection of organs amidst several ice packs. Jongdae, surgeon that he was, would no doubt know what everything in this bag was. Baekhyun could only imagine what was going through his head, because the truth was likely beyond his imagination. Either way, Baekhyun was truly fucked.

“Oops,” Baekhyun said lightly, before Jongdae had the chance to say anything, “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“These are blood bags.” Jongdae stated, staring at Baekhyun in horrified confusion. He looked two steps from bolting. “Why do you have…and are those transplant organs too?! Are you smugg–”

Baekhyun decided that now was the time for action in case anyone heard Jongdae begin a conversation he really didn’t want to have in the middle of a hospital parking lot. With super speed he could now use again, he swiped all of his unmentionables from Jongdae’s hands and stuffed them all back inside the cooler. The fresh blood he’d consumed was a blessing, otherwise that healing would have left him bed-ridden.

Remembering he still had Minseok on speaker, he fumbled for his air pod case and stuck one in his ear. He made sure the bluetooth was on and winced at the stream of explicatives he could hear Minseok muttering.

“Don’t let him get away,” Minseok ordered into his ear.

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and licked his lips. “What do I do then?”

Baekhyun could practically hear Minseok rolling his eyes at him,  _ “‘What do I do?’”  _ he mocked, “You knock him out with your convenient, anesthetic vampire venom and then drag his ass back here with your super vampire strength so I can erase his memory with my blood magic.”

Baekhyun searched Jongdae’s face and then dragged his eyes down to that perfect neck of his. “Only if I can try some first, that healing took a lot out of me.”

“Yes, yes, fine. Just get back here with those kidneys. And don’t hang up. An–”

Baekhyun shut out Minseok in favour of looking at Jongdae. He was sure Jongdae could sense the shift in mood, even having heard only half that conversation. He was growing tense and his heartbeat was rising. He was witnessing Baekhyun’s once-brown eyes slowly glow red in the darkness of the lot, looking a lot more like the predator he was.

Baekhyun crawled closer, licking his lips as he prepared himself for his meal. He could taste the sickly sweet venom as it seeped from the glands above his fangs as they slid downward into place. He gave Jongdae a full toothed smile, fangs and everything on full display. Jongdae’s eyes widened in either fear or surprise, Baekhyun couldn’t tell which. It didn’t matter though.

“I’m sorry Jongdae, but you have to come with me now. I’m just going to give you a quick bite. I promise it won’t hurt a bit, you just have to relax,” Baekhyun said smoothly, coating his words with the layer of sugar he reserved for prey.

Baekhyun was still a rookie vampire and lacked a lot when it came to manipulation and hypnosis, so he didn’t expect that to have any real effect. However, when Jongdae didn’t react like humans normally did when confronted with an inhuman monster that clearly intended to feed on them, Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t scream or scramble away from Baekhyun, he only stared at the fangs in Baekhyun’s mouth before returning his gaze to Baekhyun’s.

For a moment they did nothing but stare. Baekhyun got more anxious by the second and longed to lunge forward and drink his fill, but something about Jongdae gave him pause.

To Baekhyun’s immense surprise, Jongdae slowly tilted his head up and exposed the long line of his neck to Baekhyun even as he trembled with fear. The only reason Jongdae could possibly be reacting that way was because he wanted this, Baekhyun knew for a fact that his hypnosis skills were laughable. Baekhyun wished he could read the surgeon’s expression, he could only tell that his breathing had gone shallow and his heart beat faster. He supposed it didn’t matter much in the end, so long as Jongdae had offered himself. Under the circumstances, that was the most consent he could hope for.

Truth be told, Baekhyun had wanted to do this ever since he’d first set eyes on the new surgeon, fresh out of residency. It was strange how some dreams became reality in the most unpredictable of ways. He supposed he should just be grateful for the taste despite how much he’d rather this was happening with both of them naked and in bed.

Baekhyun was at Jongdae’s side now, one hand in Jongdae’s hair to keep his head in place and the other across Jongdae’s slender frame to keep him from reacting violently or collapsing from either venom or blood loss. 

“Sorry about this,” Baekhyun muttered, despite Jongdae being past comprehension now. He was utterly transfixed by Baekhyun and seemed unable to utter a single word. Baekhyun tightened his grip on Jongdae’s frame and opened his mouth, fangs full extended. A short sound came from the back of Jongdae’s throat and he flinched slightly, but he made no effort to move away, which Baekhyun took as a good sign.

Baekhyun placed a light kiss on the spot he meant to bite, causing Jongdae’s breath to hitch, and then bit down like he meant it.

That first bite sent venom through Jongdae’s system just as it allowed Baekhyun to suck at the puncture marks until hot blood pouring into his mouth He let out a moan of delight; Jongdae tasted better than he could have ever imagined. Baekhyun could name only two others whose blood tasted this good upon first bite.

The quickness of Jongdae’s heartbeat meant that it didn’t take long for him to fall limp in Baekhyun’s arms. He longed for a proper feeding, but knew he had to be professional. He’d administered a good enough amount of venom and drank his fill. Now all he had to do was get him back to the house.

“We’re good to go.” Baekhyun said aloud, knowing Minseok could hear him.

“Home. Now.” Was Minseok’s tearse reply.

Baekhyun smiled affectionately at the disembodied voice. “Yes, dear.”

“I hope you know that you’re responsible for dinner for the rest of the week,” Minseok said, but before Baekhyun could complain, he added, “And no, your cum doesn’t count.”

“Shucks, I know how much you like it,” Baekhyun said, humming as he collected all of his and Jongdae’s things, making sure no evidence would be left behind. “But are you really sure you want the vampire who can’t cook in charge?”

Minseok only laughed, meaning there was no getting out of this, so Baekhyun simply hung up. The next part was on him anyway.

Baekhyun looked down at Jongdae, trying to figure out what to do with him and how to carry him. Minseok was not going to help with this stage of the mess, especially not with how complicated the memory spell was going to be, so he was on his own.

He was not in the mood to run all the way back home, which took far too long, even when he ran as fast as he could. He’d also never tried it with a human and didn’t know if the speed would damage Jongdae along the way–it was best if he woke up just as intact as he was when his memories were taken.

He glanced around for ideas before reaching an obvious conclusion. Reaching into the pocket of Jongdae’s jacket, he pulled out a set of car keys, complete with a cute keychain.  _ Perfect, _ he thought. What a wonderful thing it was that doctors had such great salaries; there was no way he was running home when he could drive back in style. It was also far less conspicuous than walking anywhere in his torn, bloody clothes while carrying an unconscious body.

Baekhyun put Jongdae’s limp form over his shoulder so he had access to his other hand. His excuse for feats like this was always that he was stronger than he looked, but Jongdae was small and light enough that carrying him wasn’t much trouble at all. With one hand free, he could press the panic button on Jongdae’s car and head over quickly. He settled Jongdae in the passenger seat, arranging him so he wouldn’t fall over or hurt his neck. Then he swung over to the other side of Jongdae’s car so he could get things on the road.

His phone started ringing again and, already knowing who was calling, he pressed answer. From his earbud he heard a loud splash of water and loud clatter. Minseok was scrying him now.  _ Great,  _ he thought as he put the car into reverse and then pulled out of the parking lot.

"Can't you drive slower? It's not safe to drive that fast at night!" Minseok's voice filtered into his ear.

"You're not safe," Baekhyun snapped back. "I can’t believe you started scrying on me, I know how to get home safe, mom, this isn’t my first hunt."

"We'll have that discussion later, just put your seatbelt on. And put his on too, I don't want him dying on us, he’s kind of cute."

Baekhyun looked over at the unconscious form beside him and rolled his eyes, but Minseok did have a point. While Baekhyun would be mostly fine if something happened, Jongdae would very much not be okay if he were to go flying through the windshield, so Baekhyun strapped him in at the next light.

"Better," Minseok said. "Come home safe," he added before hanging up the phone.

Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae, who was dozing off in the passenger seat, and wondered where the fuck the rest of the night would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	2. Minseok

Minseok dumped the mixture of blood and water from his scrying bowl into the sink, washing it meticulously and setting it to dry. He dried his hands on a nearby dishtowel and put a small bandage on the cut he’d made for the scrying session. It would do until he could get Baekhyun to heal it when he arrived with tonight’s big project.

Minseok walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. His head was pounding after trying to rewrite an illegal demonic contract to return some horny fucker’s life force from an indecipherable, chaotic incubus named Taemin. It had required a lot of mental and physical strength, and he wouldn’t have done it in the first place were Taemin not friends with his dimension-jumping younger brother.

Minseok ran a hand through his hair, which felt disgusting after spending the day in the presence of demons and their infernal heat; he had no energy to do much more than strip, shower, and fall into bed. He was well aware that his eyebags had eyebags at the moment and his shirt was stained with sweat, but his (stupid) loving boyfriend had wound himself into a mess, albeit for Minseok’s sake, and now he had one more thing on his plate to deal with.

He knew it was dangerous and unethical making Baekhyun steal such precious resources from the hospital, he felt bad for ever suggesting it in the first place, especially with how much Baekhyun loved his job there. However, this was their safest way to access organic human resources outside the black market. Minseok’s practice in blood magic was questionable enough on its own, if he started getting all of his materials for spells from suspicious sources it would only make things worse. At least the ones he got from the hospital were donated and would still be used for healing purposes.

Thus far they’d managed to play it safe, keeping damages to a minimum. There’d been a slip up or two, but nothing this big. Leave it to Baekhyun to have their first major incident be the result of something incredibly stupid. He should have expected this would happen at some point and was glad the issue wasn’t any bigger than one spectator.

_ Brains _ , Minseok thought with distaste. He hated dealing with brains because they were so finicky and required extreme precision. Despite how notoriously difficult it was to manipulate memories, he was skilled enough for removal operations like this. They just had a high enough risk factor that he’s rather not do it if he didn’t have to. They also chewed up a lot of energy that he didn’t have right now, so he hoped Baekhyun was ready to serve as an inhuman battery.

With a loud groan, he got off the couch and went to the basement door. One after the other, he took down all of the protective spells that he’d placed over the door. Living in an inconspicuous suburban neighbourhood meant that all unusual activities had to be conducted where they could not be seen, so their basement became the hub of all things supernatural.

The sterile, mostly white pentacle/movie/laundry room took up most of the space beneath their house and was where Minseok conducted most of his spells and summonings. The starkness of the decor was to ensure that no stray substances, blood most of all, got anywhere it wasn’t supposed to be and contaminated a spell–he did have to install a few ultraviolet lights for white substances after an incident he and Baekhyun had only themselves to blame for. The only splash of colour in the decor was the simple circle set deeply into the stone floor, infused with Minseok’s blood. It served as a base for many of his magic circles and ensured he had complete control over anything that happened within the spell. It was also the main reason he preferred to work at home; the clean, white space definitely made it easy to focus.

Having assembled all of the necessary tools, Minseok had lit all of the incense burners, filling the room with relaxing and clarifying scents. He then cut his palm and held it above his bowl of paint for mixing, counting the drops that fell until he was satisfied enough to stop and wrap up his palm for later healing via Baekhyun. Spells memorized from overuse came from his lips without much thought as he used his drawing tools to construct required circle with accuracy. 

He had only just started inscribing the circles with runes and written spells when there was an eruption of noise from the floor above. The front door slammed open and something heavy crashed to the floor immediately after.

Minseok carefully returned the brush he was using to the bowl of paint and sprinted up the stairs two at a time, ignoring his aching muscles. When he walked into the front hall he saw Baekhyun lying there on the floor, his scrubs covered with blood, beside an unfamiliar unconscious figure dressed in casual wear. He assumed this was the surgeon in question.

Baekhyun twisted himself onto his back, groaning excessively, and closed the front door with his foot. “Finally,” he gasped, eyes flicking up towards Minseok, “I’m back, honey.”

Minseok was completely ready to kick his whiny ass for acting like this after drinking so much blood when Minseok was so exhausted. The only thing that gave him pause was further inspection of the tender, fresh skin where Baekhyun’s injuries had just been. He knew every inch of Baekhyun’s body inside and out and what he’d just endured was a serious injury, far worse than Minseok had guessed. He supposed he could, at the very least, forgive Baekhyun for not wearing black clothes and ruining the scrubs Minseok had bought him as a Christmas present.

He bent down and brushed Baekhyun’s hair back from his forehead, feeling bad for being so short over the phone. “Welcome back, love,” he said tenderly, helping Baekhyun sit up and giving him a quick kiss.

Baekhyun’s face lit up the way Minseok hoped it would. It was a nice moment until Baekhyun said, “I brought dinner,” with a smirk on his face.

Minseok swatted him and turned to look at the figure Baekhyun had practically dragged into the house. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t need to be asked and arranged the poor doctor into a more comfortable position on his own.

“And who do we have here?” Minseok asked now that he could see him properly. He raked his eyes over the figure lying before him, surprised to be so pleased with the wonderful specimen he saw; Baekhyun had never been one for false compliments, but his descriptions did little to capture the extent of his beauty.

“This is Dr. Jongdae Kim, heart surgeon and hottest piece of ass in that whole damn hospital,” Baekhyun explained, looking fondly at the sleeping figure. A small spark of jealousy flared, but it was easily quelled. This was just how they were.

Minseok hummed and continued observing the good doctor, taking in the man’s perfect jawline, his high cheekbones, his thick lashes. His body was slender and well-proportioned, so much so that it was clear even beneath his oversized clothing. His small frame looked so vulnerable lying there in their foyer that Minseok’s could already feel himself growing attached.

“You have good taste,” Minseok said, realizing how long he’d been silent. He wanted to say more, but that would risk getting further into a conversation with Baekhyun that would not end with them doing anything productive anytime soon.

Baekhyun looked at him smugly, "Well, I'm dating you after all. I have an eye for these things."

“That is true, you’re one lucky bastard,” Minseok hummed, pleased. “Now move, I have to examine the body before we go messing about with it.”

Baekhyun quickly obliged and moved so that he could watch Minseok without getting in the way.

When Minseok finally placed a hand on Jongdae’s throat to check his pulse, he squirmed in the most adorable way, mouth curling into a smile. Minseok had to swallow his intense wave of affection and protectiveness before continuing, careful to keep things purely professional.

Minseok decided to speak to Baekhyun as a distraction of sorts. “So, explain to me properly, how did this even happen?”

“Well,” Baekhyun began, steepling his hands and avoiding eye contact, “it could happen to anyone really, I was on my way out of the hospital, getting ready to run because, as we are both aware, I did not have the car.” Baekhyun glared at Minseok, who gave him that point. “Just before I took off, I heard the good doctor singing–he has the most beautiful singing voice Minseok. I looked to the side for less than a second and the next thing I knew my entire body had slammed into a street lamp at full speed. I’m surprised I healed as fast as I did. But really, can you blame me for getting a little distracted? Look at this, he has sweater paws, they’re so cute.” He held up Jongdae’s small hand, half covered by the sleeve of his shirt. Minseok had to admit, it did things to his heart as well. 

“I suppose we should be glad it was one person and not half the hospital,” Minseok sighed. "You did warn him before you shot him full of venom right?" Minseok asked, looking up at Baekhyun expectantly.

They had a lot of rules surrounding Baekhyun’s vampirism in this household, especially since witches and vampires weren’t on the best of terms to begin with and there were a lot of grey zones when it came to vampirism. It was the only way Minseok’s brother could get them any form of official blessing from the magic council.

“Of course I did!” Baekhyun scoffed. “He might have been a bit transfixed when I did so, but I did say it.”

“Baekhyun.”

“I can apologize after, I promise. We can wake him before we finish the spell and it’ll be fine.”

“That’s not how this works.”

Baekhyun looked down at Jongdae, at his neck specifically. “Well, he did bare his neck to me first. We take that as a sign of offering, because it’s hard to do so, even if we ask nicely.”

“Interesting,” Minseok eyed Jongdae with even greater curiosity. A human that would willingly bare his neck to a natural predator was interesting. “Perhaps we should have a little chat then.”

“I hoped you’d say that, I personally think he’s a keeper,” Baekhyun said, standing up and dusting himself off. “Anyway we have to move if we're going to get him in the middle of that pentacle before he wakes up. I didn’t give him  _ that _ much venom, or it could have been dangerous with the blood loss.”

Baekhyun was right, they had to get moving if they wanted to get everything needed in time. “Okay, go change and throw both yours and his shirt into the laundry, I don’t want vampire blood in the spell.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun said, “Anything for your blood magic, your highness.”

Baekhyun helped him rid Jongdae of his shirt, eyes flashing that deep shade of red Minseok loved so much as he scanned Jongdae’s narrow frame. “He’s type B, by the way,” Baekhyun added, balling up Jongdae’s shirt, “absolutely delicious.”

With that he began walking up the stairs, singing some old pop song at the top of his lungs and leaving Minseok to finish looking over Jongdae’s body.

With Baekhyun gone, Minseok walked to his work toolbag that sat by the door and grabbed a few measurement tools, a stick of kohl, and a notebook to jot things down. He then sat down by Jongdae’s side and began taking measurements and making small sigils on his skin with the kohl. He’d have to adjust the circle a bit but it wouldn’t be too hard.

The more Minseok looked at Jongdae, touched Jongdae, felt the rhythmic thud of Jongdae’s heart, he couldn’t help but be drawn in by this curious man who had won over his partner and was somehow doing the same to him. He wanted to wipe away the exhaustion under his eyes and return colour to his deathly pallor. He actually wanted to do a great deal more, but his sense of professionalism and need to sleep forced him to put those thoughts away; he was well aware Baekhyun would be flirting with the man once he woke up, he shouldn’t have to face both of them at once.

Minseok heard Baekhyun climbing down the stairs and he looked up only to frown once he got an eyeful of his current attire. Baekhyun was wearing one of his few tight black t-shirts and loose sweats that hung low on his hips that, combined, created a look that was both relaxed and irritatingly sexy. This was house-dress to impress and Minseok was not impressed that he was not the reason Baekhyun had decided to look so fuckable.

“I see you changed.”

“Don’t be jealous, we can have plenty of fun after this is all over.”

“I plan on sleeping for three days after this is all over, so you can keep your pity. Now, you head downstairs and tie him up nice and pretty while I clean this up. I’ll go finish the rest of the circle when I’m done.”

Baekhyun gave him a devious grin. “I was hoping you’d delegate that task to me, I’ve been looking into new rope tricks I’d like to show you.”

Minseon felt a wave of heat flash through his body, making his tattoos flash through the cotton of his shirt and down his bare arms. He hated when Baekhyun threw things like that at him. If it were up to him, Baekhyun would be the one tied up prettily, skin bare and ready to be marked up.

“Just hurry up and do your job,” Minseok said through his teeth. “And  _ nothing more.” _

“Sure, sure,” Baekhyun said, picking up Jongdae with ease and heading towards the basement.

Minseok could hear him cackling all the way down the stairs while he scrubbed up the blood that had dripped onto the tile floor and tidied up his tools.

When Minseok finally went down to the basement, he could see Baekhyun holding a long coil of red rope and standing above the doctor and the chair he was currently being tied to. He was intensely focused on the intricate knot he was weaving. His half-finished creation was utterly excessive and completely unnecessary but was certainly a piece of art all on its own. Baekhyun knew how to make a body look good while tied up. But, since that wasn’t the point, Minseok wanted to smack him. How were they supposed to get anything done if all they wanted was to fuck him even more than they evidently already did?

Wordlessly, he finished his work on the circle and washed his hands. Wordlessly, he held out his cut hand for Baekhyun to lick, which he did with his usual amount of lewd noises. Minseok ignored him and went to sit by his spell book on the edge of the pentacle. He double checked that he had everything set as he waited for Baekhyun to be done.

"You like it? I was thinking of showing you so you can try me on later," Baekhyun said proudly, finishing the last knot.

Minseok sighed. "Of course I like it, but I'd prefer if we had our lessons after work.”

"You've had eyes for him the moment I put him on the ground, don't act like you didn't,” Baekhyun grumbled, “Besides, sometimes it's fine to look even if you don't get to touch."

"Baekhyun, shut up and go get me a knife, I have to draw the right symbols on him." He didn’t even bother arguing with Baekhyun, they both knew he was right.

Two minutes later all sigils had been drawn and it was time to start the spell. Minseok made a long incision on Jongdae's arm and let the blood flow into a vial he'd prepared. He would have preferred to use a syringe for more precise measurements, as he did for many spells in these modern times, but a few of the really archaic ones were oddly specific.

Once he had enough blood, he held out Jongdae's arm for Baekhyun to take. Baekhyun promptly put his mouth to the cut, biting lightly to numb the pain and sucking at the excess blood. He then proceeded to lick long stripes up Jongdae's arms, his eyes looking up at Minseok as he lapped at the fading wound. Minseok looked away.

Minseok was glad he was already in a sleeveless shirt, he didn’t want to feel more exposed than he already did in this situation. If he made it through the night without an unwanted hard-on he’d consider it a success.

He took a deep breath and reached into his core–the magical organ that sat adjacent to his heart–and allowed his magic to spread throughout his body. The deep red tattoos that circled his arms, back, and torso lit up with the magic coursing through him, pulsing with life. His blood felt like it was on fire as the incantations on his heart turned his own flesh and blood into the agent through which he channeled his magic. He snapped his fingers and all of the candles in the room lit up as every light save for the one above the pentacle turned off.

Noticing Baekhyun had placed his chair a little too close to the pentacle for Minseok’s liking, he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, forcing Baekhyun’s chair further back. In response to the upset expression on Baekhyun’s face, Minseok summoned a blood bag from the large chest freezer in the neighbouring room and flung it at Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up like a dog who’d been given a treat and calmed down.

With one last fond smile towards his lover, who was perhaps a little too easy to please, Minseok looked back at the figure before him. Jongdae was tied sitting upright with his legs spread. Baekhyun had taken care that none of the knots or rops injured or cut off circulation. It was a shame that he wasn’t tied up for the reason both he and Baekhyun wished he was, because every area of interest was also displayed perfectly.

Minseok then closed his eyes. He felt his arms and back grow hot as magic buzzed through them at high volumes. He was ready. He sang the first lines of the memory spell intertwined with a call to wakening. Behind his eyelids he saw the red light of the pentacle before him. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Jongdae was beginning to stir as he skipped over the lines related to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	3. Jongdae

The first thing Jongdae realized when he woke up was that he could not move. From his neck to his ankles, every last inch of him was constrained, as if he was permanently attached to the chair beneath him. He strained against his bonds, which had some give, but there was no breaking free. The itch to move something, anything, was unbearable and ate up all of his immediate attention as he had to try and calm the growing urge to panic. 

The second thing he realized was that he was no longer wearing a shirt or shoes. That realization came hand in hand with the ropes, as he felt the strain against his bare skin. He left that tidbit of information aside for the moment, deciding he didn’t want to deal with it quite yet.

Third were his surroundings. He was seated in the only brightly lit space in a large, dark room, though there were numerous candles scattered about on modern-looking IKEA furniture. The track lighting on the ceiling targeted towards him wasn’t particularly ominous, no, the giant circles on the floor that were emanating intense red light were far more concerning. He was no master of the occult, but it was pretty obvious he was sitting in the middle of some kind of magic circle, with hundreds of tiny symbols moving along the edges of each part.

Jongdae, as a sane, rational person, who usually took the position that things like “magic” and “ghosts” did not exist, never expected to be placed in a situation of this sort. He never expected situations of this sort to even exist. Yet here he was, tied up in the middle of a magic circle with no shirt or shoes. He might have been able to convince himself that this was all a dream, something his sleep-deprived mind had created to torture him with, but, once he noticed the figures beyond the circle that were staring at him, any notion this was a dream went out the window.

The figure sitting immediately in front of him attracted Jongdae’s attention first. It was hard not to pay attention man whose outstretched arms were covered with glowing tattoos in coiled scripts that looked as if they’d been lost to time. They seemed to pulse with life and followed the beat of the eerie spell the man was chanting in a soft, melodious voice.

Once Jongdae got off the initial shock of the glowing tattoos, he paid more attention to the man they covered. Even through the odd red light, Jongdae could see that he was beautiful. Beneath soft-looking reddish-brown hair, he had a delicate, youthful face with cat-like eyes and arms worth drooling over beneath those tattoos. He was so fixated on watching the man chant his spell, listening to his voice, that he nearly forgot about his current predicament.

"Oi, Minseok, Dr. Kim is awake now," a voice called from his right.

Free from his trance, Jongdae craned his neck to look at the second figure he’d noticed and the source of the voice. What he saw was another man, one with silvery hair lounging in an armchair in a clingy black t-shirt and sweats. For some reason, he looked oddly familiar, forcing Jongdae to squint even harder. There was no way he’d forget someone that cute, especially not with hair like that.

"Nurse Baekhyun?" Jongdae croaked, his throat dry.

“The very same,” Baekhyun said, a pleased smile spreading across his face.

Sure enough, the man sitting in the chair was Byun Baekhyun, the hottest nurse in the ER–or so he was dubbed by every other nursing team in the hospital. He was sitting there completely at ease, as if what he was currently observing was a completely normal occurrence. Jongdae was beginning to think that he needed to reassess his dream theory, he didn’t account for sudden kink awakenings.

Jongdae watched as Baekhyun reached over towards what looked like a pouch of juice and took a long sip. Once he was done he grinned at Jongdae, his teeth stained with…was it wine? He certainly hoped it was wine.

"We're sorry we had to tie you up like this, but you'll be home sooner than you think,” Baekhyun told him. “For now, if you have an itch, I'd be happy to scratch it for you."

Baekhyun held up one delicate, beautiful hand and Jongdae suppressed a shudder. He came so close to opening his mouth and complaining, just to have one of those infamous hands on him. It took effort not to strain against the ropes at the thought of his touch. It scared him to think of what might become of him if he was already this pliant and willing, he needed to stand firm.

Jongdae forced his eyes away from Baekhyun and his sinful hands and tried to piece this entire situation together. How had he even ended up in a magic circle in the middle of lord knows where with Baekhyun Byun and friend? He recalled walking out of the hospital to his car so he could return to his apartment, cook some ramyeon, and then collapse onto his bed until he needed to be awake again. Except all of that did not happen.

His memory came back in bits and pieces. He remembered a loud metallic ringing, as if something exceptionally hard had run into a metal pole. He remembers thinking there had been a car accident at first, because of the noise and the fact that the lamp post had bent and the light was flickering. But there were no cars around, only Baekhyun, bleeding out on the concrete. Baekhyun, who had not been in the parking lot at all before that moment. When pieced together, it looked as if Baekhyun had suddenly appeared and somehow ran into a lamp post hard enough to dent it and live to tell the tale.

 _None of that makes sense_ , he told himself, _people don’t run into poles like that and live, let alone cause that kind of damage._ Going through his scant memories again, he recalled acting like the medical professional he was and running over to where Baekhyun had fallen, only to find him in a state so awful he should not have survived, and yet…

Jongdae glanced up at the Baekhyun before him, who was currently in the middle of a whispered conversation with the man controlling the magic circle. He showed no signs of having been in severe trauma in the recent past, unless Jongdae had somehow been asleep for weeks. No, something else had happened.

Jongdae tried to focus, even with the bright light and low whispers distracting him. He had found Baekhyun near dead on the concrete, and then what? Baekhyun’s broken body had started to reassemble itself before his eyes, Jongdae suddenly recalled with clarity, and then Baekhyun had begun to speak with him as if this was something that just happens.

Jongdae had been far too weirded out by that. He was still pretty weirded out by that. He wanted to shake the entire business from his memory but with Baekhyun sitting before him, it proved to be a rather impossible task. Baekhyun himself was a familiar sight from the hospital, but the last time Jongdae had seen him, he was covered in blood with multiple grievous injuries. The Baekhyun that sat before him bore no trace of ever having been injured in the first place. None of it made any sense.

Jongdae focused on the rest of the memory, because there was something else that had bothered him about the situation. Something aside from the supernatural phenomena he had no words for. It was something hugely immoral and highly illegal. 

"You were stealing organs and blood from the hospital, why?" Jongdae asked. He figured he'd start with a question directly related to the last reasonable thing that he remembered happening, rather than about his current situation or the super healing business, which were still a little too unreal for him to process.

"I feel like the answer is a little obvious at this point," Baekhyun said, gesturing at the candle-lit room and the glowing man beside him.

The other man's eyes snapped open. They were just as lovely open as they were closed, even beneath a furrowed brow. "Baekhyun, please, don't be a dick," he snapped.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, it's clear this is some shady blood magic type thing and you’re some kind of witch. What else could it be?"

"You can't just assume people are familiar with witch culture Baekhyun, not all stereotypes are true. This could be something else entirely,” the tattooed man replied.

As if on cue, a cat climbed down the stairs from the floor above and walked over to the tattooed man, twining between his legs before settling on a nearby sofa.

Baekhyun looked pointedly between Minseok and the cat as if his point was just proven. At this point, Jongdae would have to agree with him, it seemed like standard witch procedure.

"Ok fine, it's similar. Just talk with him so I can focus without you bothering me."

"If you say so, love," Baekhyun said, turning back to Jongdae. "Anyway, Jongdae, can I call you that? It's a little weird to call you ‘Dr. Kim’ what with you all tied up like that."

Jongdae nodded for lack of another response.

"Well, Jongdae, as strange as this situation is, you have no reason to be alarmed. Minseok here,” Baekhyun gestured towards the tattooed man, “is a professional blood witch.”

Minseok offered Jongdae an apologetic smile to which he gave a tentative one in reply. He seemed happier after that, so Jongdae took it as a win.

Baekhyun coughed loudly, collecting everyone’s attention once more. “He’s performing a simple memory spell on you because you happened to see me running a blood-witch related errand of great importance. Hence the organs.”

Jongdae crooked an eyebrow skeptically just as the Minseok sighed.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, looking between the two of them.

“That wasn’t convincing at all Baekhyun, plus you barely explained anything,” Minseok said, adding careful lines to the circle that dimmed the red light a bit. Jongdae couldn’t help but narrow in on those gorgeous arms as they worked.

Baekhyun took advantage of Minseok and Jongdae’s distraction, to take another sip of whatever strange beverage it was that he’d been drinking.

Jongdae huffed in frustration. "Can you at least tell me how you're okay? The last time I saw you, you were half-dead on the pavement."

Baekhyun looked at him from over his drink, looking like he was attempting some sort of dark look but the effect was ruined by the fact that he proceeded to choke on his drink as he swallowed the wrong way. He coughed and spluttered, causing the dark liquid to spray onto the white stone floor and white leather sofa. The cat, which had been lounging quite close to Baekhyun, hissed and scurried under the sofa to escape the spray.

“Baekhyun Byun, you better not have tainted my magic circle, let alone my white couch,” Minseok said in a tone that sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine.

Baekhyun held up a finger as he continued to cough, putting down the package in such a way that Jongdae could figure out exactly what it was, just as he recalled what else he found in the cooler earlier that night. For some ungodly–and it was clearly ungodly–reason, Baekhyun had been drinking type B blood from a blood packet as if it were an ordinary, every-day thing.

With one glance at Jongdae’s expression, Baekhyun collected himself quickly. “I don’t know what you’re thinking right now Jongdae, but there is a logical, not particularly believable but still very true explanation for all of this, I swear.” 

Jongdae certainly hoped this was the case. He liked to think he was a fairly accepting person, even if he did not believe in the supernatural as a rule…until now apparently. After the witch business with the glowing and the circles, which he was more or less sold on, he felt prepared for whatever else they had to throw at him, he had more or less pieced it together anyway.

“Baekhyun, just tell me why you’re drinking blood. I’m pretty sure whatever it is will be believable at this point.” Jongdae said impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m explaining.” Baekhyun said, looking at Minseok before turning back to Jongdae. “Long story short, I'm a vampire, born not turned. I need blood to live and, as all good young vampires know, human blood is the best blood for the immune system and for magic no matter how good cow blood tastes," Baekhyun explained.

Jongdae swallowed. So his guess had been correct. Still, he followed with,"Vampires, as far as I have always been aware, don't exist and they certainly don't work at hospitals surrounded by people and blood."

"That is a clear case of vampire discrimination. Vampires are people too and we are perfectly capable of being nurses without exploiting our patients. Humans work with horses and other animals without eating them, don’t they? It’s the same principle; I’m like a vet, but for humans." Baekhyun looked rather proud of himself for that analogy.

Jongdae blinked. Minseok stifled a laugh.

"Okay, okay," Jongdae said, not wanting to get into ethical debates regarding vampirism and the job sector, "so I'm assuming you can heal well, like in the stories, and have super senses and whatever."

Baekhyun reached over for the blood packet with twitching fingers. It was actually kind of cute. Once Baekhyun had his pouch, he said, "It's not perfect, and it works better with blood–all healing does–but yes. Pure blood vampires have even better healing because our bodies were never human and are alive. It's pretty great. Turned vampires are different because they are literally dead, but I’m not getting into that. You know, actually, there are a lot of perks…"

"That you will not be getting into right now, just answer him properly Baekhyun," Minseok interjected.

"Yes dear," Baekhyun said to him. To Jongdae he said, "So yeah, super healing and blood lust. I grabbed the blood for that, though I usually acquire it through other means, I was just a bit desperate. The organs are for the blood magic, which is Minseok's field and not mine, I'm just the delivery boy."

Jongdae took that as a sign that Baekhyun was done answering questions for today. It was a good thing they worked together and he could corner him later.

"Blood magic?" Jongdae asked in the direction of Minseok.

The lopsided smile he received in return was almost blinding. "Yes, I'm a blood witch by my Choosing Ceremony and by trade. It's not the most conventional or ethical of witchly professions, but it's the one where I can put my skills to good use healing magical ailments."

"I don't actually know where to start asking questions," Jongdae said honestly, causing Minseok to chuckle. His mood improved just a fraction at the sound. 

"Is blood magic what's going on here?" Jongdae started but then changed his mind, "No, wait, I know what I want to ask, why am I in the middle of this, uh, magic circle? I remember running to find out if _he_ was okay, then I was in his arms about to be bitten, I assume? And now I'm here."

Baekhyun opened his mouth but Minseok, who had walked over to stand near him, smacked his arm before he got the chance to say anything. "Yes, this is blood magic. We're going to perform a simple memory spell on you and send you home so you don't remember any of what transpired. Basically, we do the spell, drive you home, and then you go to sleep and forget the past 24 hours once you wake up. It's a supernatural secrecy precaution, basically routine procedure."

“Routine procedure?” Jongdae repeated. How often did this sort of thing happen, he wondered.

“Hold up,” Baekhyun said, grabbing Minseok by the elbow and pulling him to the other side of the room, leaving Jongdae staring after them. They seemed to be having some kind of heated discussion and Jongdae decided he didn’t even want to know what it was about.

Instead, he chose to use the time to reflect on what the actual fuck was going on because he was completely out of his depth. Precise memory erasure via blood magic sounded outrageous and suspicious as fuck, even if everything Minseok said sort-of made sense–presuming any of this was even real.

Now that he thought about it, the set-up before him was both organized and professional-looking. He sat in the center of a circle in a large, tidy white room that was likely a basement of sorts, considering the fact that there seemed to be an entertainment system to the side and a washer/dryer set in one corner. The tidy shelves of ancient books, tidy rows of candles and carefully labelled storage were not what he expected to find in this situation, not that he had ever thought about it.

Minseok’s own set-up was tidy and professional. A cushion sat at the centre of what Jongdae assumed was his own magic circle, and beside it sat a neat collection of supplies. From what it looked like, there was extra incense for the burners around him, a basin of water with a cloth, a first-aid kit, and a display of ominous-looking knives laid out on a towel-covered tray. It reminded him of his own set-up when performing surgery in an odd way.

“Okay!” Baekhyun said loudly, walking back towards the pentacle and drawing Jongdae from his thoughts. “We have two proposals for you now.”

“Tw–Baekhyun what is going on?” Jongdae asked, apprehensively. Even though he knew his name and face, Jongdae simply couldn’t connect the cheerful nurse with the chaotic “vampire” before him.

“Ignore him Jongdae, he just fed and is a bit overexcited,” Minseok said. His face was a portrait of pleasantry but his voice was as cold as ice. Baekhyun closed his mouth and went to sit down.

“We have a second offer for you,” he continued, “something other than simply erasing your memory and letting you leave without knowing this ever happened–though I can, of course, produce credentials if you doubt my abilities. We would just like you to hear us out on the second one.” 

Jongdae didn’t respond immediately. Something had changed and he was trying to figure out what it was. Both Minseok and Baekhyun were now staring at him intently, as if they were both sizing him up, like predators looking at prey. Jongdae suddenly felt extremely exposed and self-conscious in his half-naked state. It hadn’t bothered him much before that moment because he simply hadn’t been thinking about it, but now, he felt as if he was on display for their pleasure. As far as he knew he very well might be.

He could now see that the elaborately tied ropes that connected him so thoroughly to the chair, were, without question, designed for purposes far different from restricting his movement. The intricate net of ropes that wrapped around him was far from innocent and was unquestionably designed to draw attention to specific areas on his person. The way the rope clung to his neck like a choker, just shy of making it difficult for him to breathe, the windows on his chest that drew attention to his nipples, hard from exposure, and the ropes twining around his thighs, far too high for comfort. He felt like a piece of meat on display and, given present company, he likely was.

He should, by instinct, feel the need to close in upon himself for protection and privacy, because that was the most sane thing to do in this situation. The problem was, he barely felt that instinct at all. There was something about being watched like this that set his blood on fire. Every breath, every bob of his throat, every strain of his muscles–his every motion attracted their attention. He only now realized that they’d been doing it for a while; he hadn’t been tied like this for no particular reason. It was time to try something.

Jongdae strained against the ropes on the pretense of trying to stretch his back. He widened his legs just enough that the ropes could slide higher up his legs. When he stretched his neck, exposing it to them, he eyed their reactions carefully. He wasn’t disappointed with his results.

Baekhyun had licked his lips and Minseok’s eyes narrowed when the ropes on his thighs slid higher and made things just a bit more visible. He arched his back, pressing his abdomen forwards against the ropes, noticing that Minseok’s tattoos were changing colours the more he moved. When he exposed his neck Baekhyun took a sharp breath in, his eyes flashing red. He turned away quickly and Minseok placed one hand firmly on one of his shoulders. At this point, Jongdae felt it was fairly safe to say that the two of them were definitely _interested_ in him.

Whatever this second offer was, Jongdae felt he had a better understanding of what it might be related to, even if he now questioned his own sense of self preservation. He certainly wasn’t disinterested in what they had to say, and the weird tension in the room now made much more sense to him now that he was almost certain that it was sexual.

Jongdae took a moment to chastise himself. They hadn’t even said anything and he was half-ready to offer himself for dinner on impulse. As a surgeon, he had so little time on his hands. No time for friends, family, lovers, not unless he worked hard to make time, and even then, emergencies stopped for no one. It had been so long since someone outside the hospital had looked at him as if he were a full course meal and this was the biggest thrill he’d felt in years. He was more than a little desperate for _something_ and should be careful about what that _something_ was.

Putting aside the fact that they were a vampire and a witch respectively, Baekhyun and Minseok were unbelievably attractive. They were, to put is more simply, fucking hot. Baekhyun was legendary for being the hottest nurse on the roster and Jongdae had kept his distance because of work and conviction that he had zero chance with him. Minseok was another thing entirely, Jongdae didn’t even know where to begin with Baekhyun’s partner (?). On top of that, there were two of them, both interested, and neither of them were middle-aged nurses, which were both pluses in his book. Less importantly, they also seemed nice enough, considering all of the ways being caught in the middle of a magic circle in some stranger’s basement could go. If he focused on that, well, maybe the rest didn't matter so much.

Who was he kidding? The fact that Baekhyun was a vampire and Minseok some kind of weird blood witch was also fucking hot. This could very well be the “something” he needed.

"So," Jongdae said, "when I go home I'm going to forget all of this, unless I pick option B. I’m curious, what is this ‘option B’?" He flashed them a coy smile without even thinking about flirting. Maybe he should just let his dick take charge.

"Yes," Minseok said slowly, eyes raking Jongdae from head to toe, "you’re quite right. I was speaking with Baekhyun about an alternative before you woke up, since he seems to like you and your blood a lot. I wasn’t too keen on his plan, considering I’ve only just met you, but I have to admit, I am intrigued by you. Most humans don’t willingly expose themselves to vampires often. I can also say you’re certainly as pretty as he’s described.”

Jongdae tried not to blush under his gaze and failed, so he changed the subject."He tried my blood?"

Baekhyun, who had gone back to his drink for a moment, replied, "Yes, sorry about that, I had to use some of my venom to knock you out and drank a little to help me heal in the process. I do know my blood safety levels and whatever, being a nurse, of course. You were never in danger, I swear."

"Um, thank you,” Jongdae said, unsure how he was supposed to react to being told he’d been consumed while unconscious. He only had vague memories of strong arms and red eyes that he now presumed were Baekhyun’s. “I’m glad to know I was…safe. Do you do that all the time? Knock people out and then drink?”

"Not necessarily…," Baekhyun said slowly, “but if you agree to our proposal I can explain any time you like.”

“Are you going to tell me about the proposal?” Jongdae asked. Now that he felt a little less terrified, he was begging to feel all of the built-up exhaustion weighing down on him.

"Right," Minseok said, "the deal would be that you become one of my ‘familiars’, for lack of a better term, alongside my boyfriend, Baekhyun, and my lovely cat, Tan.”

“Please don’t let being put on the same level as a cat deter you, she’s lovely,” Baekhyun said, nodding towards the other end of the couch where the beautiful cat was obviously preening. Jongdae supposed she seemed quite nice and complemented Minseok’s witchy-ness and cat-like features.

“Anyway, as a familiar, you’d be magically connected to both of them as a living conduit for blood magic and occasional sustenance for Baekhyun. From this you will get affection, small amounts of magic to use secretly however you want, and a promise that it will feel good every time Baekhyun feeds. You can also have money from us if you want, but we don’t want to buy you, and I’m sure you do well for yourself as a surgeon,” Minseok finished, hands clasped.

“I see,” Jongdae said slowly, trying to process everything. “That is a lot of things.”

Baekhyun took the straw out of his mouth. “Minseok you can’t just fling all of that at him. Look at him, you broke him.”

“I did no such thing! I’m just doing my best to explain what’s going on here. You’re not even doing anything.”

“What do you want me to say?” Baekhyun snapped. He turned to Jongdae. “Jongdae, I would be super delighted if you chose to enter this ominous-but-not-really pact with you to drink more of your blood whenever it’s convenient–because that doesn’t sound suspicious or alarming at all.”

“I told him it’d feel good! Baekhyun everyone knows vampires are sexy on principle, what planet have you been living on?” Minseok asked, no longer even looking at Jongdae.

“I’m pretty sure it’s this one and no, they don’t, because I was so dry in high school I had to hit up vampire blood banks,” Baekhyun said, as if that was the worst thing in the world.

Minseok rolled his eyes, “You went to an all-vampire high school Baekhyun.”

“So? I _can_ technically drink vampire blood. The point is, there was no one for me to bite.”

Jongdae couldn’t help himself from smiling at their exchange, not when both of them were hiding smiles themselves.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun said abruptly, startling him. “To be frank, unlike Minseok here, we both think you’re cute and hot, basically all of our dreams come true, and we’d love to get to know you more. In more than one way. The second offer stands because we don’t want to erase your memory and let you go just like that.”

Minseok had been frowning at Baekhyun but he turned to Jongdae wearing a brilliant smile. “I definitely agree on that point. We only just met, but I’ve heard a lot of great things about your work at the hospital from Baekhyun. All of it has been wonderful.”

Jongdae could feel himself being drawn in, ever so slightly, but there was so much about this deal to pick apart. In the end, he decided to ask his biggest question about the second option before he could forget. “So what happens if I do agree? And what happens in the off chance that things don’t work out.”

“If you agree right now, we’ll enter a trial period where we get to know you. The only real obligation you have is to keep your secrecy, which will be reinforced by a spell,” Minseok explained.

“But don’t think of it like you’re being forced to hang out with us,” Baekhyun added, “You can tell us if you want out at any given time and we’ll erase your memory and you can go on your merry way. It’s like a get-out-of-jail-free card.”

“Stop interrupting me,” Minseok said, shoving Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughed in a way that had Jongdae trying not to.

“What he said is true,” Minseok said, “you can get out any time you want.”

Jongdae was nodding. He’d already made up his mind, but he figured he’d ask one more question for his own safety. “How do I know that you’ll keep your word?”

There was so much about this deal to pick apart but the way Minseok had said 'get to know each other better' went right through him. Here he was tied up by a sexy witch and a hot vampire, offering him the world and a memory-less way out if he chose to trust them but back out if he disliked it.

"We will write a magically binding contract, but later when I'm not dead on my feet. Baekhyun said you had work tomorrow or something, so he'll take you home. I'm going to go pass out soon from overwork. You have some time to decide, but the memory erasure spell does have limitations and gets less precise with time. I may just end up wiping more than intended, but I’ll tell you long before it gets to that point. Aside from that, I’ll give you this as a precaution…" Minseok shot all of that information off at a speed far too quick for Jongdae to catch all of it, much less understand it. He didn’t have much time regardless, because Minseok suddenly walked through the circle and sat on Jongdae's lap without another word.

Jongdae had no warning before Minseok's hands were cupping his face and his lips were pressed against Jongdae's own, soft but insistent, almost greedy. Jongdae's surprise melted into warmth as Minseok's thumbs rubbed circles into Jongdae's cheeks. There was a sudden jolt of pain as Minseok reached down to tweak one of Jongdae's nipples, causing him to open his mouth and gasp.

Minseok took the opportunity to lick into Jongdae's mouth, pressing his tongue against Jongdae's. Something white and hot flowed into Jongdae. He felt as if his tongue were bathed in fire, but Minseok held him tight, kissing him and comforting him with his smooth touch until the feeling subsided.

When it was over, Minseok backed up, lips pink and breathing hard. "I placed a secret spell on you. If you talk about anything related to this to anyone other than either of us, you will be unable to communicate it in anyway. I feel like it will do a lot to prove the validity of my magic as well."

After the pain, whatever part of Jongdae's brain that still worked had no doubt Minseok meant what he had promised. He nodded.

Jongdae then noticed a mark on his shoulder. It looked like a purple flower of some sort. "Wha–"

"It's a sleep spell, you should sleep well tonight. You look very tired and overworked. I figured you'd need it. Think of it as bribery," Minseok said with a smile.

Jongdae needed no more bribery than another of Minseok's smiles, which he was growing to treasure.

"Okay, goodnight!" With that Minseok was up the stairs, followed closely by the cat, Tan.

Now it was just he and Baekhyun.

"As pretty as you are in those ropes, let me get you out of them so I can drive you home," Baekhyun said, unable to hide his smile.

They didn't talk as Baekhyun carefully undid the knots and ties that kept Jongdae from moving. There was just the sound of their movement and the occasional brush of Baekhyun's cold fingers against his bare skin. He did his best to keep any reaction from showing but eventually he could tell Baekhyun was doing it on purpose. Jongdae wanted to tell him off but exhaustion was starting to hit him and it was all he could do to just sit there and stay awake.

"I'm done," Baekhyun announced. "Wait right there, it should be done by now."

Baekhyun disappeared into a room off the main one and walked out with his shirt, smelling of laundry detergent, still warm from the dryer.

Baekhyun laughed at the look of bliss that appeared on his face when he was covered by his warm shirt. "Ok doctor, let's go. We can talk more about this at work I promise. I'll explain everything for you."

Jongdae was in no state to argue, so he let himself be led to his car, driven to his apartment, and tucked into his own bed without question.

It was the best sleep he had ever had in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	4. Baekhyun

Baekhyun’s alarm went off in the early evening and he scrambled to find his phone to turn it off, nearly falling off the bed in the progress. When the fog horn sounds finally stopped, he collapsed back onto the pillows, groaning. 

Sure, being a vampire made working nights easier, but long hours and short sleeping hours hit hard no matter what you did. He had yet to adjust to the graveyard shifts the hospital had been giving him after a month on afternoons, and it was taking its toll on his sleep schedule, not to mention his Minseok schedule. 

The night before, Baekhyun had driven Jongdae home safely at around 4am, assuring him that no other strange supernatural creatures would be searching for him now that he was “branded” or whatever he seemed to think they’d done to him. It was actually quite cute how intrigued he seemed to be, not to mention how  _ interested _ he seemed. After he returned home and assured Minseok that he’d seen Jongdae safely to bed, he and Minseok consumed one celebratory round of alcohol and then had several rounds of sex before Minseok left for work, sleepless and lightheaded, and Baekhyun stumbled back into bed from the shower.

Now half-awake and somewhat ready for the day, having consumed a “breakfast” of two rather bloody sausages and a frothy drink from Starbucks, Baekhyun made his way to the hospital on his usual bus. It was a blessing that pure blooded vampires could consume things aside from blood for nutrition and enjoyment otherwise he didn’t know what he’d do with himself. 

It wasn’t until he was actually at the hospital that he realized he was going to have to speak with Jongdae in a normal, everyday environment, one where he wasn’t tied up in the middle of a pentacle in his basement. The two settings were entirely incongruent with one another in almost every way, save for the amount of blood and sharp metal instruments. He couldn’t imagine talking about being a vampire or entering a blood pact in this situation, it was all entirely out of context in this sterile, very human, construct. There were some days when he couldn’t even take  _ himself _ seriously. What kind of vampire voluntarily chooses to be a nurse in the ER and then doesn’t take advantage of the available blood? Not a sane one according to every other vampire–and most non-vampires–he knew. Having someone in the facility who knew the whole truth made the irony even more apparent. 

Baekhyun tried not to think about it for the rest of the morning as patient after patient was processed through the ER–he truly hated flu season. He drank so much blood the day before that today was surprisingly easy to manage, not that copious amounts of snot made humans particularly appetizing in any way. He had an easier time cheering up the patients and keeping things bright because of it though. 

At lunch hour, Baekhyun went down to the hospital cafeteria. There weren’t many people there at this hour of the morning, but he knew where and when Jongdae would be eating his lunch through the grapevine of nurses with great taste in men, they were more than willing to pass on whatever information they got.

Sure enough, Jongdae was sitting alone by one of the cafeteria windows. As Baekhyun got closer, he noticed that he looked considerably better than he had the day before. The dark circles were gone from under his eyes and his skin was a much healthier complexion, making him look comfortable and all the more beautiful. Baekhyun smiled to himself, grateful for the reliable effectiveness of Minseok’s spells.

When Jongdae looked up to find Baekhyun sitting down opposite him at his lone table, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Baekhyun proceeded to place his tray down on the table, waiting to see if Jongdae would say anything to push him away, hoping he wouldn’t. It seemed that Jongdae couldn’t find any words at all, because he only closed his mouth and kept his eyes on his food. 

In the wake of Jongdae’s silent greeting, Baekhyun realized he hadn’t prepared anything to say either, and found himself in a similar state of speechlessness. It didn’t help that he could see the hint of a rope mark on Jongdae’s wrist and he was assaulted with the sudden mental image of Jongdae tied up while shirtless in the middle of his basement. That image was followed by even more images with even less clothing, making conversation even less likely unless Baekhyun forced himself to focus. It was fortunate he specialized in bravado because he was going to have to break through this awkward silence soon.

“Hello, Dr. Kim,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

“Nurse Byun,” Jongdae replied tentatively, glancing around, as if he wasn’t entirely sure this was happening.

“Ahhh, I take it you remember last night?” Baekhyun asked lightly. He wasn’t sure how much he should mention directly quite yet, he didn’t want to push any of the wrong buttons this early in what he hoped would be a relationship.

Jongdae’s eyes glazed over for a moment before he answered, “Yeah, it’s hard to forget something like that. Also hard to believe it was real. It  _ was _ real, right?”

“Oh it was definitely real. Minseok isn’t someone you can just make up, he’s too much for one man’s imagination,” Baekhyun reassured him, but struggling to leave it at that. He could talk about Minseok for hours. Himself though? He’d rather not.

Jongdae nodded fervently. “Understatement.”

“So, uh, how are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked, changing topics.

Jongdae’s expression brightened like the sun and Baekhyun felt himself fall a little further into hell. “Better than I have in years. Whatever that spell was, I need more of it.”

“Minseok will be happy to hear it, that spell is one of his most popular ones. It’s almost always sold out in his online store.” Baekhyun paused for a second before he added, . “It’s great. You know, if you join our little arrangement, you can get it whenever you want for free?”

“Is that so?” Jongdae’s said, looking down to mix up the ingredients of his salad. 

Baekhyun realized he said too much too soon, it was time to backtrack. “Well, uh, if you have any questions about it, you can let me know. We don’t have to talk about that right now though, the bond thing, I mean, we both mentioned getting to know you first, I just wanted to let you know the sleep spell is available whenever you want,” Baekhyun said hastily. 

“Right, you did say that,” Jongdae nodded, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes again. Baekhyun nearly let his relief show on his face.

“We’re in a public place so I can’t talk about anything unmentionable here or show you anything, and I promise I won’t bite or anything unprompted either, yesterday was a one-time emergency sort of thing.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, I wasn’t thinking you’d do anything, I’m just a little overwhelmed. Getting to know you sounds good. And I’d also like to know more about everything else too.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun said, surprised by Jongdae’s willingness. “You’re surprisingly chill with all of this, you know? Most people are usually weirded out or blown away by the whole ‘vampires are real’ thing whenever they find out the truth.”

Jongdae nodded as he chewed a huge bite of food before swallowing and saying, “Makes sense, it’s kind of a big deal. I promise you, I am freaking out, I’m just trying not to think about it specifically.”

“Ah.”

“Seeing you at work makes it easier to digest, less like waking up from a fever dream and more like trying to figure out what happened after a night out. It’s easier to picture getting to know ‘Nurse Baekhyun’ rather than some random vampire.”

Baekhyun felt himself smile and his cheeks grow warm, some of his own tension floating away at Jongdae’s words. He had to admit, now that they were actually talking, it was far more relaxing when they were talking to each other normally like this. “You might just be right about that, even if you did look rather good in that pentacle. You sure you don’t want to start off with a more supernatural questioning? I’m pretty average otherwise.”

It was Jongdae’s turn to blush, but he didn’t address Baekhyun’s comment. Instead, he said, “I mean, I could ask how old you are, as one does when speaking to vampires, but we’re still in the middle of the cafeteria, so I figured it might not be a good idea.”

Baekhyun blinked and looked around them, realizing he forgot to even try to be secretive. One table away, a group of middle-aged nurses were discussing when they were going to have their next wine and cheese night and Baekhyun could hear every word.

“Yeah we might want to go somewhere else. I can tell you that I’m 28 though, I was born like this and we do age normally for a while. Would I be out here acting like a millennial if I wasn’t one?”

“I guess not.”

“Why does everyone think we have to be ancient? Everyone is young at some point. You wouldn’t believe the amount of people who come at me thinking I’m some crusty old ‘mature’ vampire who looks young enough to go for,” Baekhyun grumbled.

Jongdae laughed again. He did that a lot. It made his eyes crinkle in the most adorable way and it was killing Baekhyun slowly whenever he did so. “If–”

“No, no, no, wait, yes I was a little surprised but you don’t act old so I would have been more shocked if you said you were 116. I was more surprised that we’re the same age.”

“Oh, you’re young for a doctor,” Baekhyun said without thinking.

“Now who’s being ageist?” Jongdae asked with a cocked brow.

Baekhyun leered at him until Jongdae was laughing again. 

Baekhyun sullenly took the last bite of his sandwich and it dawned on him how much time had passed without them even getting to the good stuff. He scarfed down the rest of his food, seeing that Jongdae was already done. “If you want, we can take this conversation  _ somewhere else _ so you can ask more questions.”

Jongdae might not be a brain surgeon, but a heart surgeon was close enough and he seemed to get the point. “About all of the redacted stuff, yes. There’s a few empty examination rooms in the old wing, we can talk there without being interrupted. They’re usually unoccupied at this time of the year.”

Baekhyun nodded and followed behind as Jongdae led the way. Now, he could have walked beside Jongdae like a normal person, but Jongdae wasn’t wearing his lab coat for once and Baekhyun really liked appreciating the view of him in those scrubs that hugged him in just the right places. Besides, Jongdae wasn’t giving off talking vibes at the moment anyway, and Baekhyun wasn’t going to push it being the blood sucking supernatural creature in this situation.

Once they were in the room, Baekhyun walked through the door Jongdae held open for him and hopped onto the examination table. Jongdae was watching him with a curious expression when Baekhyun looked up at him. He couldn’t tell what Jongdae was thinking at all. He wished Jongdae’s education had included how fragile vampire hearts were.

“So…” Baekhyun said with a nervous laugh, making himself a bit more comfortable and looking around the sterile room. Sitting there like a patient waiting to be asked questions made things weirder than when they were both sitting together in the cafeteria.

Jongdae coughed. His hand was still on the doorknob even after he’d closed it, and he wasn’t looking at Baekhyun. Were this any other situation he would feel a little insulted, he’d worn his best scrubs today and his silver hair looked particularly lustrous.

“You’re a vampire,” Jongdae said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. He sounded far less confident than he seemed during lunch.

Baekhyun swallowed. He thought deeply about how to answer this question in this now-serious mood. His ultimate decision was to extend his fangs a little and reply, “I thought we established this but yep, been one my entire life.”

“Okaaay,” Jongdae said, eyes narrowed in on Baekhyun’s fangs, leaning forward for a better look. Baekhyun helped him by providing a few angles, happy he was looking at him again.“I have a lot of questions,” Jongdae said after getting his fill.

“And I’m here to answer them,” Baekhyun replied honestly. It wasn’t like Jongdae could spread them even if he tried with the silence spell in place, so there was no need to hold back.

Jongdae finally let go of the doorknob and moved to lean against the countertop where all of the medical supplies were kept, visibly more relaxed. “I don’t actually know where to begin, to be honest.”

“Well, most of the standard lore is somewhat true, which isn’t surprising considering how many of us there are. The living vampires are just better at hiding what we are than the changed ones, they give us all a bad rep.”

Jongdae frowned, “That’s one thing I’ve been meaning to ask, what do you mean by living and undead vampires?”

_ Classic mistake, Baekhyun _ , he should have started with that, or even just a brief recap of everything. “Living vampires are ‘pure bloods’ that inherited the dominant vampire gene from a relative. It makes us reliant on human blood to maintain our long lives, our essence, and keeps us from falling into a state of bloodlust or turning into feral beasts or serial killers or whatever. The heightened senses and such that the gene gives us don’t function properly if they’re not maintained to some degree. We eat regular food too.”

“Turned vampires are the ones everyone hears about, their blood is drained and they ingest vampire blood to live again as blood-sucking parasites. They are reliant on blood magic to stay alive period. I am obviously the former.”

Jongdae blinked at him, nodding slowly. Baekhyun hoped he was making sense.

“I promise you I don’t go around sucking people’s blood all the time, you saw me stuffing my face with that sandwich earlier.”

“No, I believe you, this is just…a lot.”

“I see,” Baekhyun said, nodding. He had so many more things to add, but held his tongue for Jongdae’s sake.

Apparently Jongdae misunderstood because his head shot up and his eyes finally met Baekhyun’s. “It’s not that I’m afraid or concerned or anything, just connecting some dots.”

Baekhyun nodded and waited a bit. When Jongdae didn’t say anything more, he added a few more details for context. “I dunno how comforting this will be, but some of the things they legends are right, but it generally only applies to the nicer things. For one, we are sort of nocturnal. Of course, that might just be a  _ me _ thing since purebloods can go out in the sun for a bit if they’re wearing a lot of sunblock. It’s actually a UV rays and vitamin D thing and not a burning in the light thing. The turned vampires aren’t living and have no natural healing ability, which is why a lot of this stuff is deadly to them unless they get blood to fix them up magically.”

“So basically, vampirism is a magic-based genetic condition that lives in the blood and affects those living with it, just like any other condition?” Jongdae asked, head cocked.

“I never thought about it that way, but yeah,” Baekhyun said, impressed. “The dead ones have the same condition except they have no living body parts to keep up with body maintenance without help.”

“Okay, it’s definitely easier to think about in that context. This is actually pretty fascinating. I never would have guessed.” Jongdae was visibly starting to relax and Baekhyun could smell the ease start to radiate off of him.

“Anything else you want to know?”

“I don’t know…uh, what about garlic?”

“A lot of vampires are allergic to it and carry epipens just in case. The ones with no functioning lungs just sort of…well, it’s not pretty. I’ve never seen it happen but a friend of a friend told me it gave off the best scent combined with the most horrific thing he’d ever witnessed.”

“I suppose death via garlic would smell good,” Jongdae conceded. “And stakes?”

“Wow, touchy much?” Baekhyun said clutching his chest, aghast.

Jongdae’s eyes widened, “No, I didn’t mean to offend I–”

Baekhyun laughed, “I’m kidding, please, you’re a heart surgeon, you tell me what happens if someone drives a wooden stake through your heart. Our blood gives us great magic-boosted immune systems, strength, among other things, but if you cut that off then we’re nothing but human. Like I said, heart problems are our leading cause of death in all living and nonliving vampires.”

Baekhyun was so pleased that Jongdae was beginning to look absolutely fascinated. He never got to talk about his kind unless the situation called for it.

“And mirrors?”

That was just offensive. “How the hell do you think I got my hair to look like this? If we couldn’t use mirrors or cameras we’d all be walking around looking like unkempt, feral, beasts who feed on the living.”

Jongdae’s face lit up like the sun once more, and he was laughing hard enough that Baekhyun couldn’t help but join him.

“It was rude of me to assume you feed on the blood of the living without looking dashingly good-looking,” Jongdae said, wiping tears from his eyes.

“So you’re saying I’m dashingly good-looking?” Baekhyun asked, leaning back with a smirk, trying to slow his racing heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	5. Jongdae

Jongdae laughed again, dying a little inside as well because Baekhyun’s smirk was deadly. Then he started pouting, which was even worse.

“I suppose you do,” Jongdae agreed, “But I’d also say that the sexy vampire angle does a lot for you.”

“You’re saying you only think I’m sexy because I’m a vampire?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Jongdae said, knowing instinctively he’d get the response he wanted. Truth be told, he was pretty sold on Baekhyun’s sexiness last night. From the still vague memories of Baekhyun approaching him to bite, to when he was sitting across from him in that tight t-shirt, with his silvery hair unstyled and messy.

Baekhyun scoffed, “I am offended, I am insulted, I–”

“I’m kidding.”

“You better be.”

Jongdae wasn’t entirely sure, but he suspected it was a Baekhyun thing that was making him feel more and more relaxed in his presence, vampirism aside. This was their first proper conversation and he was already looking forward to more. It felt like they were friends rather than co-workers who barely knew each other, or two people who had been introduced under extremely odd circumstances the day before. 

“Anyway, I do try to make the whole vampire thing work for me,” Baekhyun explained.

Just then, Jongdae’s pager went off and their meeting was cut short by an emergency heart surgery that Jongdae needed to prepare for immediately. He scrambled to open the door and left with a hurried goodbye to Baekhyun and a promise to meet up soon. Baekhyun had held him back with one extraordinarily strong arm and forced him to recite his cell number before hurrying off.

When Jongdae finally had the chance to check his phone, he found he had two unread messages. He was extremely shocked because one, no one ever messaged him except for maybe Chanyeol, and two, neither of them were from Chanyeol.

**Message from: Unknown**

hey! it’s your fave vampire!

i gave your number to minseok as well

definitely not because he was jealous or anything when i told him we spoke

anyway, you should hear him out, he’s better at this sort of thing than i am ;)

**Sent at: 3:47am**

Sure enough, the next message was from Minseok.

**Message from: Unknown**

Hey, it’s Minseok! Baekhyun gave me your number and I was wondering if we could talk for a bit about everything. He said your shift was done at 8am, so I was thinking we could meet at Cosmic Latte at 8:30. It’s the next block over from the hospital.

**Sent at: 4:02am**

Jongdae wasn’t sure how he felt about meeting them one after the other like that. Minseok seemed like the calmer one, more level-headed between the two of them, but there was something strangely intimidating about him that Jongdae couldn’t quite place. He made Jongdae feel comfortable in a softer way than Baekhyun. He also didn’t know Minseok at all, period. Nonetheless, excitement thrummed through his veins throughout the rest of his shift.

He felt a little better when he passed Baekhyun in one of the hallways and gota sly wink and a “Good luck.”

Dressed in the track pants and sweatshirt he’d worn to work the evening before, Jongdae headed off to the cafe at a quarter past eight. Google Maps told him he wouldn’t need his car to walk two blocks, so he walked through the autumn chill to the cafe, looking forward to a hot drink with an equally hot blood witch.

By the time Jongdae reached the cafe, he could see Minseok seated at one of the tables with a cup of coffee through the front window. They were wearing such similar outfits that Jongdae almost laughed out loud–he was under the strange impression that Minseok would somehow be much edgier than the cute man frowning at his phone under a baseball cap.

“Hey,” Jongdae said, walking up to the table before he lost his nerve.

He needn’t have worried about what reaction he’d get. Minseok’s face lit up like the sun on a cloudy day. Jongdae might have fallen a little bit in love right then.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” Jongdae said, albeit a little breathlessly.

“No, it’s fine. I was just organizing some of my work appointments. There aren’t many witches who go into the field of the blood, especially not for healing purposes, so there’s a bit of a demand.”

Jongdae frowned. He knew what it was like to be needed. “I hope I’m not keeping you.”

Minseok gave him another beautiful smile. Jongdae was going to melt if this kept happening. “I actually just finished dealing with a rogue werecat that needed someone to balance some of the magical hormones that cause the change. I’m free for the rest of the morning. You should go get some coffee while I finish up with my calendar and then we can talk as much as we want.”

Jongdae nodded, not sure what else to say. He turned about-face and walked up to the counter and ordered an americano in the biggest size they had–he wanted to be as alert as possible for this conversation. He was so tired that he wasn’t even sure the caffeine would do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	6. Minseok

Minseok let out a deep breath and stared blankly at his phone. Truth be told, he hadn’t been doing much of anything at all until Jongdae arrived. He hadn’t the strength to focus on anything else, not when Baekhyun had spoken so highly of him, had gone on and on about his looks and how kind he was. All Minseok knew was the Jongdae he’d seen in the middle of the pentacle looking either edible or terrified.

It didn’t help that Baekhyun had been sending him text after text whenever he could, trying to build up his anxiety about this meeting. Half of said texts were terrible pictures of a familiar, cute-looking man in scrubs and a surprisingly perky ass that he presumed belonged to the same person. Apparently Baekhyun and Jongdae had ‘hit it off’, and Baekhyun was already head over heels for this guy.

As much as Minseok trusted Jongdae, he couldn’t help his underlying apprehension over this. It was big letting someone into your life on such an intimate level, something he hadn’t thought through when he first proposed entering a relationship. He wasn’t even sure Jongdae understood what exactly they were asking him to be for them. He wasn’t even sure how he felt about adding a third person to their relationship period.

While his thoughts spiralled, he didn’t even notice Jongdae walking over to their table with a ridiculously large mug and a plate full of cookies until he was already sitting down before him.

“I was a little hungry and thought it might be nice to share,” Jongdae said with a sweet smile, pushing the plate to the middle of the small, circular table for them to share.

Minseok returned his smile and offered on of his own as he picked up a chocolate-chip cookie. He was beginning to understand how Baekhyun fell for him so quickly. He also knew he was a harder nut to crack when it came to earning affection than his partner. However, Jongdae’s consideration in buying all different kinds of cookies, just in case he had a preference, was already doing wonders.

“So,” Jongdae said after he’d inhaled three of the cookies, “what exactly does a blood witch do? I know you vaguely mentioned it that first night but I was a tiny bit compromised at the time.”

Minseok laughed, not expecting that to be Jongdae’s first question. Granted, he probably grilled Baekhyun on vampires immediately so it wasn’t a far stretch.

“I’m essentially a witch that works with the flesh and blood as my medium, whether it’s my own or someone or something else’s. With witchcraft there’s a lot of spells with tools and supplies and conduits on top of simple magic, which is why I needed supplies last night. Unlike most, I generally do it for magical healing or curse removal, so you could say all of our jobs are all similar in a way. I’m just a doctor witch.”

Jongdae nodded as he brought his cup to his lips.

“It’s a private practice, so to speak, so I have an interesting selection of magical clientele who come to me for emergencies or make appointments. My apprentice Mark helps me out with that.”

“Makes sense, it’d be odd to see an ad for something like that.”

“That aside,” Minseok said, deciding to bring the subject up before either of them had to leave, “I was wondering if you had any more thoughts regarding our…partnership.”

Jongdae put down his cup heavily and stared into it. “Yes, I do. Many, many thoughts. This whole thing is very…I’m totally lost in all of this. Can you please explain this whole  _ thing _ to me? I’m very confused.” This was the part Minseok was anxious about; he needed to know what Jongdae thought about binding himself to them, even temporarily. “Are you talking about the familiar contract?”

“Yeah.”

“I figured it would be like that,” Minseok said, letting out a deep breath. “I’m sorry we basically dumped all of that on you at once.

“It’s okay, I’m grateful you were honest and upfront in that situation. It was reassuring.”

Minseok’s heart leapt. Jongdae was being honest, he didn’t even have to read his body signs to know. “Thank you for being understanding. Please know that, before I say anything else, you only have to do this if you really want to. Baekhyun and I are interested in  _ you _ right now, and we want to get to know you first, I’m sure he told you already. We don’t want you to feel pressured. It’s just unusual that we both find ourselves so interested in the same person, and even more unusual that they already know our big secrets. I want to see if this works.”

Before Jongdae could say anything else, he added, “Also, so long as you have the secrecy spell I placed on you, everything is fine as is. We can end this whenever you want.” Minseok reached his hand out to cover Jongdae’s in a gesture of honesty and sincerity, hoping he wouldn’t be rejected. 

He wasn’t. Instead, Jongdae was the one apologizing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that was the only thing I was thinking about. I actually just want to clarify a few things. Is it permanent? Temporary? What will it do for me?”

Minseok thought about how to put the bond into words, because it was hard to explain and the process of forming the bond was a long and intense one. “It’s like you share everything. We can’t read each others’ thoughts, but we can tell what the other is feeling. We support each other through our magic and our energy, which helps a lot if one of us is tired or in need of help.”

“I see,” Jongdae said, thoughtfully, taking another sip. “I already told Baekhyun that getting to know the two of you sounds like a better start. We didn’t exactly convene in the best circumstance and I haven’t quite processed everything yet to make such a permanent decision, but I’m certainly open to thinking about it.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Minseok said hastily, “You definitely wouldn’t go through the full familiar pact immediately. There’s a whole process too, on top of having you get used to the idea. I can make a more temporary mark that isn’t a full brand so we can all see how things go if you say yes.”

“Oh,” Jongdae said, his eyebrows rose towards his hairline–his surprised face was also very cute. “If that’s the case, then I’m more than willing to keep this going. I’ve never been in a three way relationship, but I like both of you a lot so far and I’ve been far too single for a while now.”

The embarrassed smile Jongdae wore as he said that…Minseok wished he could brand it onto the back of his eyelids for all eternity, right beside Baekhyun’s square one.

“You’re sure? Even with the kidnapping and weird pentacle thing.”

Jongdae nodded, eating another cookie. After he swallowed he said, “To be honest, once we started talking, my opinions skyrocketed. I know that doesn’t say much considering you both kidnapped me at the start, but I swear it’s true.”

His eyes strayed away from Minseok and his finger tapped on the table. His cheeks even glowed a light shade of pink. Minseok’s brain raced as he took in this new information. Jongdae thought it was hot, that much was clear. If this continued, he could tell things were going to be a lot of fun. He was already imagining all of the ways Baekhyun could tie him up pretty for them.

A loud beeping from Jongdae’s direction jolted him from his thoughts. Jongdae frowned and dragged one palm down his face. The bags under his eyes were huge and he looked exhausted.

“What is it?”

“They’re paging me for an emergency, I have to go.”

“That’s okay, we can always chat later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jongdae said with a grin and was out the door with a wave.

“Wait!” Minseok called after Jongdae. Jongdae stopped in his tracks at the door and turned back towards Minseok who was taking one of his specialty magic pens out of his bag. “Let me give you another sleep spell for when this is all over. It’ll be just like the last one and will start as soon as you fall asleep, no matter how long.”

Jongdae wasted no time pulling down the collar of his hoodie, allowing Minseok access to his right shoulder. It was a bit hard to concentrate with Jongdae’s breath blowing lightly against his ear, but he completed the symbol with one of his penknife without much trouble.

“Done!”

Jongdae grabbed his Minseok’s hands with his own, which were nice and warm even in this weather. “You have no idea how much of a life saver you are, that was the best sleep of my life.”

“There’s more where that came from,” Minseok told him. “Now run.”

“Right, important business. See you!” Jongdae called back towards Minseok as he ran off. Minseok couldn’t help his laughter at the adorable way he said goodbye.

He had just sat back down at his table to do some more reading on new methods to manipulate elemental witch magic for healing purposes–his older brother often got terrible colds and he was a bit tired of hearing him groaning about them–when his phone started buzzing.

**Message from: baekhyunnie**

sooo, how was your date???!!

**Sent at: 9:26am**

**Message to: baekhyunnie**

Not a date, but it was nice.

**Sent at: 9:27am**

**Message from: baekhyunnie**

oh please, spare me

it was a date and you know it

just one of those “it’s totally not a date except it for sure is” ones

**Sent at: 9:26am**

**Message to: baekhyunnie**

Shut up Baek and go pick up the dinner Kyungsoo said he’d make for us and give him the gardening charms I had made for him.

**Sent at: 9:28am**

**Message from: baekhyunnie**

roger 

btw are you in love with him yet?? because u should be

**Sent at: 9:28am**

**Message to: baekhyunnie**

Pending.

**Sent at: 9:28am**

**Message from: baekhyunnie**

knew it

we have the best taste

**Sent at: 9:29am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	7. Baekhyun

What with his hectic job in the ER and Jongdae’s work as a cardiac surgeon, Baekhyun rarely had the opportunity to visit Jongdae at work aside from a few brief conversations and lunch hours together here and there when they had a sliver of spare time–read: Baekhyun went out of his way to track down Jongdae at all costs. All other communication was done via text–Jongdae was surprisingly cute when texting.

The little bits and pieces of time they spent together had Baekhyun yearning for more. Each glimpse of Jongdae had his heart fluttering like a schoolboy with a crush, which wasn’t exactly the best thing when he was supposed to be a nurse working in a hospital, which called for a great deal of professionalism and attentiveness. He had many people hovering around who were perfectly willing to bite his head off should he slack off.

He also felt a little guilty that he got to spend time with him at all, considering Minseok had barely even spoken to him. Every time he told Minseok what Jongdae had said at work that day, Minseok always smiled and seemed engrossed in the conversation, but he knew through his bond that there was a false note to his pleasantries. He’d have to do something to fix this or it might not end all that well.

With a plan in mind, Baekhyun snuck into the computer system at the hospital to get an idea of when Jongdae was scheduled to work over the next two weeks and was overjoyed to see that his shift the following Friday ended just in time for the weekly dinner he and Minseok made it a point to have. Usually it was filled with intense flirting and followed by several rounds of sex immediately after they got home, but he was sure Minseok wouldn’t mind if he dragged Jongdae along just this once.

Ready to implement the first part of his plan, Baekhyun found himself on a wild goose chase trying to find Jongdae in the hospital before his break was over to invite him out for dinner. It turned out that Jongdae had been looking for him as well and they ran into each other in the nick of time.

“There you are,” Baekhyun huffed after sprinting through Neurology.

Jongdae was leaning against one of the walls, looking ready to pass out, “I could say the same to you. I wanted to ask you out to lunch but I guess it’s a little late for that.” He added a small, quick smile that had Baekhyun’s stomach flip.

Baekhyun coughed to compose himself. “Uh, sorry about that. I was actually trying to catch you so I could ask you out to dinner with me and Minseok on Friday. We have these weekly dinners and, since you’re off then, I figured it’d be quality bonding time.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened and he turned to look directly at Baekhyun. “Just so we’re clear, are you asking me on a date?”

“Well, I honestly don’t know what else to call it,” Baekhyun replied honestly.

Jongdae’s expression clouded as he thought, his brows furrowing so comically that Baekhyun struggled not to laugh. It was a brief distraction from the bubbling anxiety he felt under Jongdae’s gaze.

After what felt like forever but was probably less than a minute, Jongdae announced, “Yes, I’ll go. I might as well work hard to get to know the two of you if I want to even consider entering some kind of weird blood pact.”

“It’s not that weird!” Baekhyun retorted, “You’re just unused to the other side of society, there are all kinds of pacts you can get into. Trust me, this is one of the nicer ones.”

“Baekhyun, it’s pretty damn weird. I’m not used to this kind of thing, both the poly thing and the…magic thing. I already told Minseok, I have to get used to it.”

“But you’re not saying no, right?”

“No, I’m not. It’s been so long since I’ve met anyone I’ve liked this much. I’ll go out to dinner and we can play getting to know you,” Jongdae replied, wearing a smile soft enough to melt Baekhyun’s brain like butter. He walked over to where Baekhyun had simply sat on the floor after catching his breath and pulled him up. Baekhyun was tempted to tighten his grip and not let Jongdae go, but he thought better of it. There was plenty of time for more later.

When Friday came, Baekhyun made sure he had the car so he could race home to get changed and look absolutely perfect for their date. When he barged through the front door and took the stairs two at a time Minseok snorted at his eagerness, as if he didn’t already look impeccable.

By the time Baekhyun came down the stairs in skinny jeans and a leather jacket, Minseok was standing in the living room and frowning at his phone.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked as he tugged on his boots. He’d spent a little too much time gelling his hair and they were now running late.

Minseok looked up at him, still frowning, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Baekhyun hated when he did that, he was basically asking for someone to walk up and bite it.

“I have to meet a client really fast before I head over. They’re already on their way and you know how harpies get if you cancel on them without prior notice.”

Baekhyun scrunched his face at the thought. Harpies were one of the worst clients they had to deal with. “But what about the dinner?” Baekhyun asked. He’d feel awful if it ended up being just himself and Jongdae again.

Minseok seemed to catch onto what he was thinking–thank god for their bond–and said, “It’s only a short meeting, I’ll be there as the main course.”

“Mmm, I’m hungry already.”

Minseok walked up to him, spun him around, and pushed him towards the door. “Good,” he chirped, “now go and meet our potential bond mate and flirt enough for the two of us.”

“Will do, love.” Baekhyun then gave Minseok a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door.

The restaurant they went to was quite nice, the owner being a client of Minseok’s who had offered a free meal in exchange for his services. He was the first one there because of course he was, and had to get their reserved booth himself. His nerves had him drinking the wine they’d poured for him far too quickly and he was pretty sure the hostess thought he was checking her out from the amount of times he looked over at the door.

Finally, Jongdae pushed into the restaurant looking good enough to eat. He was wearing a nice turtleneck with a blazer and dark pants and far more dressed up than Baekhyun had ever seen him. He decided to take one last sip of wine before Jongdae got to the table but he nearly spilled it all over his clothes when Jongdae turned around to tell the hostess something. His ass looked so painfully good in those jeans he was two seconds from asking Jongdae if they could skip dinner and go straight home so he could sink his teeth into it.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked, snapping him out of his daze.

“Wha–oh, Jongdae. Hey!”

“I’m not late am I?” he asked, looking at Baekhyun’s nearly empty wine glass.

Baekhyun pushed it off to the side. “Nope, I was just a little early. Minseok had to go deal with a client and he wanted to make sure someone was here when you arrived.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, then.”

Once they were seated, conversation seemed to come easily until it didn’t. Baekhyun’s heart sank; he didn’t want things to go south this soon. Searching for a topic Baekhyun was completely at a loss. What do you even say in this situation? He desperately wanted Jongdae to like him, but knew that, as soon as he opened his mouth, he was going to make a fool of himself. There was no avoiding it. Thankfully, Jongdae saved the day and brought the conversation back to life.

“I was wondering,” Jongdae said, fiddling with his spoon, “how your vampirism affects your job. The emergency room isn’t exactly a vampire-safe zone.”

“Ahh,” Baekhyun said in understanding. This was the sort of question he always got when he told people his profession. He was so used to it he had his answer well prepared. He cleared his throat before he responded. “I have good control and feeding habits. I don’t usually rob the hospital of important blood bags, I swear.”

Jongdae nodded his approval at that. Baekhyun felt a little relieved that issue was clear now.

“Basically,” he continued, “I just like the job. I wanted to help people and I like raising people’s spirits. Being a vampire, I can sense a lot of things related to blood and the human body, so it seemed like a good fit.” He felt a little uncomfortable under Jongdae’s gaze, but the sparkles that were forming in his eyes were pure magic.

“So you never bite people?”

Baekhyun stared at his plate for just a bit too long, long enough that he realized he had no choice but to answer truthfully. “I’m not going to say that I don’t ever do it, but I never do it for blood and only in emergencies.”

Jongdae’s brows furrowed again and he crossed his arms. Baekhyun’s anxiety was starting to rise. He knew how bad the vampire-nurse combo was, but saying anything about it aloud made it so much worse.

“Just hear me out. My venom works like a narcotic. It puts humans into a painless sleep while we feed on them and helps with blood production to replace whatever has been lost. The anesthetics at the hospital don’t work for everyone, nor do the pain meds, so I either inject what I have stored up with a syringe or bite tiem on the finger discreetly. It’s scientifically proven as safe, I swear.”

“That does make sense, I did feel better after you bit me.”

“And did it hurt?”

“…No, no it didn’t.”

“See? What about you, why did you become a surgeon?”

Jongdae blinked twice at the change of pace, but composed himself quickly enough. “I wanted to help people too, but I didn’t realize that until halfway through med school. I was one of those kids whose parents essentially forced them into an ‘ideal’ career.”

Baekhyun knew what that was like. His parents had been dead set on him adhering to his family’s tradition of going into politics and backing magic-related agendas in parliament. He wanted nothing to do with that kind of life so he chose to live with his 356-year-old grandmother until his parents finally stopped bothering him about his life choices.

“I faced a similar sort of thing, I just chose to do the opposite and wound up disowned.”

“There’s no winning in that kind of situation,” Jongdae said, nodding in understanding, but not pushing for more. Baekhyun was grateful, he’d rather not explain his complicated family situation.

“Hello, gentlemen,” a sweet voice said, surprising the two of them.

“Minseok!” Baekhyun exclaimed, glad he had been saved from the horrors of talking about his vampire family.

“You two seem close,” Minseok said, his expression polite and perfectly controlled. He was jealous, Baekhyun could tell. 

Jongdae laughed, “We do work together, but we hadn’t spoken much before the incident and are too busy to do much talking at the hospital.”

“I suppose, but I can’t say I’m not jealous. He’s keeping you all to himself,” Minseok said, his eyes flicking to Baekhyun, and then back to Jongdae, who was now blushing and looking at the silverware.

“Jealous, are you?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course, who knows what you two might be doing in your spare time. Experiencing Baekhyun’s…unique biology is life changing. Who knows if you’ve decided to experiment a bit more?”

Baekhyun froze. “What do you mean?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

Just as Jongdae said, “Um, no.”

“So he hasn’t told you about the second venom yet? Most people get  _ very _ interested after that.” Minseok said, sneaking into the booth beside Jongdae. Jongdae moved to accommodate him, but Minseok still moved in awfully close. Baekhyun was tempted to kick him in the shin.

“Minseok, you shut your mouth right now. We’re taking this  _ slowly _ . It’s not time for ‘the talk’ yet.”

Minseok snorted, “You use ‘the talk’ as a pickup line all the time.”

“Not for…people I…” he glanced at Jongdae, who was looking at him with a quizzical tilt to his head, “…we’re trying to see if Jongdae wants to be in our partnership, I figured that I should go about this properly and woo him with my many charms first.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, which, combined with Minseok’s look of amusement, made Baekhyun want to go die in a hole. “Oh, leave me alone, both of you. Sue me for wanting to have a nice dinner without going straight to the particulars about my personal biology.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything. It’s not like we’re sitting in a secluded booth or anything,” Jongdae said, eyes still shining.

Minseok rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “You can always just ask me though,” he said, before raising his head to meet Jongdae’s gaze when his head turned to the side. The conspiratorial smile he flashed was echoed by Jongdae. They seemed to have reached a mutual understanding on the matter because Jongdae was now staring at him with great curiosity, looking like a cat that had just found a new toy. Beside him, Minseok was looking like the smug cat he always was.

“Sometimes it’s good to know the adult perks that come with relationships as well,” Minseok said innocently. Baekhyun wanted to kick him. “I hate both of you,” he hissed, which, of course, only made them smile even wider. “I was  _ planning _ on telling you this when it was a little more relevant and not  _ in the middle of dinner _ but since you can’t wait–”

“Baekhyun, it’s not like I can handle anything else you throw at me, and this has me intrigued.” Jongdae confessed. He swirled his glass of wine and took a drink. He was definitely exposing his throat on purpose so Baekhyun could suffer as he watched his adam’s apple bob when he swallowed.

Minseok looked like he was trying not to laugh at the two of them, but the underlying fondness made Baekhyun’s heart clench.

Baekhyun sighed and put down his cutlery. “Fuck…okay, I’ll explain. First of all, I don’t have a ‘second venom’, Minseok just likes calling it that because the glands are beside my fangs. It basically a hormone I can release into the body when I bite people that acts sort of like an aphrodisiac. It’s generally used for–god, I hate using this word– _ mating _ , but it basically just makes you really fucking horny and heightens your senses.”

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Minseok asked, his tone infuriatingly patronizing. To Jongdae he said, “I like to call it his second venom because it’s just as deadly as the first.”

“I can see that, definitely,” Jongdae agreed.

The way he was looking at Baekhyun, eyes shining with a dangerous curiosity that made him feel both exposed and turned on, was not something he wanted to see in a situation where he couldn’t just reach over and show Jongdae just what he was so curious about. The urge to bite Jongdae’s neck right then and there was overwhelming. His sense of self restraint was strong, but this was just ridiculous, especially since he still wasn’t over the way Jongdae’s ass looked in those damn jeans of his. Even clenching his fists until his nails created half-moon gouges in his hand did nothing to help.

Baekhyun took a sip of his drink–which was actually more akin to a gulp–and placed it carefully back on the table. “Is there any reason we needed to go into this right now, like, specifically?”

“I thought that was obvious,” Minseok said, rubbing one leg against Baekhyun’s, making him jump. “If we want to get to know each other we have to be candid. What if something happened and you forgot to tell him about it? We can’t risk something like that.”

“I wouldn’t dare, there are laws Minseok and I generally try to follow them. The Wight police are scary.”

“I certainly think it was on a need to know basis,” Jongdae interjected, “I found that tidbit of info very…interesting and would like to know more. Do you use this second venom often?”

Baekhyun reached over the table with inhuman speed to cover Minseok’s mouth with his hand before he could say anything. “Jongdae, I use it when I fuck and am currently in a stable relationship. Why do you think he’s so damn excited about it?”

Minseok nodded in agreement, even with Baekhyun’s hand in the way. He even threw up a thumbs up as if to say, “Ten out of ten, would recommend.”

Baekhyun was so done with him. He sat back down and hoped this was the end. 

He was wrong. Minseok immediately opened his mouth to provide further commentary, “Trust me, even if you don’t find him attractive, you’ll definitely be down for this,” 

Baekhyun shot him a dirty look. If he didn’t already know Jongdae liked the way he looked, he’d be pissed.

“That is on the table right?” Minseok asked Jongdae. “Fucking?”

Baekhyun nearly spat out his drink at Minseok’s shamelessness.

Jongdae looked confused. “I, uh, thought that was the whole idea. It didn’t seem like a pen pals thing when I was tied up shibari-style in that pentacle.”

“You’re right, it was, I was just checking because that idiot was beating around the bush. I’m glad we’re all on the same page then,” Minseok said, as if the entire matter was settled.

Baekhyun frowned, well, pouted , he fully intended to show Jongdae just how wonderful his “second venom” was, just not  _ now _ . They had scarcely been alone together in a place that wasn’t the hospital. That being said, he knew that he should thank Minseok for forcing a description out of him considering it might let him have that delectable ass much sooner than if he kept going at his current glacial pace. Knowing Jongdae was unquestionably interested didn’t hurt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	8. Jongdae

Jongdae had to admit, he didn’t expect the conversation to go in that direction so quickly, but he was glad it did; he  _ was _ curious as to when or if this relationship would progress beyond casual conversation. He was under the impression that, from the way they kept looking at him, things were on the right track. He might as well have been the main course with the way Baekhyun kept staring at his ass whenever he had the chance.

Jongdae watched them both, finding their strange back-and-forth relationship cute and endearing. At that moment, Baekhyun, his cheeks still pink from embarrassment, was grumbling into his drink while Minseok smiled fondly at him and fixed his hair. Jongdae felt himself yearning to be a part in their relationship, despite the fact that they were basically strangers. Even more unbelievable was the fact that they both wanted to include him. Jongdae realized he was going to have to make a decision: did he want this or not? 

Baekhyun was someone familiar to him from work, but he scarcely knew Minseok at all. Minseok had gotten the ball rolling this evening by being forward about his intentions after Baekhyun had spent weeks circling around him, looking at him as if he was caught between wanting to eat him or kiss him. Direct or indirect, they made it explicitly clear what they wanted, but was that enough? He was afraid the other shoe was going to drop and some unforeseen variable was going to change what seemed like a deal too perfect for words.

Jongdae decided it was time for more information.

“Since we’ve settled that, I have a few more things I want to ask,” Jongdae announced, twirling some of his noodles on a fork.

Baekhyun looked up at him, the slightest pout to his lips. Jongdae felt the strongest urge to prod him more about his so-called “second venom,” but he needed different answers. Besides, there was no point in asking when they weren’t in a position where he could request that Baekhyun use said venom. 

“I was wondering if you could tell me more about your bond while you’re together like this, to get the whole picture. This is a three-way relationship after all, not two one-way ones,” Jongdae said, looking between the two of them.

Minseok’s dinner had just arrived so Baekhyun started talking first. “It’s more or less like a blood pact when it comes to us because that’s what we need from each other. He provides me with a certain degree of food for instance, which I use to feed my ailing grandmother. It also creates a deeper, more emotional and physical bond between the two of us.”

“The sex is fantastic, is what he means,” Minseok said between bites.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, but continued. “Yes, yes, the sex is great. We also feel better because each of our strengths is shared. From me, Minseok gets the blood of a pure vampire for magic, a better constitution, and a few other things. Basically, it’s great but you don’t want to go through with it unless you want to be that close with someone because it also comes with a light empathy link.”

“He’s definitely over simplifying it, but that’s essentially it,” Minseok concluded.

Jongdae bit his lip, rolling all of this around in his head. “So if Baekhyun gets blood from you and you get magical blood from Baekhyun as well as access to precious human flesh and blood, what would I get from this? Sexual favours and emotional attachments aside.”

Minseok turned to Jongdae and said, “The bond actually has quite a few benefits. Since you’re a normal human, the magic that cycles between us would go through you as well, meaning you could probably make use of it. You’ll feel better physically because of Baekhyun’s vampire blood and I’ll be able to help you with any ailments.”

“I see,” Jongdae said, “And what benefits would I provide to the two of you?”

“Blood,” Baekhyn stated.

Minseok chewed and nodded in agreement. “Pretty much what he said.”

“So I’ll be a glorified blood bag?”

“No, no, we were kidding,” Baekhyun reassured him.

Minseok smiled. “Your job as a surgeon would actually be a lot of help with my job, if you’re ever free to help. Having someone with a more intimate knowledge of physiology from a surgical perspective would be great. I don’t have the kind of hands-on training needed to physically treat patients beyond first aid.”

“Oh.” Jongdae didn’t expect that, though in retrospect it did make sense. In truth, their jobs weren’t all that different, something they all had in common even if Minseok was a very different sort of doctor. Strange and witchy or not, he could actually see himself helping out.

“We like you, Jongdae, we’d be delighted to have you,” Minseok said while Baekhyun nodded along.

Something then occurred to Jongdae. “You do realize how little you know about me?” He hadn’t spoken about himself in all the time they’d spent together. He didn’t even know them all that well aside from their professions and supernatural abilities.

“There are ways of knowing,” Baekhyun pointed out. “Oh don’t look like that I didn’t doxx you or whatever it is. People talk about you at the hospital a lot. Most of your coworkers are worried because you never go out with them and are at home.”

Jongdae hadn’t realized how well integrated Baekhyun was in the hospital social sphere, he also felt a little guilty for neglecting his coworkers.

“Still, those are just the people I work with, I could be some serial killer or a cannibal in my free time, ” Jongdae retorted.

“You could, but I am also a vampire and have the power to drain all of your blood and leave you a lifeless husk.”

“We are eating,” Minseok reminded him with a deadly smile.

“I’m just saying, when it comes to people I’ve met that I don’t know much about, you’re pretty damn great. You mentioned your parents pushing you into this career path but liking it anyway, I haven’t even offer any real information about myself. If anything, it’s our bad just as much as it is yours.”

Jongdae felt a little better at that. There was one thing he was curious about, now that they were on the topic of revealing personal information. “So how is it that you two met?”

Baekhyun grinned while Minseok put his head in his hands, which said most of what Jongdae needed to know, but he needed the story to be sure.

“We actually met at one of the underground bars for supernaturals,” Baekhyun began with a wistful look towards Minseok. “I was looking to hookup with someone for a meal and a good time.”

“And I was looking for a good time and someone I could use to complete a spell,” Minseok said through his hands.

“So, since we were both the best looking people in the bar, it was inevitable–”

Minseok looked up, “I wouldn’t go that far, I was more intrigued by your second venom spiel.”

“Excuse me, I am telling the story. And yes, we were. So anyway, we go back to Minseok’s place, which was terrifyingly clean after making out in the bathroom of that grimy bar, and he let me bite him, so I did.”

“With the second venom,” Minseok added.

Baekhyun waved him off. “Yes, that. Except he failed to mention he was a blood witch.”

Minseok frowned. “You didn’t mention you were pure blood either.”

“Yes, but me being pure blood doesn’t put you under my power when I bite you, it just makes you hornier. You took control of my body!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Shh, you’re too loud,” Minseok said, looking around to make sure no one heard Baekhyun yelling.

“What do you mean took control of your body?” Jongdae asked, trying to keep control over his urge to laugh. It was fine when he could eat food to cover it up, but talking made it hard.

Baekhyun settled down and Minseok continued, looking at Jongdae directly. “When you ingest the blood of a blood witch, it gives us the power to manipulate you. I was looking to find a dead vampire because they regularly use up their blood and the connection would be easy to break.”

“Except he’s not dead,” Jongdae stated, understanding.

“No, he’s not. I figured that out as soon as I pulled on the connection and realized that, despite how cold he gets, his body systems are completely functional.”

“So then what happened?” Jongdae asked, throwing Baekhyun a sidelong glance. He looked like he was struggling not to say anything.

Minseok seemed to realize this too and continued, “Since Baekhyun refuses to talk about his biology in public.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that, but Minseok ignored him, “I’ll explain the next part too. We realized we were both pretty fucked once we straightened out the misunderstanding, but we were also under the influence of his venom because he uses it on himself and couldn’t just stop. In the end, we fucked until it wore off and then tried to figure something out the next day.”

Baekhyun finally decided it was his turn to say something. “Yes, yes, it was a fun night, but my body had absorbed his blood and I would have to wait a month until he could complete the spell to separate us. Apparently our blood is ‘special’, which requires a spell more intricate than usual.”

Minseok slammed a hand on the table, making the cutlery jump. “Of course it’s ‘special,’ do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood from a live vampire?”

“No, because I give it to you willingly,” Baekhyun snapped back. Then he said, “I promise it gets better Jongdae.”

“I’m listening.”

“While we gathered the ingredients and waited until the full moon to complete the spell, we spent a lot of time together because there was a risk of Minseok making me do something weird while we were apart. I was still in nursing school at the time while he had just finished his witch apprenticeship, so I mostly studied or was forced to follow orders while he started magically fixing people and acted as his bodyguard.

“Don’t make things up Baekhyun, you wouldn’t go anywhere near my more intimidating patients.”

“Fine, we’ll go with your version, but you still ordered me about as much as you could.”

Minseok just rolled his eyes, but Jongdae figured he couldn’t refute that. He could see how ordering Baekhyun about would be pretty fun.

“Long story short, we ended up finishing the spell, separating, realizing we didn’t like being apart, even if we were sick of each other by the end of it, and getting back together. Minseok suggested that we try the familiar spell, which is more mutually beneficial than what we had before and I liked that a lot better. Then, we had the bond inked permanently and here we are today,” Baekhyun finished in one long breath.

“So, a happily ever after?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun nodded. “Mostly, although he still orders me around sometimes.”

“Yes but you listen because you’re whipped, not because I literally manipulate you.”

“We’re so romantic, don’t you think?” Baekhyun flashed a smile at Jongdae, who could tell from the way he’d been smiling at Minseok that they were pretty much disgustingly in love. He was actually a little jealous. He’d never had anyone like that and seeing it up close made him want to be a part of it even more.

The rest of their dinner went similarly, with Jongdae explaining how dull his life was in reality, his parents, his handful of friends, and anything that interested him. The other two listened and asked question after question until Jongdae himself was exhausted. Not once did they ever seem bored or disinterested.

The only real distraction was Baekhyun trying his hardest to get the upper hand on Minseok. Jongdae enjoyed switching sides whenever it suited him because the looks of betrayal he got whenever he did had him crying with laughter. This was, of course, until they both turned on him and it was his turn to be offended. All in all, it had been one of the most entertaining dinners he’d ever attended.

When it was over Minseok walked with Jongdae to the door while Baekhyun paid the bill. He had insisted on paying for them all despite the fact that he and Minseok shared a bank account and raced over to the register to pay. Judging by Minseok’s amused look, Jongdae took it that he didn’t do that often.

Minseok didn’t leave Jongdae’s side until he reached his car. Neither of them spoke along the dark street until Jongdae stopped just outside the door.

“Um,” Jongdae said when Minseok remained silent. He wasn’t sure if he should just get in his car and leave or stay and wait. Leaving felt wrong somehow, especially when Minseok looked as if he was contemplating something. He also couldn’t get in his car with Minseok in the way.

Jongdae was about to say something else when Minseok looked up and caught his gaze. Jongdae felt his heart skip a beat. They had never exactly been alone together since they’d met, and in the dim light, Minseok looked beautiful in an ethereal, otherworldly way. He was completely stunned.

Minseok cleared his throat. “Would it be too forward of me to ask for a kiss?” he asked, hesitantly.

Jongdae froze, eyes inevitably narrowing on Minseok’s lips before flicking up to his eyes. Of all the things Minseok could have said at that moment, he didn’t expect to hear that, even if it made sense given their conversation earlier.

Jongdae placed his keys in his pocket and took a step closer to Minseok, forcing himself to breathe. “No,” he said slowly, as if the moment would pass by too quickly if he let it slip by. “No, it wouldn’t.”

“Excellent,” Minseok said with a sweet smile that made Jongdae’s heart clench. With an unexpected swiftness, he stepped in and took Jongdae’s face in his hands so he could press their lips together for a kiss that began soft and gentle and grew more slick and sensual as Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok’s back and matched Minseok’s pace. When they parted, it was far too soon for Jongdae’s liking.

Still in each others’ arms, Minseok laughed at the look on Jongdae’s face–he must have been pouting again. “There’s plenty more where that came from, don’t worry. I wanted to make sure you’re actually interested since I doubt Baek has made a move.”

“Oh I am very much interested, don’t worry about that. I was going to make a move on him if he didn’t stop beating around the bush.”

Minseok laughed “Please do, and tell me about it afterwards.”

“If I didn’t have to work tomorrow…” Jongdae said, regretfully.

“I know what you mean. Until next time, Jongdae. I’m afraid I have to drive my tipsy lover home,” Minseok said, moving from where he stood beside Jongdae’s car towards Baekhyun, who was looking at them curiously.

“Goodbye.” Jongdae said, waving to the two of them before climbing into his car and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	9. Minseok

Despite the fact that Jongdae had stated he was interested in pursuing their relationship further, Minseok hadn’t been able to organize any further get-togethers because they were all so busy with work. All communication had been via text messaging or through Baekhyun, who was also struggling to find time with Jongdae even at work. After what felt like forever, they finally found a night when Minseok could invite Jongdae over to their house for dinner.

“Why can’t they just give us more time off?” Baekhyun whined from where he was lying on the couch in the living room. He had been complaining for a solid hour about suddenly having to cover a shift for another nurse.

“You can take it up with your boss, but I can’t imagine it going anywhere after she refused you the first 800 times you tried to pass on a shift without good reason,” Minseok said from where he was carefully wiping down the kitchen counter.

“Ugh, I hate this. The one night Jongdae gets to come over and I’m stuck working. Whyyyy…” Baekhyun whined as he slid off the couch dramatically, collapsing into a puddle on the floor.

Minseok walked into the living room and flicked Baekhyun on the head. “Stop whining and fix the cushions on the couch.”

Baekhyun obediently sat up to fix the cushions but grumbled about how Jongdae wouldn’t care how they looked as he did so. Minseok ignored him and moved to sit in the armchair near the entrance. 

Baekhyun, at the very least, had managed to find time here and there to chat with Jongdae at the hospital, they even tried to eat lunch together on a regular basis. It wasn't much, but it was certainly more than Minseok had and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. This was his chance to spend time getting to know Jongdae and he wanted it to go well.

Without warning, Baekhyun sat down in Minseok's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I want you to have a good time tonight, make him feel good for both of us. I’m sorry for hogging him, babe, but he's all yours tonight,” he said into Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok snaked an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer. “Don’t apologize, we’re all doing what we can with the free time we have. Thank you though. I’ll give him your love, promise.”

Baekhyun smiled that brilliant smile of his and kissed Minseok. With the tip of a fang, he scraped his own lip, letting the magic in his blood spill into Minseok until his tattoos began to glimmer. It was easy to get lost in their heady exchange of magic, the way they seemed to fit so well together, the tiny sounds Baekhyun made whenever Minseok deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to roam as he pleased.

It was Baekhyun who broke their kiss first. “I hate to end this, but I believe he’s here and I’ll be late if we keep going.”

Minseok nodded, letting Baekhyun stand and stretch. He was fairly confident when it came to dealing with Jongdae and figuring out his part in this three-way relationship, but it did feel nice having Baekhyun around to ground him. This time, much like when he’d made a leap of faith and kissed Jongdae, he was on his own.

The doorbell rang and Baekhyun scrambled to get it, nearly tripping on his own shoes in the middle of the entryway, shoes that Minseok had told him three times to put away.

“Jongdae!” he exclaimed as soon as he opened the door. He proceeded to leap into Jongdae’s arms, nearly toppling him over as he scrambled to keep his footing.

“Hi,” Baekhyun said from where he hung in Jongdae’s arms.

Jongdae gave him a quizzical smile, “Um, hey.”

“Baekhyun, are you a dog? Leave him alone,” Minseok called from the doorway.

Baekhyun stood, freeing Jongdae from having to hold him up, and stepped back. “I don’t know Minseok, I seem to recall doing an awful amount of licking on your account. I was beginning to wonder if you thought I was one.”

The grin on Baekhyun’s face was dirty as sin and Jongdae blushed. Minseok could only imagine what he was thinking.

“Not my fault your saliva heals wounds and my work involves cutting people with knives. Anyway, Jongdae, please come in!” Minseok said, allowing Jongdae to pass him and walk into their house. As he walked by, Minseok realized that Jongdae had foregone his track clothes in favour of jeans, a t-shirt, and a cardigan beneath his jacket–casual but still nice.

“This place looks quite different during the day,” Jongdae said, “so clean and normal-looking.”

“Almost as if we were your average, suburban gay couple and not the kind of people who tie up unsuspecting doctors and perform magical rituals in their basement,” Baekhyun said.

“Exactly.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Minseok said, showing Jongdae where to put his shoes and jacket.

“Please do, I haven’t had much time to clean so, compared to this, my house is a disaster.”

Baekhyun snickered, “Yeah, right, your room was pretty damn clean that night I dropped you off."

“I told you not to look,” Jongdae whined.

Before Baekhyun could say anything else, the doorbell rang again and he hastened to open it. Behind the door stood their neighbour, Kyungsoo, a short, owlish man in glasses. He was somehow cute despite his stoic demeanour and it made Minseok smile whenever he saw him.

“If you two are going to keep having me cook dinner for you whenever you have people coming over, at least tell me to come before they arrive,” he said, after taking one look at Jongdae.

He passed the stack of containers to Baekhyun and turned to greet Jongdae properly.

“Hello, I’m Kyungsoo, their neighbour. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Jongdae said with a smile and a firm handshake.

That earned him one of Kyungsoo’s precious smiles, which Minseok considered to be an auspicious sign.

Baekhyun gave Minseok a quick peck on the lips rather than their usual longer farewell and unceremoniously deposited the food into Minseok’s arms. He wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Minseok couldn’t see Kyungsoo’s face, but he imagined that his expression was very unpleasant, especially when looking at a surprised Jongdae, who bore witness to it.

“Baekhyun, if you do not remove your arm from my shoulder I will remove your arm,” Kyungsoo muttered through gritted teeth.

It was rather unfortunate that Baekhyun was well aware that Kyungsoo was kinder than his threats made him seem. While he might bite occasionally, an arm over the shoulder wasn’t enough to evoke his wrath, not when it was Baekhyun.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you love me, but we need to get going and let these two have their alone time.”

“I wasn’t planning on staying.”

“Details.”

Just like that, the two of them were bickering their way out the door.

“Who was that?” Jongdae asked once Minseok had closed the front door on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo? He really is our neighbour. I’m not exactly sure whether he’s human or not, but he often covers for us whenever anything goes awry and someone calls the police or the supernatural police. I have no idea how he does it, but neither of us are in jail so we are in his debt. As for the food, he’s a great cook and often brings over leftovers. This time I asked if he could make something for our dinner,” Minseok said, knowing he was rambling a bit. He couldn’t help it, Jongdae looked so genuinely interested in whatever he was saying and he felt himself warm up under his gaze.

“So that’s a special meal just for us?” Jongdae was eyeing the food with great interest. It seemed Kyungsoo had made a few Korean dishes after hearing Jongdae was Korean. They smelled heavenly.

Minseok shifted them in his arms so Jongdae could get a better look. “I wanted only the best for our first date alone.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened. “Date? Right, date, of course this is a date. I’m sorry, it’s been a while.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t specify. Are you fine with this being a date?”

Jongdae smiled, eyes crinkling. “Why wouldn’t I be? A date with a handsome and sweet witch is out of this world, literally.”

Minseok was practically melting. Jongdae was perfection in a tiny package. He was already ready to do anything and everything for him and they still barely knew each other.

Once he’d calmed down, Jongdae propped his head up on the counter with his forearm. “Now that we have me settled, how about yourself? I know almost nothing about you aside from your job and the fact that you’re a blood witch who happened to snag yourself a vampire.” 

“Is there anything you’d like to know specifically?”

Jongdae thought for a moment, then said, “Your family?…Unless that’s a touchy subject.”

“Not at all! Let’s see, well, I have two younger brothers, both witches. The youngest, Jongin, has a degree in interdimensional travel and is constantly transporting from plane to plane. The incubus I dealt with the day we met was a friend of his from the demonic realm.”

“He sounds fun,” Jongdae said, eyes bright.

“Fun? Yes. A pain? Also yes. He gets into quite a bit of trouble being as clumsy as he is. He’s had to ask for help from the interdimensional police on several occasions. He’s also a full-time model, which is a lot safer.”

Minseok pulled out his phone and selected a few photos from his brother’s last shoot and gave an amused chuckle when Jongdae’s eyebrows rose and he let out a whistle. “I know,” Minseok said. “Don’t let that fool you, he’s a total sweetheart.”

“He _is_ related to you, I’d believe it.”

Minseok felt his cheeks heat up. “How do you know I’m nice? I could be luring you in for your blood and then slice you up so I can harvest your organs one by one.”

“Please," Jongdae laughed, "you would have done that the first night. You’ve been nothing but kind to me since this whole business started.”

Minseok didn’t know what to say. Something about Jongdae set him off balance and he couldn’t right himself fast enough. It had been a long time since he’d felt like this and, rather than running away from the instability, he wanted more. Of course, pursuing this was probably inadvisable considering the way Baekhyun had a way of flipping his world on its head, he just couldn’t help wanting a little more chaos. It was all the better that Baekhyun wanted it too.

Still a little too unsteady, Minseok coughed instead of facing Jongdae’s flirting head on and moved on. “My other brother, the middle one, is Junmyeon. He’s good at elemental magic and transfiguration. He’s also quite ambitious and works on the city’s witch council and has his own coven. He doesn’t exactly approve of my profession, but he keeps my parents off my back.”

“Siblings are great in that way,” Jongdae affirmed, nodding. “I’m confused though, what about your profession is objectionable? You said you were using it to help people.”

“Blood witches have always been viewed negatively, especially since it’s such an unstable and dangerous field. Many who follow that calling fall down dangerous paths.”

“How do you know if you’re a blood witch?”

Minseok hesitated, he wasn’t exactly supposed to explain witch culture to regular humans, even if they were already "in the know". However, they did have a back-up plan to erase Jongdae's memory if he decided not to stick around, so he figured it couldn’t hurt.

“Every witch when they reach puberty starts to develop an affinity towards a particular kind or kinds of magic. When this happens, they have a Calling Ceremony in which the specialty or specialties are divined and they enter the next phase of their witch education. The next stage is either magic school or tutelage under another witch. I was called to blood and healing.”

“I take it you went for both?”

“Bingo. My mother is a big healer and works with healing magic as well as plants and potions. She wanted me to follow after her and I did, in a way, just not the way she wanted me to. She still hasn't forgiven me for that. Anyway, aside from blood magic, I can use other kinds of healing magic and I do use herbs and such, but not as well. Besides, blood magic just digs deeper into life energy and physicality and is something currently in demand.”

Jongdae was nodding along with everything he said, it felt nice having someone in a similar field listening to him talk about this.

“I think what you’re doing is great. I’m a surgeon, we have to deal with the organs and fix them in a hands-on physical way rather than through medicine or anything else. Sometimes it’s the only option. I feel like I understand.”

Minseok found himself smiling and nodding. Jongdae really did get it. “I can’t tell you how nice it is to hear that after dealing with my entire family hounding me every holiday.”

“I’d be happy to hype you up whenever you need me.”

“I might just take you up on that.”

Jongdae sat up abruptly. “The food!”

“The food!” Minseok echoed, looking around for the meal Kyungsoo had cooked. He was a little amused that Jongdae had noticed they’d forgotten it. He’d eaten so much when they all went out for dinner that it made sense that he’d be hungry.

After that, Minseok hastily microwaved the food, while Jongdae set the table after insisting it was more efficient that way. When everything was plated and they were both seated on adjacent sides of Minseok and Baekhyun’s square table, they got back to their conversation.

He had no problem talking to Jongdae at all. In fact, the more they talked, the more he relaxed. Jongdae was sweet and thoughtful and incredibly cute once he too relaxed. Minseok was drawn in further and further as time seemed to slip away from them.

Minseok was explaining his tattoos and how he often needed to get them touched up because he regularly burned through the spells when Jongdae abruptly looked up from his food and slammed his palm down on the table. Minseok froze in confusion, all he did was mention the name of the artist he went to.

“This is a bit of a stretch, but when you say Chanyeol, do you mean Park Chanyeol? Six foot something and basically a massive puppy?”

Minseok blinked. “Yeah, why?”

“He’s my friend from college. He never told me he moonlighted as a magical tattoo artist, I thought he worked full time at a record store.”

“Seriously?”

Jongdae took his phone from his pocket and pulled up a video of himself and Chanyeol singing karaoke. “Dead serious,” Jongdae said, his eyes still wide, presumably with confusion and shock. “I guess that explains why he’s sometimes hard to get a hold of and always seems busier than he should.”

Minseok let out a laugh, “It seems you have a knack for attracting the supernatural. Maybe there’s something supernatural about you that you haven’t discovered yet.”

“Doubt it, I'm an average person through and through.”

Minseok longed to reach over and cup his face and tell him every single way in which he was one of the most beautiful and fantastic people he’d ever met, and this was technically their second date. Because it was technically their second date, he refrained and decided to compliment on what he could.

“Don’t say that, you’re far more than average,” Minseok said, trying to sound as earnest and sincere as he possibly could. “Not many people succeed in becoming surgeons, and you work hard on that job. I also just heard you singing, and I can tell from that two minutes that I’d love to hear you sing every single day and then some.”

Jongdae looked down at his plate, taking his eyes off Minseok and sipping a bit of water. Minseok thrummed with satisfaction once he could see the redness of Jongdae's ears.

“I’m not so great, really,” Jongdae said to the table, but when he added, “But thank you,” he looked directly at Minseok wearing a shy smile.

It was enough to make Minseok’s heart leap. The rate at which his affection grew was more like a free-fall than a steady descent into love, but he had no intention to slow his pace.

“Now tell me more about tattoo artist Chanyeol so I can quiz him on it later,” Jongdae ordered, changing the subject.

“As you wish, although there’s not much to say. He’s a witch who specializes in magic circles and languages and uses his knowledge to brand those who come to him with magic of various types. It’s quite similar to my magic in certain ways but more socially acceptable because it’s easier to reverse and he has a rather cushy deal with the magical police.”

“That would make sense, he is awfully well off for someone who works in such a dump. It’s a shame your skills aren’t well recognized.”

“Well, it may also have to do with the fact that I have a bit of an interesting past,” Minseok mumbled. It was his turn to avert his eyes.

He knew by instinct that Jongdae had one eyebrow cocked.

“We’re not getting into that today,” Minseok stated. “In exchange, I’ll offer one piece of information about Chanyeol you can use to bother him with.”

“Denied,” Jongdae objected.

“Too bad.” Jongdae pouted and Minseok nearly gave in, but stood firm.

“Trust me, it’s funny,” Minseok said, trying to erase that horribly cute pout.

Jongdae looked a little more interested, much to Minseok’s relief. “Okay, so, you know how Chanyeol is allergic to fur, right?”

Jongdae nodded.

“Well, he’s been in love with a werewolf since forever, but he starts sneezing whenever he gets too close to him near the full moon. The werewolf, I’m told, also likes him, but is keeping his distance because of said allergy. But if anyone asks, I never said that.” Minseok smiled at the way Jongdae slowly processed all of that and gave Minseok a devious smile.

“Oh you can bet I’m exploiting that. He never even told me he was actually gay and we’ve been playing the whole ‘bro’ game since forever–it was pretty damn obvious but now I have proof,” Jongdae said.

“So was my info worth it?” Minseok asked. He disliked having to explain certain things, but he also didn’t want Jongdae to think he wasn’t going to be honest with him.

Jongdae, who had taken the lull in conversation to shove his mouth with more food, replied with, “I suppose. I get the whole ‘dating rules’ thing. I promise I won’t secretly measure your ring finger or think about which flowers to use at the wedding either.”

Minseok shifted in his seat, heart feeling even fuller than before. Jongdae even joking about those things made him so happy that he couldn’t handle it. He hadn’t felt like this since he and Baekhyun eventually started getting along. It didn’t help that, throughout their conversation, Jongdae had shifted his legs so that they were intertwined with Minseoks, occasionally moving them enough to be even more distracting than they already were.

From the beginning of the night, Jongdae had made it clear through his body language and mild flirting that he was open to something, though Minseok wasn’t entirely sure how far that something went. Jongdae had explicitly said that fucking was “on the table,” but Minseok wasn’t sure if it was too early for that or not. For now, he’d continue with his plans for the night and get to that bridge when he crossed it.

“So what now?” Jongdae asked, leaning against the counter after helping Minseok wash the dishes and Kyungsoo’s containers.

“I was thinking a movie,” Minseok answered, drying his hands on a dishtowel.

“Netflix and chill?” Clearly Minseok had underestimated Jongdae by a long shot and he was extremely grateful for it.

Minseok licked his lips, eyes taking in Jongdae from top to bottom. His mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts now that Jongdae had volunteered himself for this. “Thank you for reading between the lines.”

“You’ve been looking like you wanted to fuck me since we met, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

Jongdae sauntered up towards him and flung his arms around Minseok’s neck. He moved his head forward for a kiss but Minseok was already there, hands flat on the small of Jongdae’s back so he could press their bodies together. Jongdae jolted in surprise but Minseok gave him no time to react further, kissing him hard and intensely. He sucked on Jongdae’s bottom lip and ground their hips together until Jongdae moaned.

Just as soon as he’d started, he pulled back and slipped out of Jongdae’s grasp, leaving him standing and staring at Minseok incredulously. There was also a hint of menace in his stance, but that only satisfied Minseok even more. This was him testing the waters, playing a game of cat and mouse, hoping Jongdae would react in the way he wanted. It was early yet, but he would stop immediately depending on Jongdae’s next move.

“How mean of you,” Jongdae pouted, “what do I have to do to get a little more?”

He wasn’t angry, he was teasing. Minseok’s mouth curled into a smile. “We do Netflix and then chill, no need to rush. Maybe I’ll make it worth your time, if you deserve it.”

Jongdae frowned, still pouting. “I’m right here and half hard and you’re still holding back?”

“We have all night Jongdae, there’s no point in having all the fun now. You can wait a little, can’t you?”

“Okay fine,” Jongdae grumbled, walking past Minseok and into the living room where he flopped down on the couch and hugged one of the pillows against his chest. He was likely still pouting and the thought warmed Minseok with joy.

Humming cheerfully, he set up the TV so that Netflix blared across the screen. When Minseok asked Jongdae asked what Jongdae wanted to watch, he listed some rom com movie because, “at least they get to fuck". Minseok just held back a laugh and pressed himself against Jongdae as the movie started.

Throughout the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Minseok leaned his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, intertwined their fingers, and made occasional comments directly in Jongdae’s ear. It wasn’t long before Jongdae was shifting uncomfortably and trying to shove Minseok off. His pillow flew away in the process to reveal a very obvious bulge in his pants.

 _Perfect_ , Minseok thought. This was _exactly_ what he wanted. “Jongdae?”

“What?” Jongdae said, his body tensed, hand gripping the arm of the sofa.

Minseok turned towards him and placed a hand rather high on Jongdae’s thigh, causing his breath to hitch. “I have a proposition for you,” he purred.

“Oh? And that is?” Jongdae asked, staring straight ahead. Minseok didn’t miss the way he licked his lips or shifted in his seat. He reached down to push Minseok’s hand farther from his groin.

“I’m such a terrible host and I forgot to offer you dessert, so I thought I might do something else instead.”

“Ahh, so this is what you meant.”

“Perhaps,” Minseok said, lifting their intertwined hands and pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s.

“Am I allowed to ask what’s on the menu?”

“You may.”

“Well?”

“I was thinking something along the lines of your cock in my mouth, but I suppose that’s only dessert for me. Are you fine with me being a terrible host, just for a while?” Jongdae’s grip tightened as soon as Minseok mentioned the word “mouth,” which he took as a good sign.

“On the contrary, I think that would make you an excellent host,” Jongdae said, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Minseok stood and faced Jongdae. “Pants off,” he ordered, his tone fierce.

Jongdae didn’t need to be told twice. He shucked off his shirt and cardigan, then sat forward on the couch while undoing his belt, throwing it to the side. With a flick of his fingers, he undid his button and shimmied out of both underwear and jeans. His cock swung forward as soon as Jongdae freed it from the elastic. To Minseok’s delight, it wasn’t quite full yet; he’d get to have a little more fun than he expected and Jongdae was a harder nut to crack than he thought.

Normally, he had a rule against fucking on any surface in the living room, but he decided to make an exception for Jongdae. Seeing him sitting, legs spread wide before him, cock not even half hard, sent a wave of heat towards Minseok’s own cock. It took all he had not to show how desperate he was to fuck, to touch himself, to do something, anything. He needed to keep his poker face on to draw those enticing noises and expressions from Jongdae.

Minseok walked towards Jongdae, standing between Jongdae’s legs, looking down and into his eyes impassively. Jongdae’s eyes were sparkling for some reason, and he smirked. Next thing he knew, Jongdae was pulling down Minseok’s own pants enough to free his cock as well. In response, Minseok snatched Jongdae’s wrists and held them in a tight but not quite bruising grip, pushing him back into the sofa.

“Did I say you could do that?” Minseok asked.

“No,” Jongdae answered, still smirking.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I was debating whether or not I wanted dessert too. I have to admit, it’s beginning to sound like a good idea.”

Minseok held back a grin. Jongdae was _fun_ and he could definitely get used to this.

Minseok clamped Jongdae’s legs shut with his own, making him wince as their knees knocked and his skin slapped against skin. He let go of Jongdae’s wrists with a glare that told him not to move an inch. Surprisingly, Jongdae listened. Minseok then pulled off his pants and retrieved some lube from an end table drawer–they may have had a rule against sex in the living room, but rules were made to be broken.

Jongdae’s cock was visibly stiffer as he stared at Minseok’s muscular, naked form. Minseok felt a rush of satisfaction, and preened a little at the attention. Then he was straddling Jongdae’s thighs with his own, letting out a deep breath as the heat of Jongdae’s thighs between his own that lasted only as long as it took for his mouth to capture Jongdae’s.

Minseok abused Jongdae’s lips, biting and sucking as their lips moved in unison, slick and with a level of skill Minseok wasn’t used to. It frustrated him that Jongdae was adamant about keeping his mouth shut, as he wove one hand into Jongdae’s hair to hold his head in place as Minseok moved forward until their bodies were flush against each other.

Jongdae jolted as soon as their cocks touched, but it wasn’t enough to break him, so Minseok reached down and wrapped his hand around Jongdae’s cock, ignoring his own–he’d deal with that later. With deft hands, he gently dragged Jongdae’s foreskin back and forth over the tip, enjoying the way Jongdae’s back arched in pleasure and the way he moaned when Minseok pressed his thumb into the slit once he focused his ministrations on the head.

Minseok took his opportunity to lick into Jongdae’s mouth, tasting him, sucking at his tongue. Jongdae didn’t simply allow Minseok into his mouth, he apparently believed in equal opportunity and forced his way into Minseok’s mouth. Minseok choked back a noise of his own; Jongdae was truly skilled at kissing and it was deadly.

Minseok pulled Jongdae away by his hair and, for a moment, they sat still, breathing heavily. Jongdae lowered his hands from where he had obediently kept them. His right hand crept towards Minseok’s cock and it was promptly grabbed by Minseok, followed by a cold glare.

Jongdae pouted and this time it went straight to Minseok’s cock. Jongdae looked so pretty with his lips swollen from their kisses, his skin flushed from the heat, and the way he looked at Minseok through his beautiful, long lashes. Minseok let go of Jongdae’s wrist, narrowed his eyes, and nodded. Jongdae’s glee was written all over his face as his hand, so small and cute, wrapped around Minseok’s thick cock, giving it a few experimental pumps.

Neither of them were quite there yet–Minesok was waiting for Jongdae’s cock to be hard and straining–so he reached for the lube and poured some in his own hand and then Jongdae’s.

“Thanks,” Jongdae said in a breathy voice.

Minseok slicked up Jongdae’s cock as a response and got a grunt for his trouble.

When he was satisfied that Jongdae was hard enough and his cock curved upwards with precum starting to bead at the tip, Minseok stopped. He grabbed Jongdae’s wrist, forcing him to let go of Minseok’s own cock. Minseok stood up after that and Jongdae opened his legs wide without prompting.

“I see it’s time for dessert,” Jongdae said, rubbing at the base of his cock. Minseok would have told him to stop, but for now he wanted to simply appreciate the delight that Jongdae was.

“There’s no better dessert,” Minseok said, kneeling down between Jongdae’s legs.

“Then be my guest.”

Minseok placed a kiss on Jongdae’s knee and then another just a bit further down. He did the same on his other leg. Jongdae’s breath was starting to quicken but Minseok didn’t slow his pace. Jongdae had such beautiful, muscular thighs that they deserved to be worshipped properly. More importantly, they needed to be marked as his.

Minseok bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. It was time to work a little harmless magic. With each bite, each suck, each lick, Minseok let his magic seep into Jongdae. The idea was that every bite burned with just enough heat to be pleasurable and sent heat flowing through his system while relaxing any tension at the same time. From the way Jongdae let his voice out more and more as Minseok drew ever closer to his cock, it was clearly working. Minseok only used it because he knew that Jongdae’s beautiful voice sounded even better.

“Magic?” Jongdae managed to choke out.

Minseok kissed Jongdae’s leg, sending a stronger sensation through Jongdae and causing him to shiver with pleasure. “Do you like it?” Minseok asked.

“This magic is the greatest fucking thing to ever happen to me. I’m so glad we met,” Jongdae said, breathlessly, his chest heaving and stomach muscles clenching.

“Me too,” Minseok said with sincerity, “so let me take care of you.”

Jongdae nodded eagerly.

Jongdae gripped Minseok’s hair hard as he pushed Jongdae’s legs as far as they would go and tried to push him away. Unfortunately for Jongdae, Minseok was a lot stronger and he continued to suck marks higher and higher along Jongdae’s thigh, even as Jongdae’s cock pressed into his cheek. Jongdae’s grip tightened and Minseok took that as a sign that he was getting closer. He figured there was always time to mark him up properly later; he had promises to keep.

Minseok gripped Jongdae’s cock at the base with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, massaging the soft skin and enjoying the way Jongdae squirmed and grunted in frustration. He then licked several long stripes along Jongdae’s cock, tasting the strawberry lube Baekhyun insisted on, tracing the protruding vein, and dragging at the taut skin. Jongdae’s stomach clenched and his sack twitched but he sat it through.

Minseok dug his tongue into the slit at the head of Jongdae’s cock, enjoying the way he tried to keep himself together once more, grunting as he did so.

“Louder, the neighbours can’t hear you in here, Sweet,” Minseok purred.

Jongdae blinked at him through his haze of arousal, but seemed to understand because he nodded.

Minseok wasted no time wrapping his mouth around the head of Jongdae’s cock, circling around it with his tongue and getting a better taste the precum that was spilling out. He sucked hard to milk out as much as he could, tightening his grip at the base when he saw Jongdae come closer once more.

He readied his throat, pressed one hand firmly against Jongdae’s hip, not knowing how he’d react, and took Jongdae’s entire length into his mouth until his nose brushed against the hair that trailed upwards towards Jongdae’s stomach. He could feel himself ache at the feeling of Jongdae’s entire length in his mouth, hot and hard along his tongue and pressing into the back of his throat. Jongdae keened long and loud and it was the most beautiful thing Minseok had ever heard.

He took a deep breath and reached towards his core, pulling at his magic to give Jongdae the best he had to offer. Beginning at the base, he sucked hard on Jongdae’s cock and then dragged his lips along Jongdae’s cock as he backed towards the head, tongue pressing hard into his length. As he went, he sent tendrils of magic that enhanced all of the nerve endings throughout his cock, but gave him full control of Jongdae’s orgasm at the same time.

Minseok was relentless. He dragged his lips along Jongdae’s cock, hard and fast, occasional breaking to tend to Jongdae’s head. He was painfully aware of the fact that Jongdae was so close to coming it was almost painful, his voice was hoarse and he shook. Despite that, he looked as if he was in utter bliss. Minseok finally decided it had been enough.

Minseok pulled back and released the magic. Jongdae came almost immediately after and Minseok laped every bit of cum, using his fist and mouth to ride Jongdae through his orgasm.

Afterwards, Jongdae lay down sideways on the couch, a blissful smile on his face.

“How was that?” Minseok asked, pulling his pants back on and tucking his erection into his underwear. He could deal with it later, Jongdae had never experienced magic enhanced sex and he was higher priority.

“Best dessert ever.”

“You okay?”

Jongdae nodded and then yawned widely. “I feel fantastic, I’m just sleepy from work.” Jongdae’s eyes then focused as he looked towards Minseok.

Minseok followed Jongdae’s gaze and gave him a strained look without meaning to. Jongdae’s sympathy was not something he needed, especially not when Jongdae looked perfectly willing to take care of things.

Minseok had to put his foot down, despite the way Jongdae was now looking at his cock openly. “Not today, Sweet, today you sleep. You need it after all that work. You look like you’re going to keel over.”

Jongdae scoffed, even as his eyelids began to droop. “I’m perfectly well enough to help you.

“No. I’m going to take you to bed.” Without giving Jongdae an option in the matter, he gathered the wriggling doctor into his arms and moved towards the stairs. Jongdae eventually settled and rested his head against Minseok’s shoulder and Minseok wondered if he could hear his quickened heartbeat.

Once he’d laid Jongdae out on their guest bed, he began stripping Jongdae to put some pyjamas on him. He ignored his still straining cock as he took in the sight of Jongdae lying fully exposed on the bed, and went to search for something Jongdae could sleep in. By the time he came back, he found Jongdae sitting against the pillows and touching himself. He was getting hard again. Minseok’s arms went slack and his mouth went dry.

Jongdae smirked at him. He still looked tired, but certainly more awake than he had been when Minseok left. “Seems like we both have problems now,” he said, adjusting himself so Minseok got a perfect view of the way Jongdae was stroking himself.

He knew he shouldn’t consider it, but the way Jongdae looked–sleepy and fucked out–was too much for him to handle. An aroused Jongdae offering himself up to Minseok made it all even worse.

“Seems like it,” Minseok agreed after clearing his throat. “I suppose I can do something about that.”

“Mmm, beats the shower,” Jongdae said, adjusting himself so that he was comfortable and ready for whatever Minseok had planned. Minseok appreciated his initiative for the second time that night.

The sight of Jongdae spread out before him on the bed, pliant and willing, was beautiful, even more than he’d been on the couch. This way, he could see Jongdae’s puckered hole and imagine pushing into that heat, undoing Jongdae beneath him as he fucked him hard. It wasn’t the first time that night that he wished Baekhyun was there to share it. If everything went well, he would be in the future and Minseok could think of nothing better.

Minseok walked over to the side table and pulled out the guest bedroom lube. “I suppose we better start soon, I don't want you falling asleep before I cum.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get what you deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	10. Jongdae

When Jongdae finally woke up, he felt absolutely fantastic. None of his muscles ached, his eyes didn’t burn, his head didn’t pound, and he didn’t feel his usual early morning crankiness surfacing. When he stretched, it became all the more apparent that he truly felt like a functioning human being. He was so busy revelling in the delicious feeling of not suffering that it took him a while to notice that he wasn’t in his own bed.

Looking around, he realized he was lying in the middle of a queen-sized bed in a modern-looking bedroom. He was also wearing silky, button-down pyjamas that certainly weren’t the flannels he usually wore to bed. They felt like heaven on his skin in a different way.

As fresh and well-rested as he felt, it took him a moment to work through the haze of sleep to figure out how he ended up in this situation, although it didn’t take long for him to put two and two together. 

He had been carried upstairs after the blow job of his life and then was essentially fucked to sleep by Minseok. He vaguely recalled being lowered into a bathtub by arms that glowed a pretty shade of lilac, cleaned up, before being dressed in the set of pyjamas he now wore. Minseok then laid him to rest, sated, clean, and fucked out. All in all, it was the best date of his life with the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.

It took a moment for Jongdae to recall the way Minseok had fucked him the night before, wanting to save the memory for later. Through the haze of sleep and magic-enhanced arousal, it was difficult to recall all of the details but what he did remember made his ears burn as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

He remembered the heady, yet comforting weight of Minseok above him the most. He could stare into Minseok’s almond-shaped eyes for hours, set so perfectly in a face so pretty and youthful it was hard to believe he was two years older. He remembered the tenderness in his expression and the gentleness of his actions as he took care of Jongdae in a much softer round than the first.

He began to feel some of the lingering effects of the night before and it drew forth even more memories. He recalled the way Minseok’s lips had felt against his; soft and sensual rather than hard and intense. He drew forth sighs and noises of contentment from Jongdae one after the other until Jongdae was forced to start moving on his own. He licked into Minseok’s mouth and pulled up his bare knee to press it against the erection in Minseok’s pants. The pants were definitely gone soon after that.

When Jongdae had whined at Minseok’s absence, he returned only to deny Jongdae rights to his mouth. Instead, he did what he’d done earlier and leave blooming purple marks on Jongdae’s skin that sizzled and burned in the best way.

As he worked, Jongdae sleepily admired the glowing red tattoos that covered most of Minseok’s back and chest. His back was an intricate magic circle that moved as Minseok worked his magic and the ruins that coiled between various glyphs and diagrams and equations were constantly changing in the most mesmerizing way. It was an enchanting sight and so otherworldly Jongdae almost didn’t believe it was real.

Jongdae didn’t have much time to focus on anything but whatever Minseok was doing from then on. Minseok had reached Jongdae’s nipples and bit down hard at the nub. He arched against the bed, doing anything to end the pain. Minseok muttered a constant stream of praise, that he was doing so well staying away, enduring the pain, letting him use his magic. Everything Jongdae did was apparently worthy of praise. He tried to reprimand Minseok by informing him that any more praise would give him a big head. Besides, it was Minseok doing the work, he deserved the praise.

“Can I use more intense blood magic?” Minseok asked, his tone sultry and mischievous, though Jongdae didn't miss the slight shakiness beneath it all.

“What do you mean?” Jongdae asked, struggling not to slur his words. At this point he couldn’t care less what Minseok did, so long as he was doing something. Instinct told him he should hold his tongue on that.

“I mean, can I use a bigger spell? One that would require me to cut into you. It won’t scar or anything, but it will be a bit painful.” Minseok was slowly enunciating every word, making sure Jongdae was understanding what he was saying.

Jongdae rose from his sleepy state at Minseok’s words. If he was truly serious about it, he was probably convinced it was a good idea. Jongdae decided to trust him. After all, the magic he’d used so far had worked wonders. “Of course, I want to feel everything you have to offer.”

Minseok smiled and a thin knife appeared in his hand. “I'll be as gentle as I can,” he promised, pressing a kiss on the spot he planned to carve his mark of pleasure. It was just above Jongdae's heart, which started beating even faster.

“Do it.” 

So he did. The knife burned against Jongdae’s skin as Minseok carved into it, intricate shapes that turned crimson as he went. Jongdae hissed with pain, clenching the sheets in his fists, but with Minseok murmuring sweet apologies and rocking his hips against Jongdae’s, cocks sliding together, the feeling was lost to sweet pleasure. Before he knew it, the mark was there, large and red above his heart. To finish it off, Minseok pricked his thumb with the knife and pressed it into the tender skin.

From the mark, a searing heat spread throughout his body, intensifying his every feeling. He felt like he’d entered a fever dream, still exhausted yet more alive than he’d ever felt. Tears burned in his eyes as his blood sang for Minseok. Every touch, every taste burned against his skin, wracking him with intense waves of pleasure, and all he could think of was wanting more. If this was what blood magic was like, Jongdae could easily become addicted.

Jongdae’s back arched as he pressed up against Minseok for more contact, more friction. Heat rolled down in waves and he could feel his cock growing heavy, heavier beneath his layers of clothes. He choked back a sob. “Minseok, please, please do something.”

Minseok lowered himself above Jongdae. “What is it you want me to do?”

“Mm,” Jongdae hummed, moving his hips, “Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?”

Jongdae nodded over and over again until Minseok was sitting up and reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. 

In truth, Jongdae was hovering on the edge of consciousness. This was the part he only barely remembered. All he could recall was the fact that the magic was keeping him awake and on the edge, like he’d been earlier with Minseok likely in control. It was a truly peculiar feeling, but comfortable in a way he’d never felt before. There were so many benefits to being able to take their time.

The process of being stretched out by Minseok was also hazy, but for a different reason. The sensations as Minseok pushed one finger, then two, then three, teasing him by brushing against his prostate, were overwhelming. He called out until he was hoarse, but still Minseok kept going. Every point of contact between himself and Minseok electrified his nerves until his body was buzzing with need. Fingers weren't enough, he needed Minseok’s cock inside him. He could only imagine feeling so full as he clenched around Minseok’s length and the way it would feel as tendrils of magic were sent into him from somewhere deep inside him.

Jongdae had to resort to begging. He begged for Minseok’s cock, tears crowding the corners of his eyes. With his free hand, Minseok brushed them away and kissed him gently, promising he would do as Jongdae asked. And so he did. Minseok spread Jongdae’s legs and lined his cock up with Jongdae’s hole. The slight press sent delicious sparks into his system and he tried to rock back for more. Minseok smiled in amusement and pushed inside. He went slowly, inch by inch so Jongdae could get used to his girth, until he bottomed out, hips against Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae clenched around him and the magic nearly short-circuited his brain. He didn’t really care though, he just enjoyed the feeling of being so full.

“Mm, you feel so good.”

“Then I’ll make you feel even better,” Minseok said against his skin.

He remembered how he felt as Minseok fucked him slowly into the mattress, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he pushed his cock in and out at an infuriatingly slow pace. He didn’t take long to hit just the right angle, cock driving into his prostate in the most maddening way. Minseok’s arms had glowed the most beautiful shades of red and orange, which only intensified when Jongdae, in his tired, needy state, started to rock his hips back and forth to meet Minseok’s. He wanted, no, needed, him to go faster. Whatever Minseok was doing with his cock kept him from coming, else he would have done so ages ago. 

“Please, Minseok,” Jongdae begged.

“Please what?” Minseok asked.

Jongdae was so done with Minseok’s teasing. “Just fucking cum inside me, I need it.”

“Okay baby, I’ll cum for you if you cum for me.”

Moments later, it was as if a dam had burst and Jongdae was sending ropes of cum over his chest, coming so hard he could feel his cock spilling everything he had to offer. He choked out a yell as his vision went white. Minseok’s hand was there immediately, he knew that much. It was deliciously warm and welcome, milking his cock as he rode out his orgasm even as it kept going until he was sure his balls were empty. He knew it wasn’t over yet though.

Minseok started moving faster, pressing his cock deeper and deeper with each snap of his hips. Jongdae could no longer tell pain from pleasure anymore. He did what he could to clench around Minseok and enjoy the way the magic enhanced his oversensitivity while Minseok’s pace intensified. Jongdae could feel each thrust all the way to his core.

Then Minseok was coming, his tattoos glowing brighter, before as he pressed in deep, releasing hot cum inside Jongdae that felt oh so good. Jongdae clenched around him as he rode it out and they smiled at each other sleepily once it was over.

After that, he’d been vaguely aware of Minseok lapping at the come on his stomach despite his protests, before cleaning him in the bath.

Jongdae was getting hard just from the memory and, despite the risk of someone walking in, he reached down to stroke his cock to fullness. The residual magic in his system meant that he didn’t last long until he was coming in his hand and wiping it on tissues he pulled from a box on the nightstand.

It was only then that reality crashed down on him. He had a job that he had to be on constant alert for. He scrambled for his phone and pager, searching for any potential emergency until he remembered that he was off today. He felt the tension leave him. Then he noticed the note that had been placed beside his phone.

He then reached for the note. It read, “Good morning sleepy head, I hope you slept well. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did. Feel free to take a shower in the bathroom at the end of the hall. Everything you need should be there. With love, Minseok.”

Jongdae blushed as he read. Remembering was one thing, having the god-like person you fucked remind you of it was another. Even recalling the way Minseok had taken care of him afterwards made him feel warm and he decided a shower was probably a good idea.

Jongdae could hear voices, likely Minseok and Baekhyun, as he walked quietly towards the shower. He decided to wait until he was fresh and clean before walking downstairs to greet them, he wasn’t sure he could face Minseok without something to refresh him and wake him up properly.

Sure enough, everything he needed, including a toothbrush and an extra pair of clothes, sat ready and waiting for him. Ten minutes later he was dressed and ready to face the day.

“Good morning,” Minseok said, walking towards him with outstretched arms.

Jongdae, not knowing what to do, opened his own in response and accepted Minseok into his arms for a deep kiss that tasted of bacon once Minseok let Jongdae lick into his mouth, making tiny noises of satisfaction.

“I am also here,” Baekhyun said from the counter.

From the corner of his eye, Jongdae could see Baekhyun pouting so he pushed lightly against Minseok, who seemed to get the idea and backed up with a smirk. Jongdae quickly strode over to Baekhyun and met his lips just as eagerly as he had Minseok. Baekhyun hummed with satisfaction and whined when Jongdae broke off in favour of eating every last bit of breakfast they’d cooked.

“Do you really think eating is better than kissing me? Minseok had you all night, what about me?” Baekhyun pouted as he watched Jongdae eat.

“Have you ever tasted bacon?” Jongdae asked.

Minseok put his face in his hands.

“You know Jongdae, they also call me bacon.” Baekhyun said, leaning on the counter. Jongdae guessed it was his best imitation of a whole meal.

“Jongdae, why did you say that? He only just stopped being annoying about it,” Minseok groaned.

Baekhyun scoffed. “As if your terrible puns are any better.”

“At least I’m not obnoxious about them.”

"Oh please, you're the worst when it comes to that."

For the rest of the morning Jongdae simply watched them bicker back and forth as he ate his breakfast, incredibly entertained and more than a little in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	11. Baekhyun

While Minseok and Jongdae seemed to have figured things out between the two of them–which apparently involved a considerable amount of magic-enhanced sex–Baekhyun found himself in a difficult position. It was as if Minseok had broken some kind of barrier within Jongdae, and that he was the next target.

Worse than that was the fact that Minseok thought it was hilarious–he’d taken to seeing Jongdae occasionally on his own until Baekhyun was “ready” to join them, whatever that meant. Baekhyun was fairly certain it had a lot to do with the fact that Jongdae had become a menace, plain and simple.

Normally, he would be delighted to have Jongdae’s undivided attention. He’d been going out of his way to spend his time with Jongdae for a long time. Now, it seemed that Jongdae was fully and completely devoted to flirting with Baekhyun at every given opportunity. 

It started subtly, with Jongdae gradually invading his personal space more and more. Then it was light touches, hands brushing at lunch, sly looks whenever Baekhyun was looking, leaning against Baekhyun’s side during breaks, etc. It got to the point where, if Baekhyun had to deal with another patient with Jongdae present, he would use every excuse to touch him accidentally-on-purpose and Baekhyun couldn’t do a single thing about it.

“Jongdae, what on earth are you doing, I’m trying to work,” Baekhyun hissed at Jongdae during break, after Jongdae grabbed his ass then walked by. He had dragged Jongdae into one of their usual haunts to get some answers.

Jongdae shrugged. “I think you know perfectly well what I’m doing, Baekhyun.”

“Being unprofessional is what you’re doing, we’re in a hospital! People are under our care.”

Jongdae had the good grace to look at least a little bit ashamed.

“Seriously, what is up with you?” Baekhyun asked.

“We rarely see each other. I have improved my relationship with Minseok but we never have time to get acquainted. I’m just trying to show you I’m interested,” Jongdae explained. He was looking at the ground, not Baekhyun.

“I see,” Baekhyun said slowly. He had figured as much, but didn’t want to be the one to voice it aloud. He himself didn’t know how to go about this, which was completely odd because he was overfond of aggressive flirting.

Jongdae was still looking off to the side and Baekhyun wished he wasn’t. “Jongdae, look, it’s not that I’m not interested, I just don’t think grabbing my ass in the hallway is a good idea. I might flirt with the nurses but it’s pretty clear I don’t mean it.”

“Then what do you propose?” Jongdae asked, turning towards him.

“Something else?”

Jongdae was silent for a moment until he acquired a mischievous glint to his eyes and Baekhyun had a bad feeling about it. Jongdae sat up and took one step towards him, then another, and another. Baekhyun backed up until he was against the wall and Jongdae stood before him, smirking. “We could do something else to familiarize ourselves with each other when we have free time.”

“I definitely don’t think this is a good idea,” Baekhyun uttered, but even he could tell he didn’t sound convincing. Jongdae was hard to resist.

When Jongdae pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s, he did nothing to stop him. When Jongdae had taken to cornering Baekhyun whenever they had time to spare, they’d find a spare room to make out. Jongdae slamming him against the door as soon as it was closed, Jongdae pushing him down on the examination bed, Jongdae’s slick lips soft and warm on his own, all of it had Baekhyun’s blood singing and his head light. However, happy as Baekhyun was to get his hands on Jongdae at any given moment, he still had a few things to explain before they went any further and there was only so much of this he could stand.

Baekhyun knew he should make an effort to actually talk to Jongdae about their relationship with each other and with Minseok, but he didn’t know how to bring the topic up. He felt like a coward every time he and Jongdae parted ways after their make-out sessions. Leaving such a gaping hole in communication within their three-person relationship wasn’t healthy and the longer he waited, the worse it got. He needed to establish boundaries.

Minseok was trying to help him, the key word being “trying”. Most of the time it ended with Baekhyun leaving with burning jealousy that Minseok was getting what he wasn’t, or Baekhyun taking out his pent-up horniness on him. The only bright side was the fact that Baekhyun was confident enough in his relationship with Minseok that he didn’t fear being left behind.

It’s Jongdae who manages to tip the scales and force their relationship to progress. One Thursday, when the end of their schedules finally aligned again, Baekhyun found himself being guided along the hallways and out to the back parking lot by Jongdae. He didn’t say one word as they walked, leaving Baekhyun utterly confused. Baekhyun said nothing either, too afraid he’d say something to ruin it–he rather liked the feeling of Jongdae’s arm around his shoulders, even if it didn’t quite reach.

When they reached Jongdae’s car, Jongdae led Baekhyun to the passenger side, opened the door and pushed him in. Baekhyun allowed himself to be pushed and waited for Jongdae to get into the driver’s seat.

“Any chance you’re going to explain what’s going on?” Baekhyun asked him after having been kidnapped with no explanation.

Jongdae sighed and gave him an exasperated look. “I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Baekhyun asked, furrowing his brows. He had no idea what Jongdae was talking about.

“The reason you won’t open your mouth when we kiss, the reason it feels like we’re at a standstill when you clearly want this just as much as I do.”

Baekhyun froze, but he forced himself to keep listening. He had a feeling what Jongdae was about to ask.

“This has to do with your ‘second venom’, right?” Jongdae asked, eyes boring into Baekhyun’s poor attempt to look neutral.

Baekhyun figured there was no point in keeping anything back. He should have explained it a bit better, back when things were lighthearted. He had his reasons for being apprehensive.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered reluctantly.

“Baekhyun, the last time we talked about it was last month. I thought we were working on a relationship. You running away from me is not a relationship. I just want you to explain. You know I can back out at any time, so why hold back? Is it a vampire thing?”

Baekhyun thought about how to answer for a while. Jongdae deserved the truth and, if he stayed with them for good, he was going to learn it eventually. “Okay, I’ll explain. I know Minseok joked about me using it for picking people up for food and a good time, but I haven’t done that in a long time. It happened before I met Minseok and he meddled with my blood.”

“What did you do?” Jongdae asked.

“I turned someone. I broke the biggest taboo among purebloods and, if I wasn’t already estranged from that life, I would have been imprisoned or possibly killed.”

“Seriously.”

“It’s a pretty big deal when you damn someone to exist forever as a living corpse reliant on blood for a living. People romanticize it a lot but it actually kind of sucks.”

Jongdae’s mouth was downturned, but he didn’t look disgusted. “Why didn’t any of the others turn?”

“Ah well, I need to drink a lot of blood for that to happen, enough to kill someone. I was starving, he was my…boyfriend. He offered to help me but I lost control. It was right around the time I had a massive fight with my parents. I had never killed anyone before and I didn’t want him to die so I did the only thing I could: give him my own blood.” Baekhyun shuddered at the memory of forcing his dying lover to drink his own blood by filling his mouth with blood and forcing him to swallow. He felt tears welling in his eyes and tried to hold them back.

Before he knew it, Jongdae was pulling him into a hug. He let himself be enveloped by the warmth. The warmth of another human willing to risk himself for Baekhyun. Baekhyun was terrified, finally understanding how he felt and why he was so apprehensive. Jongdae, though, Jongdae was so wonderful, the best thing to ever happen to both Minseok and him.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said into his shoulder, “I didn’t know. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

Baekhyun pushed him away so he could look into Jongdae’s face. “No, I’m glad you did. I didn’t know how to bring it up myself. I want this but I was so afraid. I’m still afraid. You should be afraid.”

“Baekhyun, why did you become a nurse?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun blinked. “Because I wanted to help people, I even switched my major to do it.” 

“Was it because you didn’t want to hurt anyone else?”

“I–yeah. I like knowing that, despite what I am, I can still do what I can to help people live.”

“Do you think you would ever hurt me?”

Baekhyun pursed his lips and his eyes drifted in the direction of the busted lamp post, still flickering. He remembered how desperate he was to heal himself, downing that packet of blood, which hadn’t been enough. He remembered how he had to tranquilize Jongdae and find enough strength to make it home. Even in his compromised state, he had maintained control over himself through willpower and more knowledge of how humans worked.

“No,” Baekhyun found himself saying, “No I wouldn’t. I couldn’t hurt you.”

“Then can we try this?” Jongdae asked, placing one hand over Baekhyun’s, which was resting on the console.

Baekhyun didn’t pull away and wrapped his hand around Jongdae’s. “I suppose we can give it a shot. I have two talented doctors around to keep me in check anyway.”

“Exactly,” Jongdae said smiling bright enough that Baekhyun gave him a watery smile in return.

“Now,” Jongdae said, his tone now brisk, “will you tell me about the second venom.”

“I suppose I can do that,” Baekhyun chuckled, “especially since you’re going to like this so much.”

Jongdae’s eyes shone and Baekhyun laughed harder. “You’ve experienced Minseok’s sex magic right?”

Jongdae nodded furiously.

“Well, my venom is both similar and different. My secretion, which is more akin to what it actually is because it only happens when I’m aroused, makes whoever I bite really fucking horny and needy. It works better if there’s attraction, which is why it’s fine for a one-night stand or a longer relationship.” Baekhyun stopped to check what Jongdae thought so far.

“I like the sound of this, please go on.”

“It’s easy to get addicted to because it forces you to feel that way, but it makes the blood drinking feel so much better, more erotic I guess. It’s a little weird explaining it like this to be honest and, as fun as it is, it’s also kind of one-sided and fake.”

“I have nothing against it, but if you’re not, can we just not use it?”

Baekhyun bit his lip. “We can try, but it’s nearly impossible not to. It comes out naturally if a vampire is feeling it, and with you…” Baekhyun trailed off.

“Is that why you don’t open your mouth.”

“Right.”

“Can we try it out?”

“Did you not hear me just now?”

“Did you not remember the part where I want to be in this with you and if everything goes awry you can erase my memory. If you can’t stop it from happening, I want to feel what it’s like to see if  _ I _ like it.”

“What about  _ my _ feelings?”

“Do you have feelings?”

Baekhyun kept his lips shut tight. Did he have feelings? “Yes,” he replied, distinctly aware he'd been conned.

“Then if we both have feelings, we can at least test it out. You do use it with Minseok, right?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun answered, knowing he just dug his own grave. He sighed. “Fine, okay, if we’re going to do this, we’re not doing it in a car. Take me to your place.

“Oh, I was already planning to,” Jongdae said with a wicked grin. Baekhyun gave him a withering look before Jongdae started the car and they were on their way.

About halfway through their mostly-silent car ride, Jongdae asked, “What ever happened to the boy you turned? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Baekhyun laughed, and Jongdae shot him a confused look. “It’s totally fine. I might have issues with biting humans for the most part, but we’ve made our peace. He’s still around. I call him my son now, being his sire, and he hates it. His name is Sehun and you’ll probably meet him at some point. He likes to come to our house to complain and eat from my blood supply.”

That had Jongdae smiling. “He sounds fun.”

“No, he’s a brat, but he’s my brat.”

Baekhyun spent the rest of the car ride telling Jongdae about Sehun, feeling better about the whole biting business. He still had butterflies in his stomach about the unsaid implications of him making Jongdae incredibly horny.

He spent the entire trip up to Jongdae's apartment thinking and overthinking about it until he was on the brink of psyching himself out. It wasn't that he wasn't confident about his ability to make Jongdae feel good, he just hadn't had any kind of sex with anyone aside from Minseok in a long time and hoped it wouldn't end up being weird.

"Okay, so where are we going to do this?" Jongdae asked, unaware of Baekhyun's internal crisis.

Drawn from his thoughts, Baekhyun scrambled for an answer. "Uh, the couch should be fine. I'm usually good about staying clean when I feed and I'm confident I can get blood out of anything."

"Well, you're the boss," Jongdae said, sitting down on the sofa. "Is there anything we need before you start."

"You might want to take off your shirt, it'll be easier for me to feed if you do. You can leave it on if you're uncomfortable though."

Jongdae's shirt was on the floor before Baekhyun could even finish his sentence and he was provided with an eyeful of Jongdae's smooth torso for the first time since he'd tied him up in their basement. That felt like it had been ages ago, and Baekhyun was definitely more affected by it than he had been before. Jongdae's chest was smooth, his waist so tiny Baekhyun wanted to wrap his hands around it, and the trail of hair leading beneath the top of his pants had his imagination reeling. He forced himself to focus.

"You know the deal right?" Baekhyun asked.

"You get aroused, then you bite me, then your second venom gets into my blood while you feed, then I get horny, then you close the wound and we deal with whatever happens afterwards," Jongdae rattled off as if it was nothing–it was not nothing.

"Why don't we get started then?" Baekhyun flashed Jongdae a reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	12. Jongdae

Truth be told, Jongdae was incredibly anxious about what was about to happen. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if Baekhyun could hear it, hoping he would take it as anticipation if he could. He felt so exposed sitting there on the couch, shirtless and vulnerable beside one of his species’ natural enemies. He could sense the tension in the air despite the fact that Baekhyun appeared calm and collected. The bright red of Baekhyun's irises told Jongdae everything he needed to know about how much Baekhyun wanted to drink his blood.

Jongdae was well aware that Baekhyun had been hesitant to move things forward, but wasn’t entirely sure why. Baekhyun had been eager to get closer to him, but ever since his night with Minseok it was like he had suddenly changed his mind. It was pretty obvious something was up by the way he reacted to Jongdae’s advances, neither stopping nor encouraging them, so he had decided to take matters in his own hands. However, encouraging a potential lover to step out of their shell and willingly offering himself up to a vampire were two entirely different things that Jongdae hadn't quite connected in his head until now.

Baekhyun’s explanation as to why he was hesitant hadn’t helped things one bit. He was now hyper aware of how Baekhyun felt about doing this and didn’t want to do anything that would make things worse for him. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. No matter how much he wanted to be there for Baekhyun, his own fear pressured him to push Baekhyun away.

As Jongdae’s thoughts spiralled, Baekhyun was watching him warily, trying to gage how Jongdae was feeling. Occasionally, Jongdae had a great poker face, but he wasn’t sure if that was the case this time.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Baekhyun said after Jongdae’s prolonged silence.

“No, no, I want to do this,” Jongdae assured him, “I’m just mentally preparing myself.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. Jongdae supposed his _was_ a natural reaction and Baekhyun had probably seen it before.

He tried to think about all of the positive aspects Baekhyun had just told him, and the others Minseok had muttered into his ear that had made him eager to do this in the first place.

Jongdae let out a deep breath, there was no time like the present. “Okay, you can start.”

Baekhyun slid closer to him on the couch while Jongdae desperately tried to keep his breathing even, especially when Baekhyun placed his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders. All he could do was stare at Baekhyun’s mouth, knowing that, once he opened it wide, his long fangs will have extended downwards.

He tried to pretend this was like their hasty make-out sessions. After all, he was the one who had initiated most of them. He was the one who put himself in danger, so to speak. He knew he was safe with Baekhyun or he wouldn’t have done it, but at the same time reality hadn’t hit him. He had simply been put-out by his own sexual frustration.

There wasn’t time to think about that now.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun called, “Jongdae? You still with me, you sort of zoned out.”

Jongdae took in a breath that was shakier than he would have liked. “Yeah, sorry about that. Nerves.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, it would make less sense if you weren’t nervous to be honest. We’re in a predator vs prey situation here, your system should be warning you to stay away,” Baekhyun stressed.

Jongdae kept nodding while trying to adjust the pillows behind him, anything to distract himself from Baekhyun’s closeness or the warmth of the hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

“What about the other people you’ve fed off of?” Jongdae couldn’t be alone in this fear, could he?

Baekhyun looked away and laughed nervously. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever done this with someone for the first time while they were sober. Not unless they were another vampire.”

Jongdae gave him a flat look. “Seriously? Should I grab my vodka then?”

“Please don’t, it’s not very nice when you’re drunk. I feel bad even if whoever it is begs for it because the venom or whatever is so powerful you can’t resist even if you try. When you already have alcohol in your veins, it’s worse. Minseok kicked my ass hard about that.”

This was getting increasingly complicated and the more Baekhyun spoke about his past, the more Jongdae wanted to remove that crease in his brows and just enjoy himself after holding back for so long. If Baekhyun was afraid to do this, he was just as bad, but since Baekhyun was willing to give it a shot, he should at least try to meet him halfway.

“I’m sorry I asked that, it’s fine, I’m ready,” Jongdae told him, sitting up a little straighter. He did feel a little more confident, but not much.

Jongdae let Baekhyun guide him through what to do. Baekhyun was being painfully gentle with him, holding him by the shoulders and pulling him just close enough, placing one cold, shaking hand on Jongdae’s jaw and lifting it to expose his throat, and planting a soft kiss on the spot was was presumably going to bite. It would have been so much better if Jongdae hadn’t flicked his gaze down and caught sight of Baekhyun’s fangs.

Jongdae jerked out of the way, lowering his jaw and covering his neck, all by instinct. It took him a moment to collect himself from the flash of fear and adrenaline that had rushed through him when he saw the fangs coming towards him. In that moment he took to recover, he realized he might have just broken Baekhyun’s heart.

Jongdae could almost hear the self-deprecating spiral of thoughts going through Baekhyun’s head. He hated himself for not being brave enough to sit still and accept what was about to happen, regardless of how it made him feel. His heart ached knowing Baekhyun’s probably hurt even more.

He swallowed his fear, the more he stared at Baekhyun’s dejected fact, the more he hated himself for putting it there, so he put away his fear to try and make up for letting him down.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun said softly, “do you trust me or not?”

He didn’t know what to say in response, and didn’t trust himself to say the right thing either. What he did know was that gestures could often make up for things unsaid. Jongdae leaned forward, despite his screaming instinct, and wrapped his arms tight around Baekhyun. Baekhyun made a small noise of protest but Jongdae only nestled himself against Baekhyun’s chest, head resting on his shoulder. 

Shirtless and cold as he was, it felt nice to be surrounded with warmth. He supposed this was one of the advantages of dealing with a living vampire. Baekhyun also had a pleasant, sweet smell that was strangely comforting, something he hadn’t noticed before. The longer he stayed there, arms wrapped tight with no intention of letting go, the more he never wanted to leave. 

Slowly, Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s arms snaking around him, hands placed flat on Jongdae’s back, enveloping him in that warmth. Jongdae held him even tighter, trying to indicate that he had no intention of letting go, even with Baekhyun surrounding him and keeping him in place.

“I do trust you Baekhyun,” Jongdae said into his shoulder, “of course I do. You couldn’t do your job without control, after all. You couldn’t have spent all that time making out with me if you didn’t either. This is something I have to overcome, something I don’t have control over yet.”

He felt Baekhyun nod. “Thank you,” he murmured softly.

Jongdae backed away so he could look at Baekhyun face to face, keeping his arms on his shoulders and staying in his space. “I have an idea,” Jongdae said, offering Baekhyun a smile.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, puzzled. It was cute and Jongdae wondered how he could ever find him scary. “What do you mean?”

Jongdae hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Maybe you should touch me more, so I can get used to the feeling of being around you. I didn’t feel unsafe when I hugged you, what happened before was so sudden and almost clinical. Does that make sense?”

“I guess,” Baekhyun replied, sounding uncertain. His actions, on the other hand, were far from uncertain. He was smoothing his hands along Jongdae’s skin until they rested on his waist. “Is this okay?”

Jongdae had shivered when Baekhyun brushed his thumb along the sensitive skin at his waist, but was a far cry from how he’d been feeling earlier. He leaned a little closer, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun and saw the hunger in his eyes. It wasn’t the hunger of a predator, no, it was the hunger that was likely mirrored in Jongdae’s own eyes.

Jongdae pressed forward to put his lips against Baekhyun’s, drawing from him a quick intake in breath. He let his own slick lips move against Baekhyun’s, sucking at his bottom lip. Baekhyun kept his jaw firmly clamped shut, but that didn’t stop Jongdae from trying to change that by pulling him in closer. Baekhyun, on the other hand, let his hands roam Jongdae’s frame freely until they reached his ass, causing Jongdae to yelp against Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun started laughing when he saw the indignant frown on Jongdae’s face before pulling him in to give him a kiss in apology.

“I’m sorry baby,” he muttered against Jongdae’s cheek, leaving searing kisses down Jongdae’s jaw, and throat. Jongdae moved his neck so Baekhyun could keep going, sucking mark after mark. He barely even realized he had just unconsciously exposed himself. 

“Mm, Jongdae, I’m going to bite now. Is that okay?” Baekhyun asked, sitting back and looking Jongdae in the eye.

Jongdae had very nearly forgotten why they were here, sitting on his couch in his apartment, in the first place. Fear and anticipation roared within him again, though they weren’t nearly as extreme as they’d been earlier. He felt comfortable in Baekhyun’s arms. He trusted him and thus felt less terrified. He already knew he could bare his throat again when the time came.

“Shit,” Baekhyun cursed.

“What is it?”

“We, uh, mentioned it but we never really figured out what we were going to do after I bite you,” Baekhyun explained. “You’re going to be horny as fuck, Jongdae, and we haven’t exactly prepared anything…”

“Like…?” Jongdae finished. Truth be told, if it was anything like Minseok’s blood magic, he figured one thing would simply lead to another and they wouldn’t have to think much about it–Baekhyun was clearly experienced in dealing with this, even if he was particularly strange when it came to Jongdae.

Baekhyun gave a half smile. “When all you want to do is cum, you’re not going to be all that picky about how it happens. When it wears off and you're stuck with the consequences, that's what you have to consider, so I figured I’d ask firsthand. Do you have lube?”. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae swore, standing up. “Fuck!”

Baekhyun looked alarmed. “What is it?”

“I’m out of lube,” Jongdae moaned.

“I thought you and Minseok had been coming here alone together?”

Jongdae turned to him, confused. “What?”

“Yeah, he said he’d been spending a lot of time with you, I sort of figured that, after your date, things would be like that.”

Jongdae laughed and sat back down. He put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and said, “Baek, we haven’t been running around behind your back. I’ve been helping him with his work on a few really difficult cases. He wants to make sure you're included and I do too.”

Baekhyun’s mouth had turned into a cute “O” while Jongdae chuckled. Knowing Baekhyun had been jealous and remembering what Minseok had said about wanting to make sure they were all on the same page made him feel warm.

“So, what are we going to do?” Jongdae asked, causing Baekhyun to look up in surprise. 

Baekhyun screwed up his face in thought. “We jack off each other like bros?”

“Am I going to want to do that?” Jongdae asked honestly.

“Would you be down for doing it now?”

“Yes,” he answered automatically.

“What if I added the fact that you’d be allowed to kiss me properly?”

“Fuck yes, let’s do it.”

Baekhyun smiled a big, proper, boxy smile.

Jongdae remembered something Baekhyun had said earlier and asked, “Are you horny enough for this to work?”

“Jongdae, you’re hot as fuck and sitting shirtless beside me in your own apartment, offering you life’s blood to me, it’d just be stupid if that didn’t turn me on.”

Jongdae exposed his throat again. This time Baekhyun didn’t hesitate.

The first thing he feels is searing pain but as soon as it appeared, it’s replaced by a pleasant numbing sensation. He’s vaguely aware of Baekhyun’s tight grip on his shoulder and the wet sounds as Baekhyun downed mouthfuls of his blood. From the bite, a tingling sensation began to spread through his system until it reached his brain.

Unlike Minseok’s magic, Baekhyun’s magic directly affected one’s mind apparently. Jongdae felt himself grow needier as his mind started sending pointed signals throughout his body and heightening sensitivities. In Baekhyun’s arms, he felt relaxed but also a growing need for more.

When Baekhyun finished drinking, he began to lick the wound closed, causing Jongdae to moan as Baekhyun soothed his tender skin. From that alone, Jongdae felt his cock growing heavier and the need for something, anything more was becoming his greatest priority. Most frustrating was the fact that Baekhyun seemed to be in no rush.

Giving into his impatience, Jongdae pulled Baekhyun from where he was licking by his hair and pressed their lips together. He didn’t give Baekhyun a chance to close his lips, Jongdae had no patience for that. He licked into Baekhyun’s mouth, tasting a sweet substance that seemed to be whatever was currently affecting him.

Baekhyun made a muffled noise and attempted to dislodge Jongdae but he refused to move. He’d been waiting for this for a long time and he was hell bent on giving the kind of kissing Baekhyun deserved.

Baekhyun’s resistance didn’t last long. His hands ran through Jongdae’s hair, exerting some control of his own. Jongdae moaned, his current needs being addressed. Baekhyun was apparently much better at kissing than he let on, mixing pleasure and pain as his fangs made small sharp cuts only to be soothed immediately after.

In need of more, Jongdae pushed Baekhyun back and climbed on top of him, grinding their two bodies together as he sucked on Bakhyun’s lip. Arousal thrummed through him as his cock grew heavier by the second, filling out much faster than normal. Through their clothes, he could feel that Baekhyun was filling out himself.

“Pants,” Jongdae gasped after breaking apart. For a split second, he locked eyes with Baekhyun to see huge pupils surrounded by thin red irises. He imagined his eyes looked similar, but brown.

In his frantic state, he had to be helped out of his pants, but soon there was nothing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	13. Baekhyun

Once they were both free of their clothing, Baekhyun pulled Jongdae onto his lap, hissing as their cocks pressed against each other. Jongdae wasted no time making himself comfortable, giving Baekhyun this stupid sappy smile that he couldn’t stop himself from kissing.

Baekhyun placed a hand on the side of Jongdae’s jaw, cupping his face so he could kiss him the way he’d wanted to kiss him from the very beginning. He took great pleasure in the way the corners of Jongdae’s mouth turned up in a smile whenever Baekhyun kissed him, he loved the way Jongdae’s eyes fluttered shut and his lashes lay spread across his cheeks, and he loved the feeling of Jongdae’s mouth against his own.

For a few minutes, Baekhyun was perfectly content just kissing Jongdae. He’d spent weeks dreaming of being able to do this and now he hated the idea of stopping. Jongdae, however, had different plans and got bored with simply kissing pretty damn fast.

Jongdae bit down on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, dragging it out and away, rolling his hips as he did so. “Baekhyun, I can’t take it anymore, do something,” Jongdae whined.

Recovering from Jongdae’s assault, Baekhyun realized it was about time for the venom to really sink in. Jongdae wasn’t going to stop whining and pouting until he came and, knowing him, he’d insist on Baekhyun cumming too. At least, that’s what Baekhyun hoped.

Baekhyun adjusted his hips so that they were aligned with Jongdae’s, and pulled him even closer until their cocks stood side-by-side between them. Jongdae offered him a pretty, expectant smile.

Baekhyun wished he had lube to make this easier but he still wrapped one hand around both of their erections, pressing them together. Baekhyun hissed just as Jongdae gasped at the sudden heat of one cock against another, the foreign feeling of Baekhyun’s hand, and the sudden intimacy of it all.

“Happy now?” Baekhyun asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Jongdae flung his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, “I’d be happier if you moved that hand,” Jongdae said, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

Who was Baekhyun to deny such a pretty face? He did take the time to pay special attention to the head of Jongdae’s cock, pressing it against his own, thumbing the slit, and pulling at the foreskin. He massaged both cocks, holding them flush against each other. He took his other hand and used it to tease and rub Jongdae’s balls as well as his own.

Because Baekhyun’s own libido was slightly increased, it took very little time until the two of them were leaking precum.  _ Finally _ , Baekhyun thought, spreading the precum along both of their length, spitting in his hand for lack of anything else. He then began to pump them together in earnest.

Jongdae, who had been mauling Baekhyun’s shoulders with kisses and marks, cried out at the sudden change in speed, but Baekhyun didn’t relent. 

Jongdae placed one hand beneath Baekhyun’s so that they could both move together, adding even more warmth, more friction. Baekhyun could feel the building heat of an orgasm with each stroke. His stomach muscles began to contract and his balls started straining. He could tell Jongdae was close too, with the way he was panting and the way his movements were becoming increasingly erratic.

Baekhyun gave him one last dirty kiss before they were both cumming in stripes, covering each other’s chest. Baekhyun kept pumping them through their orgasm before going slack, breathing deeply.

Jongdae had fallen forward, his head pressed to Baekhyun’s shoulder and his arms on Baekhyun’s hips. “Baekhyun?” Jongdae said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“That was the best bro job I’ve ever had.”

Baekhyun pinched Jongdae’s thigh as he giggled incessantly.

“What,” he whined, “I was complimenting you, why are you so mean. Boyfriends can be brofriends too.”

“Well duh.”

“Then what?”

“You called us boyfriends,” Baekhyun said, keeping his voice even.

“Are we not?” Jongdae asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I–yes, I guess. I want to be but we never said anything about that.”

Jongdae gave him a long, deep kiss. “Boyfriend and brofriend.” The way Jongdae said both words somehow made them sound less cheesy than they really were, and Baekhyun loved him for it.

“Brofriends help their bros clean cum off their chests, so get off me and help clean up. This is your house.”

Jongdae pouted at him but ultimately stood up and showed him around. He also dragged Baekhyun into the shower, reminding him that the venom takes a while to get out of your system. With no lube they were still limited, so Baekhyun wound up eating him out in the shower, every noise echoing because of the tile.

Once they were finished, Baekhyun made sure Jongdae ate and drank after losing all that blood and they both climbed into bed together, exhausted.

The next morning, Minseok was gifted with a large collection of selfies of the two of them in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	14. Minseok

Minseok walked up behind Jongdae in their usual coffee shop with the full intention to startle him until he realized that the mood wasn’t quite right for it. Instead, he made a wide circle and approached from an angle Jongdae could easily see.

Ever since Jongdae and Minseok had their stay-at-home date, they’d been meeting at the all-hours coffee shop whenever they could and Jongdae occasionally joined him on house calls. Minseok found in Jongdae a person whom he could confide in, which didn’t happen since he met Baekhyun. Jongdae’s reactions, while occasionally silly, were more thoughtful and straightforward in a way that suited him. It drew Minseok in, just as Baekhyun’s charismatic yet down-to-earth personality had.

“What’s on your mind?” Minseok asked, sitting down. He usually got a coffee before sitting, but this seemed like something important.

Jongdae looked up at him, startled despite Minseok’s efforts to make sure he wasn’t. “Oh, Minseok, I didn’t see you come in. I was just thinking about a lot of things.”

“What kind of things? Anything I can help with?”

“I want to go with the ceremony, become your familiar and everything. It’s been months since we met and I want to give it a shot.”

Minseok blinked. Happiness bloomed in his chest but he didn’t quite know how to convey it.

“Ever since I finished Med School, and even during Med School, I’ve been so busy that I rarely get to spend time with anyone. Any person I did end up seeing drifted away before long. Neither of you have. Both of–”Jongdae took a deep breath, “Both of you welcomed me so thoroughly into your lives and I’m getting to the point where I don’t ever want to go back to a time where you weren’t.” Jongdae let out the breath he was holding.

Minseok took Jongdae’s shaking hand in his own. It was painfully obvious how nervous he was, from the way he shook to the way he delivered most of his speech to the floor. Minseok let a small collection of runes flow down his arm and across where they touched before circling around and disappearing on the back of Jongdae’s hand–a spell for a calm mind.

“Jongdae, it’s okay,” Minseok said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Jongdae gave him a weak smile. “I know, but taking this leap is hard for me. I don’t let people get this close often, especially not recently.”

Minseok pulled him into a hug. “We would love to have you as part of our relationship. We talk about you often, you know? And we decided you’re exactly what we need, we wouldn’t just let you go.”

Jongdae squeezed him tight and Minseok felt like he was about to cry. He wasn’t sure how Jongdae wasn’t crying, but he supposed that was for the best. He certainly didn’t ever want to see him cry. He, however, did wish they were hugging in a less awkward position.

When they separated, Minseok pulled out his phone and hoped for the best.

“Minseok? Where are you? You never use video chat, did someone steal your phone? I can’t see you, please say something. I only have 10 minutes left of my break.” Baekhyun’s voice echoed up from the phone’s speakers.

“Shut up Baekhyun, I’m right here,” Minseok said, holding up the phone towards his face.

“Oh thank god,” Baekhyun sighed, trying to hide his laughter.

Jongdae, on the other hand, had burst out into giggles at Baekhyun’s tirade.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Minseok, give the phone to Jongdae, I want to see him, I see your face all the time.”

Minseok handed the phone to Jongdae, eyebrows downturned. “You work together you ungrateful…” Minseok grumbled, causing Jongdae to giggle even more.

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun asked, “Please tell me it’s something exciting, all I’ve dealt with this afternoon are broken limbs and all of them have been boring.”

“Jongdae said he’s going to do the temporary contract with us,” Minseok announced, unable to keep himself from saying anything. It seemed like the happiness in his chest hadn’t finished blooming and he just couldn’t help himself. A wide grin plastered itself on his face and it didn’t seem like it was going anywhere fast.

“WHAT!? REALLY! THAT’S GREAT! JONGDAE, OUR BOYFRIEND, OUR BROFRIEND, THE THIRD MEMBER OF OUR TRIO!” Baekhyun shouted. His voice was so loud the speakers started to distort the sound and other customers were beginning to look in their direction.

“Baekhyun, I think that nurse in the pink is about to whoop your ass,” Jongdae said to Baekhyun.

There was a loud yelp from the phone. “I’m so happy to hear that, we’ll have to discuss it more later. Love you both!” Baekhyun said before the video suddenly cut out.

“He’s such an idiot,” Minseok said, shaking his head.

“Yeah but he’s our idiot.”

Minseok’s head snapped up to look at Jongdae.

“What?”

“You just said our.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


	15. Jongdae

When Jongdae agreed to enter the familiar pact with Minseok and Baekhyun, he still hadn’t been informed of the specifics of the spell itself until, well, far later than he would have liked. Apparently it had to be done on the half moon because the moon heightened witch powers but drained vampires due to the reflected sunlight. Jongdae found this a little odd but said nothing because he knew next to nothing about magic and rituals. What he also learned was that it was going to be painful and there was no getting around that.

"Is there no other way to get the spell to sink in?" Jongdae asked Minseok after having been informed that the ceremony would involve having large markings carved into his skin with sharp metal objects. He was sitting at the counter in Minseok and Baekhyun's kitchen arguing with Minseok, who was trying to pacify him and cook them all dinner at the same time.

"Our bodies aren't capable of downing large amounts of blood like Baekhyun's, we can't absorb magic very easily, so we need to open pathways that will allow us to form the right magical bonds," Minseok explained for the third time that morning.

Jongdae still didn't understand. While he might make a living as a surgeon, which also involved cutting into tissue with sharp metal instruments to ensure correct flow, he was also aware that magic opened a lot more possibilities than would normally be available.

Arms snaked around Jongdae's waist, pulling him close until his back was pressed against Baekhyun's broad chest. Baekhyun rested his chin on Jongdae's shoulder. "He has a point you know, your knives hurt _and_ they make it twice as difficult to heal." Jongdae reached up to pat Baekhyun's hair as thanks for his validation.

Minseok spun around to face them, planting both arms on the counter. "Look, if there was any other way to do this, I would make it happen. The best we can do is try to make it as fun as we can, despite the pain."

"How?" Baekhyun asked.

"Get creative Baekhyun, what can three people do when stuck naked in the middle of a giant pentacle?"

"You know, Baekhyun, it sounds to me like he's telling us he wants a threesome," Jongdae mused, feeling the laughter rumbling in Baekhyun's chest.

"Our first one ever, do you think he's too shy to tell us what he wants outright?" Baekhyun asked. Jongdae didn't need to see the teasing smirk on his face to know it was there.

Minseok sighed and turned off the stove. "Ha, ha, you're so funny. Maybe I won't ask you both when you're free next so we can try it."

Jongdae went still. He felt Baekhyun go still behind him. They both looked at Minseok with wide eyes.

Minseok smirked, "I'm kidding, I've seen your schedules idiots, the only time you two are free at the same time for any length of time is when we're having the ceremony. Why did you think I suggested doing it then?"

"Because it would be hot?" Baekhyun said.

"Because we have time, but your answer is also valid." Minseok said, "You just have to remember that the rest of the process will suck, but it will suck less if we're all fucking in-between it all."

"Can you stop using the word suck, it's making me uncomfortable."

Minseok threw an oven mitt at Baekhyun's head, hitting Jongdae by accident, and toppling them both over. 

Overall Jongdae considered it a well spent evening, with Minseok's food tasting great. The prospect of the pain still loomed overhead though, and he spent the better part of the time they had left trying not to think about it.

Jongdae arrived on the night they had set aside for the ceremony, with Baekhyun and Jongdae both taking vacation days to sufficiently recover from the spell. The fact that they would need actual vacation time to recover gave Jongdae pause–and he already had a considerable amount of pause–but the fact that he was finally going to be with the two of them together overpowered a lot of his other thoughts.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaimed when he opened the door. He flung his arms around Jongdae and refused to remove them so Jongdae was forced to walk through the door with his vampire lover sticking to him like a barnacle.

“Are you going to be like this all night?”

Baekhyun scoffed, “Of course not, there will be much less clothing and a lot more dicks.”

Jongdae sighed.

“Anyway, Minseok said I had to feed you before we went downstairs so I had Kyungsoo whip you up something nice because he seems to like you and I can’t cook to save my life,” Baekhyun said, leading Jongdae into the kitchen where a nice penne was sitting out for him.

“Tell Kyungsoo he has my thanks,” Jongdae said.

“Will do,” Baekhyun affirmed. “After you’re done, we’re going to go downstairs to help Minseok. He has most of the preparation handled–we’re not allowed to touch in case we ruin something and the spell goes horribly wrong.”

Jongdae froze, “How often does that happen?”

“Don’t worry, Minseok’s spells are pretty much always perfect. The only thing that throws them off is outside interference. It’s the main reason I’m not allowed to go into the basement when he’s working.”

Jongdae laughed and then got right down to eating his food. He’d eaten a little before he’d left, but he wasn’t sure how long they’d be going at it in the circle, nor was he sure how much of his blood was to be drawn from him that night.

“Done,” he said, standing to put his dish in the sink.

“Excellent, let’s go!” Baekhyun raced down the stairs before Jongdae could even reach the door.

When he caught Baekhyun at the bottom, he whispered, “We’re supposed to be quiet and move the mattress from storage into the middle of the pentacle.”

Inside the storage room, Jongdae looked at the heavily protected, queen-sized mattress, which had been neatly stored away in Baekhyun and Minseok’s storage room, just off the pentacle room. Its vinyl cover was black as night, unlike most of the other grey or white furniture. Jongdae figured it was related to possible stains and dramatic effect, but was too afraid to ask.

“So this is it?” he asked, trying not to think about how many times it had been used, considering it was quite close to the door.

“Yeah, I’ll take the front and you take the back. We can’t drag it or Minseok will have a hissy fit if we mess up his magic circles. Just grab one of the straps we added for lifting and we should be good to go.”

Jongdae did as instructed, careful not to smudge any of the red lines on the floor as he and Baekhyun lowered the mattress onto the floor. Jongdae was a little worried that there wouldn’t be enough room, but somehow the circle was bigger than he remembered and there was more than enough space for whatever they were going to do. He then followed Baekhyun out of the circle, making a wide circle around Minseok.

Minseok was adding what appeared to be incense to the modern-looking burners all around the pentacle, muttering spells and dripping what looked like blood from a vial in each when he was done. He paid neither of them any mind.

“So we’re just going to put this in the middle of the pentacle, get are skin carved, and fuck?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun in hushed tones once they were safely off to the side.

“You betcha. It’s going to be great,” Baekhyun said. “We’re also going to need that chair you sat on the other day, but I’ll go get that.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Jongdae said, excitement starting to wash through him. “Why the chair though?”

Baekhyun laughed as if Jongdae had just told a great joke and, in a sense, Jongdae realized he did. It wouldn’t be another night of witchcraft and blood-related magic if he wasn’t tied to a chair at some point throughout the night.

Minseok was busy chanting and drawing blood by carving into different ruins on his arms. It was a little gruesome to watch, so he decided to watch Baekhyun finish preparations. He was wearing his tight black t-shirt again, which made for pleasant viewing. He walked past Jongdae carrying pillows, supports, ropes, knives, the first-aid kit, and a box of what appeared to be a collection of oils and lubricants.

Seeing it all set up together made it look like a sex dungeon, which, Jongdae supposed, it was. The bedding piled dramatically in the centre, the glowing circles, candles, incense, oils, Minseok’s ever-vigilant cat, Tan; it all had a distinctly witchy feel to it, even within such a modern room. The main difference, to Jongdae at least, was the anticipation and excitement buzzing through him compared to the fear and uncertainty he experienced the last time he was here.

Jongdae was snapped out of his thoughts by a very naked Baekhyun, who informed him that he was “wearing far too much clothing,” and that “this ritual wasn’t for prudes.”

Frankly, Jongdae was offended, “I’m no prude.”

“You sure?” Baekhyun plucked at Jongdae’s loose, long-sleeve t-shirt as if to underline his point.

Jongdae frowned. He might not like to expose himself on the regular like some people, but he had no qualms in situations like these. He wasted no time shucking his shirt, pants, underwear, and socks. He felt a shiver down his spine as he felt the cold air of the basement on his skin, heat sucked away by the magic.

The last of his clothes had barely hit the floor when he found himself hauled over to the sofa and lying on his back, staring up at Baekhyun. After a few quick breaths in surprise, he began to raise his head and expose his throat. It was still a little difficult, but they’d practiced a few times and it was getting easier. Seeing Baekhyun’s delighted expression whenever he did so made it all the more worth it. 

Baekhyun’s eyes flashed red and his gaze zeroed in on the way Jongdae swallowed. He had to admit, he could get drunk off the power he held over Baekhyun by the sheer power of his blood. But instead of biting him, Baekhyun shook his head and only placed a bruising kiss on Jongdae’s neck. Even as Jongdae arched his back in an effort to bring himself closer to the razor sharp incisors when Baekhyun sucked long and hard on Jongdae’s Adam’s apple or sucking and teasing his nipples, Baekhyun made sure he never broke skin. The way he wanted Baekhyun to sink his teeth in and take his fill, not caring about his own self-preservation, was unnerving, yet he was so desperate for it that he could cry.

“That’s for later, sweet. We can’t have you begging this early if we want to make it through the night,” Baekhyun informed him, just before he lowered himself to kiss his way bit by bit, back up Jongdae’s throat, his jaw, and all the way to his mouth so he could press their lips together. The way he brushed his fangs lightly along Jongdae’s skin was agonizing.

All of Baekhyun’s kisses were soft and sweet and not nearly as filthy as Minseok’s. These were his closed-mouth kisses though and brought with them tantalizing promises of what was to come when Jongdae could freely lick into his mouth. “How long is he gonna take?” Jongdae asked Minseok with difficulty.

“About twenty minutes. Baekhyun is supposed to be opening up the two of you before we get started so we don’t have to worry about it during the spell,” Minseok said without looking at them.

Baekhyun winked at Jongdae, then said, “Bold of you to assume I didn’t come prepared before Jongdae even got here.”

“Be quiet,” was all Minseok said. “Reminder that you’re not allowed to come, especially not you, Jongdae. If Baekhyun is so well prepared, then you can warm his cock or something to keep yourself stretched and relax a little,” Minseok said absentmindedly.

Baekhyun stuck out his tongue at Minseok, who had now turned to a large cauldron with a Bunsen burner beneath it. Baekhyun then looked directly into Jongdae’s eyes and reached behind himself. A second later, his face scrunched up in pain before he groaned long and loud as he removed a thick, metallic butt plug he must have been wearing for a while.

Jongdae stared at him, mouth open.

“As fun as getting fingered is, we only have so much time,” Baekhyun said cheekily, “Your turn now sweetheart.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and spread his legs as best he could. “There we go,” Baekhyun said, pouring lube over his fingers and circling Jongdae’s entrance until he was satisfied with the level of slick.

“You know, I’d eat you out if it wasn’t a potential danger to our entire operation,” Baekhyun said casually as he pressed one finger inside.

Jongdae bit back a yell. “You asshole,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Are you referring to this,” Baekhyun dragged his finger along Jongdae’s inner walls and making him convulse, “or the fact that I mentioned eating you out before denying us both the pleasure?”

Jongdae could kick him. “Both.”

“All in good time, Jongdae, when all is said and done, I can have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and make you feel good every single meal.” As Baekhyun finished saying his final word, he pushed a second finger inside.

Jongdae gave a surprised yelp at the sudden stretch and attempted to kick Baekhyun in the head for being an ass. If he didn’t have stupid vampire strength and speed Jongdae might have succeeded. All he did was earn another finger and a chaste kiss for his trouble.

“How long are you going to be doing this?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun was purposely trying not to rouse Jongdae, so having fingers in his ass, stretching his entrance, wasn’t entirely pleasant.

“Until you’re stretched enough to warm up my cock without pain,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae sat up on his elbows and got a good look at Baekhyun’s cock. It wasn’t especially long and sure, it was a little on the thick side, but he’d taken more than that before. “Baekhyun, get your fingers out of my ass, it’s your turn to lie down.”

Baekhyun was quick to do as he was told and was just as quick to quip, “Your throne, your highness,” as he gestured towards his cock after slicking it up with lube.

Jongdae removed Baekhun’s smirk pretty by sinking down on his cock in one go, his own cock bouncing against Baekhyun’s stomach. “You asshole,” he moaned, adjusting himself.

Jongdae could feel him grow thicker and harder from within, and decided to quit while he was ahead, they weren’t actually supposed to come, he reminded himself.

“You are very tight,” Baekhyun said haltingly. He gave Jongdae an accusatory glare.

Jongdae shrugged it off. “Keeping your dick warm is supposed to help stretch me out since no one told me to bring my own butt plug ahead of time. Besides, I like this seat. It’s very comfortable and the view is breathtaking.”

Baekhyun’s face went through an entire spectrum of emotions in seconds, ending with a strong blush that crossed his cheeks as he drew his arms up to hide beneath them. “You’re so mean, you can’t just call me breathtaking and tell me my dick is comfy out of nowhere.”

Jongdae rolled his hips, watching as Baekhyun seize up and then relax. “I can and I will.”

Baekhyun lowered his arms and opened his mouth, presumably to retaliate, but Jongdae quickly covered his mouth with one hand rather than accidentally end up with an open-mouthed kiss. He was one beat too late and his fingers slid into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Jongdae was quick to pull back but Baekhyun snatched his wrist, keeping his hand in place. His tongue curled around Jongdae’s fingers as he pulled Jongdae’s hand even closer. Fascinated, Jongdae started moving his hands on his own, pressing them into Baekhyun’s mouth so he could suck on each one before dragging them out between his lips. 

It was incredibly erotic in ways he hadn’t ever considered. He also didn’t expect to enjoy having his fingers sucked, though that might be due to the look of bliss on Baekhyun’s face. 

The spell they were both under was snapped in an instant when Minseok said, “Jongdae, I suggest you get your hands out of his mouth, he really will cum if you keep going.”

Now that he’d come back to his senses, he realized that Baekhyun was very subtly shifting his hips to move in and out of Jongdae. Jongdae too had been guilty of trying to get off–his nearly-limp cock was now half-hard and heavy on Baekhyun’s abdomen. He glared at Baekhyun who had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

“Sorry, I, uh, didn’t expect you to do that.”

Jongdae shook his head. “Don’t be, that was hot. Next time,” he whispered. Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled with excitement, making Jongdae laugh.

For the next few minutes, they enjoyed the simple feeling of being together so intimately as they chatted. Jongdae found he rather liked doing this and decided it was his new favourite seat.

“If you two are done staring longingly into each others’ eyes, we can get this started. I’ve finished the pentacles and all of the fail safes for the spell,” Minseok informed them, spongeing his forehead with a towel. He was completely naked already and was looking at the two of them expectantly.

Jongdae’s jaw dropped. Minseok’s skin shone in the candlelight with a feather light coating of sweat, making the glowing of his tattoos even more prominent. The last time Jongdae had seen Minseok’s tattoos in full, he hadn’t been conscious enough to truly appreciate them. They swirled around his arms from the wrists, rested on his shoulders and collarbones, gracefully accented his chest, sprawled into large designs on his back, twisted around his navel leading further downward and onto his thighs. It was a breathtaking sight to behold.

According to Minseok, on top of the skin carving, the ritual only required an exchange of blood between all parties involved–Tan excluded–in the form of a potion mingling their blood together as one and a brand carved into the flesh of each familiar.

The rest of the procedure seemed quite simple and much less painful to Jongdae, but Minseok insisted that, by sharing more blood and flesh throughout the spell, the resulting bond would be even stronger. Jongdae wasn’t entirely sure how true that was, but if it was being used as further reasoning for their first threesome together, he wasn’t about to argue. He told Minseok that he would be fine no matter what they threw at him.

Minseok pursed his lips at that. "Are you sure, Jongdae?"

"Yes?"

"No, you're definitely not. I need you to tell me your safe word just in case. I don't know how high your pain tolerance is yet or how much is too much for you."

"Avocado," Jongdae said simply.

Minseok smiled and patted his arm, "Thank you, now drink this,” Minseok instructed, shoving a vial containing a deep green liquid into Jongdae’s hands. “It’s a potion I created that will increase blood production, just in case things get too much for you. Baekhyun has supplies to help if you get too faint in that box over there as well–we are medical professionals after all.”

Jongdae smiled, he had such thoughtful and considerate boyfriends. He nodded to show he understood and downed the potion immediately.

“Ah!” Minseok cried as Jongdae swallowed.

Jongdae nearly gagged at the taste and a water bottle was immediately shoved into his hand by Baekhyun. Jongdae nodded thanks and downed enough to remove the taste from the vile potion as fast as possible.

“I was about to warn you,” Minseok said. 

“It’s fine, I’m the one who downed it in one go. I’m fine now, so let’s get started,” Jongdae said after one last sip of water.

“Excellent,” Baekhyun exclaimed, carefully stepping over the lines marking the circle and flopping down on the mattress. He looked up at the other two expectantly.

Jongdae followed, not knowing what direction this was going to take first. When he stepped onto the mattress, he was dragged to the floor by Baekhyun as a matter of course, complaining loudly as he landed. After walloping Baekhyun on the thigh in revenge, they both turned to look at Minseok because he was clearly in charge here and he had coughed his throat waiting for their attention.

“I think I’ll be merciful and let you get off after keeping you waiting,” Minseok said to Baekhyun. “This is just a simple warm up before we get to the actual magic, it’s more fun this way.”

Jongdae found himself being maneuvered by Baekhyun until he was on his knees, ass up and face down. He understood what was happening now. He didn’t particularly mind starting things off being fucked by Baekhyun, he’d been sitting on his cock long enough that he started imagining what it would be like to be fucked by it. Now, all of his questions would be answered.

Baekhyun placed a hand on each of Jongdae’s hips and lined himself up at Jongdae’s entrance. Jongdae pressed backwards to let Baekhyun know it was okay to move. In one smooth motion, Baekhyun was buried deep inside Jongdae once more, thankfully with another coat of lube. Jongdae let a sigh of pleasure slip past his lips as the empty feeling he’d felt when he pulled off of Baekhyun’s cock disappeared.

While he was taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of being full, Baekhyun tapped him on the side and nodded towards Minseok when Jongdae turned to him.

Minseok was staring at the two of them with surprising intensity. It took a moment for Jongdae to recognize the hunger in his expression as he stared at the two of them. He was in the middle of reciting yet another spell, but not once did he take his eye off Jongdae and Baekhyun and the way they were connected. Jongdae flicked his eyes downward to find Minseok stroking himself as he watched them.

Baekhyun tapped Jongdae’s side and slowly pulled out, only to drive his cock back in, over and over. Minseok continued staring, pressing at the slit of his cock with his thumb. On thrust after another, Jongdae was driven into the mattress. The night had finally begun.

Baekhyun leaned over him to speak in his ear, still keeping up his rhythm. “He really gets off on watching me fuck, but hasn’t had the chance to in forever. I’m sure he finds you just as entertaining.”

“And?” Jongdae said. He was glad Minseok’s chanting was actually quite loud.

“I don’t want to leave him out. He only has that last spell left. Why don’t we put on a bit of a show for him and invite him in for some fun?”

“Oof, stop that,” Jongdae said, shoving his hips backwards, “I’m listening.”

“I keep fucking you, but terribly so we don’t go much of anywhere.” Jongdae rose an eyebrow at him. “Oh please, I had you going on that couch while barely moving. We just have to do it until the spell in over.”

“Okay we’ll go with your plan,” Jongdae huffed. He was a little peeved to have the more painful role in this facade, but he did like the idea of having Minseok join. 

“Ah,” Baekhyun said, stopping.

Jongdae tried to turn around but was held down by his shoulder. “Baekhyun, what?”

He bent down again to talk closer to Jongdae’s ear, worry in his voice. “Are you okay with doing both at once? You’re new to this.”

It took a moment for Jongdae to process what Baekhyun had just asked. “You want to spit roast me?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, it was just an idea,” Baekhyun said, moving with less force. It almost felt good.

Jongdae grunted. Thinking would be much easier if he could think a little better. He wasn’t sure how he felt about doing both at once but he also figured there was a first time for everything. He trusted them both to stop if anything happened, especially if Baekhyun could keep doing…whatever it was he was trying to do without giving in.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

Baekhyun slapped his ass, presumably out of happiness. Jongdae wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that Jongdae actually hadn’t minded all that much. He’d sprung the spit roast on him by surprise, so he could wait to explore that further.

For the next while neither of them spoke and Jongdae endured. It wasn’t actually all that bad now that Baekhyun wasn’t trying to talk to him at the same time. He was hard and wasn’t getting soft anytime soon, but he also wasn’t going to cum. The real struggle was in pretending that he was feeling much more than he was without sounding cringey, especially since Baekhyun had a tendency to drive in especially hard to make a point.

Aside from their roleplay, they both kept making eye contact with Minseok, whose cock was still in his fist. His power to recite while compromised was truly astounding. It made it impossible to tell when or if this would ever end. The only thing that ever changed was the speed of Minseok’s hand as he jerked himself off.

Then the spell was over and Minseok’s final words echoed around the room. None of them moved, waiting to see what would happen. Jongdae was a bit disappointed when the only thing that changed was that a shimmery dome now encircled the pentacle.

He was far less disappointed to see Minseok standing and stretching. The sight of Minseok’s muscles rippling beneath his tattoos coupled with the sight of his erect cock, jutting upwards and swaying heavily as he moved, had Jongdae’s dick throbbing, which was more than Baekhyun could attest to since they had entered the pentacle.

“Are you two done playing around?” Minseok asked, once he joined them inside the circle.

Baekhyun and Jongdae answered at the same time.

“No, we’re clearly bu–” Baekhyun started to say.

“Yes.” Jongdae stated with finality. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Minseok laughed and Jongdae tried not to pay attention to the way it shook through Minseok’s body–the final part of Baekhyun’s plan was becoming more and more appealing with every growing second.

“Watching you two was painful, it’s a good thing you’re cute and completely incapable of having a quiet conversation,” Minseok said giving them both a pointed look.

Baekhyun opened his mouth but Minseok spoke again before he could get any words out. “The answer is yes, so long as Jongdae is okay with it. We really should have discussed this earlier.”

“It’s completely okay with me,” Jongdae said quickly. “If I can’t do it anymore, I’ll let you know.”

Minseok still didn’t look convinced, but it was also clear he was struggling to keep his cool. 

“Please,” Jongdae begged.

“Please,” Baekhyun echoed.

“Fine,” Minseok said. “Tap my legs three times if it’s too much. I’ll add a little spell to help you out too.”

Jongdae smiled at him, trying not to look too eager. “Thanks, and I will, I promise.”

“And just kick Baekhyun if he’s too much,” Minseok added.

Baekhyun frowned but thankfully chose not to respond to that.

“Can we just get started so Baekhyun can stop fucking me like he just figured out what sex is?” Jogdae asked, earning himself another slap on the ass.

“You should be glad I wasn’t fucking you properly,” Baekhyun muttered, pressing inside Jongdae again. This time he went in slowly, dragging the head of his cock along Jongdae’s walls along the way. He pushed in deep, deeper, far deeper than he’d gone earlier. Jongdae could feel it to his core, unable to hold back a whimper at the sensation.

“How was that?” Baekhyun asked, already knowing the answer as he continued with tiny, controlled thrusts that made it feel as if he was going even deeper. 

“You’re bruising my hips.”

“These marks are the least of your worries.” Baekhyun surprised him by kissing him along his spine, “But I’m sorry.”

Jongdae was speechless, how could he stay mad when Baekhyun was being this sweet.

Minseok moved to kneel in front of where Jongdae was bent over, his cock inches from Jongdae’s face. Jongdae swallowed.

“Are we ready?” Minseok asked.

They both nodded.

“I’m going to put a mark on your shoulder and two slices on your neck, is that okay Jongdae?”

“Yes,” Jongdae said, his voice hoarse. He couldn’t think of much aside from finally getting Minseok’s cock in his mouth. At this point, he’d endure any amount of pain just for the chance to taste, to suck.

Jongdae felt nothing after the first two slices on his neck and wondered what they did. Before he could think on it, Minseok made his third mark. A tingly feeling spread from the spot on his shoulder and spread all the way down his abdomen only to crowd at the base of his cock. He jerked at the sensation and recognized it as Minseok’s special brand of magic that kept him right on the brink of cumming whenever he reached the edge. He looked up in horror.

“I’m sorry, it’d be a waste to have you cum on the mattress. If you’re good for us now, we’ll make it worth your while, I promise. If you truly, truly can’t stand it, tap my leg three times in a row or just say the word. _Say it._ ”

“Avocado.”

Minseok looked like he was trying not to laugh, but collected himself. “Say that and everything stops.”

Jongdae nodded reluctantly. He already knew that the effect could be cancelled in a second, he would just have to suffer and wait. Until then, he’d get to suck Minseok’s cock, so it wasn’t all bad.

“I told you he was evil,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae turned to look at him, “Says the one ramming into my ass.” Baekhyun gave him a cheery grin and Jongdae turned in disgust.

“Are you okay to go?” Minseok asked Jongdae.

Jongdae propped himself up so he was level with Minseok’s cock. He pressed his tongue into the slit and then rolled his tongue over the head. He felt Minseok’s hand run through his hair, grabbing a fistful as Jongdae sucked on the tip. Jongdae pressed a hand on Minseok’s hips and hummed.

Minseok began pressing his length into Jongdae’s mouth, sliding easily past Jongdae’s lips and over his tongue. It wasn’t long before Jongdae realized what the other marks Minseok had made were for; apparently, Jongdae was no longer in possession of a gag reflex. He flicked his eyes up towards Minseok who only smirked and pressed in deeper, urging Jongdae to relax his jaw until Jongdae’s nose brushed the fine hair above his cock. Jongdae hummed in contentment, closing his lips around Minseok's girth and hollowing his cheeks.

Sucking off Minseok was a lot to handle at once, and would have been so much easier were it not for the fact that he had Baekhyun’s thick cock abusing his prostate at the same time. With each snap of Baekhyun’s hips against his ass, he grew closer and closer to an edge that didn’t exist.

It soon became overwhelming, even though neither Baekhyun nor Minseok pushed him too far. In fact, everything would have been so much better if he could just cum, the pressure was unbearable. He was determined to make the two of them cum though, even if he had to wait for his own release. He knew they were both coming undone and it wouldn’t be long until they both climaxed.

Minseok’s hand tightened in Jongdae’s hair as he fucked his face, cock dragging in and out of his mouth erratically. As much as he loved having his mouth wrapped around Minseok’s length, keeping up was growing increasingly difficult. Jongdae knew the end was coming closer, so he worked harder to draw out his pleasure. A few more thrusts and Minseok was shoving his cock in as far as Jongdae could take. In the warmth of Jongdae’s mouth, Minseok’s cock throbbed before hot cum was pouring into Jongdae’s mouth and Minseok was riding out his climax using Jongdae’s mouth until he was spent and Jongdae had swallowed most of his cum.

When Minseok pushed in that final time, Jongdae had clenched hard around Baekhyun’s cock, buried deep in his ass. Jongdae heard a long groan coming from behind and felt the hands on his hips tighten. The cock that had been abusing his prostate and keeping him agonizingly close to the edge was now fucking him roughly, with drawn out thrusts that shook Jongdae to the core. Then hot cum was spilling into his ass as Baekhyun rode out his orgasm until he too was finished.

Jongdae wiped his chin of all residual cum and laid back on the mattress to recovered from being fucked and filled on both ends at the same time. The taste of Minseok’s cum lingered on his tongue just as he could feel Baekhyun’s in his ass. He decided to let the other two handle the next part, he needed a rest.

“You good?” Baekhyun asked when he noticed Jongdae laying on the mattress, staring at nothing.

Jongdae looked down at his cock, which was straining so hard it hurt, covered in precum, and throbbing with need, and then back up at Baekhyun.

“He did that to me too,” Baekhyun said, cringing at the memory. “I can only tell you that, when you do get to cum, it’ll feel better than anything.”

Jongdae moaned and covered his face with his arms, feeling like his balls were about to burst, not that he was allowed to lay there for long.

“Up Jongdae, we’re taking your blood now.” Minseok said before he helped Jongdae stand and walked him to the chair where Baekhyun was waiting with the same red rope he’d been tied in the first night he was here.

As soon as he sat down, Baekhyun began to tie him up with amazing dexterity. Jongdae made a mental note that Baekhyun’s fingers were just as nimble as they were pretty. The design this time was similar to the previous one except there were few ropes on his legs and back. They were all tied properly, so that they had some give and didn’t hurt his skin, which he was grateful for.

“Remind me, why I’m being tied up?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun answered. “Because you seemed to like it last time and it’s easier this way.”

Baekhyun was right, he had enjoyed it. The memory of straining against the ropes as they pressed into him with the two of them watching him, hunger in their gazes. Being touched without being able to touch was a fascinating concept, he just wished he could think about it without instinctively thrusting into the air in a fruitless search for relief.

“I’m going to start carving,” Minseok told him. “It’s going to hurt a lot at first, but stay with me.”

The words were followed by excruciating pain as knives carved out the flesh on his back. He gritted his teeth, but felt his head swim nonetheless. Minseok paused but Jongdae only told him to keep going. If they could do he, he could too.

Jongdae was grateful for the complete and total distraction that came in the form of Baekhyun, approaching him like the predator he was. Jongdae felt like a piece of meat on display, unable to move and ready to eat. He stared into Baekhyun’s red eyes and saw him again for the predator he was. It terrified him. It thrilled him.

Then Baekhyun kissed the soft bit skin just inside Jongdae’s knee, sucking a mark, his first one of the evening. It burned, making the skin feel somehow tainted, making him very aware of the blank canvas that were his pale thighs. He knew Baekhyun was already eyeing them with interest even before he went in to make another mark, this time scraping the skin with his teeth, but never enough to break the skin. The tension was strangely arousing, and the painful throbbing of his cock resumed.

By the third mark, Jongdae couldn’t stand it anymore, not with the pain on his back. He let his cries ring throughout the room and struggled hard against the ropes. He could feel every one of the gouges Minseok had carved into his skin, making two-coloured designs from hell.

Two bites later Jongdae could feel the ropes starting to bruise, despite how carefully they’d been tied. He choked on his spit and was forced to calm himself to breathe properly. Tears streamed from his eyes.

Then Minseok was there, his mouth on Jongdae’s and his hands cupping his face. He kissed Jongdae gently and smoothed Jongdae’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I know baby, I know,” Minseok said, brushing away his hair and kissing him on the forehead after he’d pulled away.

“Minseok,” he croaked.

“It will all be over soon, but please, look at Baekhyun for me.”

Jongdae fought his instincts and looked down to see that Baekhyun was also crying. When he noticed Jongdae looking he quickly wiped away his tears. “Jongdae I–I’m so sorry, I can’t just bite that artery, I need to work up–”

Minseok tugged Baekhyun in for a kiss. “It’s okay Sweet, he was just in too much pain.”

“I–” Baekhyun said.

“It’s fine, keep going,” Jongdae said quietly. The fear had started to subside as he calmed down and as his bodily tension wend down.

Baekhyun looked at Minseok, “Should I continue then?”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae answered. He felt a small rush of calm and an apologetic press to the skin. Minseok must have added one of his relaxing marks.

Jongdae watched as Baekhyun continued his strange ritual of marking Jongdae’s legs with massive purple bruises on both legs. Now that he wasn’t inexplicably and overwhelmingly terrified, he realized how tenderly Baekhyun was treating him. Each mark was placed with care very close together and handled with care and tended to properly. He constantly licked at the skin to prevent pain so that the making of each mark relatively painless.

When he reached Jongdae’s inner thighs, he readily spread his legs wider so Baekhyun had better access to the skin. But there was only so far he could spread them before Jongdae’s cock, just as hard as ever, was pressing into Baekhyun’s cheek and rubbing along his face. Jongdae muffled a scream when Baekhyun made his last mark just beside his balls.

“Good job,” Minseok said, giving him a kiss. “I’ve finished doing all of my carving, so I’m going to help you through the feeding.”

Jongdae felt almost nothing of the mass of carvings coating his body because he’d been so focused on Baekhyun’s work between his legs. One mark after another, his thighs were lined with bruises that almost looked like art. Each one buzzed with a mix of pleasure and pain that drew his attention more than any of the gouges, though it was Baekhyun, sitting there between his legs, who proved to be the biggest distraction of all 

“Okay, okay, I’m going to bite now. That okay?” Baekhyun asked, making sure to meet Jongdae’s eyes.

Jongdae sighed with relief, glad it was almost over. “Yes, please give me some of that wonderful second venom, and also the first venom because my back is killing me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that later too,” Baekhyun said. Without further ado, he placed a light kiss on the spot he was going to bite, opened his mouth, retracted his fangs and bit down hard. His mouth closed down on the opening quickly, without letting any of the blood leak out.

Jongdae refused to look away, not after how sad Baekhyun had looked while trying to make things easier for him. He had to admit it was fascinating to watch him go from human-looking into something distinctly “other”.

For Baekhyun’s sake he had tried to keep silent, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. As if sensing what he was going to do, Minseok snatched up Jongdae’s hand and let him squeeze it through the pain, whispering a soft “thanks” to him after.

As Baekhyun drank, and drank, Jongdae felt his pain start to flow away just as the haze induced by the second venom washed over him. He sighed in relief only to be roused once more by his need to cum. His cock had grown less hard as he endured all the pain, but as soon as the venom hit, he felt it filling with blood far too quickly to be natural.

Before he could even open his mouth, Baekhyun’s mouth was on his cock, warm and wet. With one delicate hand on the base, Baekhyun bobbed his head back and forth as he sucked Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae nearly sobbed at how good it felt. He went entirely boneless, allowing Baekhyun to do as he pleased.

Baekhyun was digging his tongue into the slit when he felt as though a string had snapped. He spotted Minseok grinning from the corner of his eye and said, “Oh thank god.”

Baekhyun laughed around his cock and continued until Jongdae _finally_ reached his climax and came in Baekhyun’s mouth as he sucked him dry.

“You were so good,” Minseok said, untying him quickly and wiping him off with a clean cloth and warm water.

“Thanks,” Jongdae breathed. He was too tired to say anything else. Finally being allowed to cum had drained all of his energy. He just wanted this to be over so they could snuggle in bed as Minseok had promised the day before.

“You can lie here and rest while we finish our part, Baekhyun will come to lick your wounds when I go to finish up the potion.”

Jongdae wasn’t even sure he said anything of acknowledgement before Minseok was off again. He vaguely recalled Baekhyun drinking Minseok’s blood, Minseok fucking Baekhyun, and Minseok climbing out of the circle to finish the spell before he started to come closer to reality.

“Lie on your stomach,” Baekhyun said while gently helping him do just that.

Seconds later, Baekhyun was licking along the lines Minseok had carved until they were healed. It was a peculiar feeling, having your boyfriend lick all of your injuries, but he found he liked being taken care of.

“I have the cutest nurse all to myself,” Jongdae said, sleepily.

“Careful,” Baekhyun said, “You don’t want to hear Janet from ultrasound hear you say that.”

Jongdae laughed before groaning with pain until Baekhyun made it feel better again.

“Bottom’s up!” Minseok said, holding out two cups of potion to them before running to grab his own.

They did a toast before downing the vile liquid in unison. The only thing left was the branding, which apparently was not related to the bloody markings they were all covered with. Minseok had made that part easy though. They each had two stencils plastered onto their skin with water, which would be burned into their skin by the other two with a hot wand. Jongdae prefers to not remember that part.

Then, finally, too tired for words, they all headed upstairs. Minseok forced them into the shower “before they ruined his white sheets” and into pyjamas before they could collapse onto Baekhyun and Minseok’s massive bed.

“You know,” Minseok said softly once all of them were finally comfortable, “If you decide to we can get a new tattoo designed for the three of us.”

“So long as Chanyeol isn’t the one who actually designs it, I’m down,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“I agree with Baekhyun,” Jongdae said, “But I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My only regret is that Minseok deserved more time in the spotlight.
> 
> Huge thanks goes to the mods of this fest for their generosity regarding extensions and how well-run this fest was. My other thanks goes to S, B, T, and X for reading this over as well as everyone who put up with my whining about this.
> 
> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/dejakyu)


End file.
